Le rêve d'un elfe
by Grande Troll
Summary: Tipsy, l'elfe de maison de James Potter, décide d'utiliser son pouvoir assez inhabituel pour sauver le destin de son maître... chapitre 26 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Salut chers lecteurs ! Sur les conseils de mon amie je me lance donc bon lecture !

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling la grande sorcière qui maitrise les rêves... Sauf la trame de l'histoire qui m'appartient et le petit Tipsy. et tous les personnages que j'inventerais !

* * *

PROLOGUE 

Tipsy, l'elfe de maison, lança un regard désolé aux ruines d'une maison que, par respect, personne n'avait jamais réparé ou transformé. Ses grandes oreilles se penchèrent tristement. Il était arrivé trop tard. Avec un soupire, il se reprit. Il n'était pas venu là pour se morfondre ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, il entra par ce qui avait la porte d'entrée. Même dans les décombres, il se repéra rapidement et se dirigea vers l'ancien débarra. Il n'eut pas à fouiller longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le vieux livre et sortit précipitamment pour l'observer à la lumière du jour.

C'était un petit journal, abîmé par le temps mais encore lisible. Il eut un sourire nostalgique en le feuilletant. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à le protégé un minimum sans quoi il n'aurait eut aucune chance d'empêcher la mort de son maître, James Potter. Soulagé, Tipsy se téléporta pour la forêt Interdite. Il devait rejoindre Poudlard au plus vite et convaincre les professeurs de laisser ouverte l'école. Et surtout, avoir une discussion urgente avec Dumbledore. Il avait besoin de ses conseils pour mener sa mission à bien.

Il atteignit rapidement le château et monta sans mal jusqu'au bureau. Pourtant, il fut bientôt arrêté par une stupide gargouille qui refusa de le laisser passer sans le mot de passe. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'énerver. _Zen Tipsy, ce n'est qu'une statu, zen…_

BORDEL ! TU VAS ME LAISSER PASSER OUI OU M...?

_Apparemment non…_ Tipsy laissa échapper une série d'insulte. Cela faisait des années qu'il préparait tout et voilà qu'une gargouille venait lui faire perdre son temps ! Comment avait-il put l'oublier ? Faisant demi-tour, il courut jusqu'aux cuisines. Les autres elfes connaîtraient peut-être le mot de passe.

Il chatouilla le fruit et entra. Il réalisa immédiatement que Poudlard avait connu des jours meilleurs. Les elfes eux-mêmes paraissaient vivre au ralentis alors que la rentrée approchant, ils auraient dut être noyé sous des masses de travails. Il interpella l'un d'eux qui paraissait pour le moins… étrange… Il était habillé, ce qui était déjà une originalité en soit, mais qui plus est d'une manière tout sauf habituelle.

- Euh… Je peux te parler deux secondes , demanda-t-il poliment en essayant de ne pas regarder les vêtements de son condisciple pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Bien sur ! Dobby sera ravie d'aider un nouveau camarade !

Tipsy ne chercha pas démentir. S'il croyait qu'il était un nouveau serviteur de l'école, cela l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose.

- J'aurais besoin de connaître le nouveau mot de passe permettant d'avoir accès au bureau du directeur, enfin, de la directrice…

Le dénommé Dobby parut surpris.

- On ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Tipsy haussa les épaules

- Avec tout le travail que nos maîtres ont, ils ont sans doute oublié…

- C'est possible. Le mot est : « Spero patronum ».

- Merci Dobby !

Il ressortit rapidement. Et retourna, toujours maudissant la statue qui le faisait courir dans tout Poudlard pour s'entendre dire « Spero patronum », vers le bureau. Il cria le mot de passe et la gargouille s'écarta, le laissant passer. Il lui lança un regard triomphant en entrant. Ce n'était pas un objet de décoration laid qui plus est, qui allait faire la loi !

Tipsy poussa timidement la porte de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. L'annonce de sa mort lui avait fait craindre un instant de ne pas pouvoir accomplir sa mission jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des tableaux. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle afin d'avoir les renseignements dont il avait besoin sur Harry Potter. Il aurait sans doute pût demander à quelqu'un d'autre mais depuis la trahison du _rat_ il se méfiait de ses prétendus amis or le directeur de Poudlard ne s'allierait jamais à Voldemort et connaissait bien le fils de son maître. Il regarda les portraits endormis à la recherche de Dumbledore. Il le trouva rapidement et s'approcha.

- Monsieur Albus Dumbledore ? Réveillez-vous, s'il vous plait, Tipsy veux vous parler, Monsieur Dumbledore !

Le portrait ouvrit un œil pétillant de malice puis un deuxième.

- Excusez Tipsy Monsieur Albus Dumbledore…

- Tipsy ?

- Oui Monsieur Albus Dumbledore. Tipsy vient solliciter votre aide. Tipsy aimerait rencontrer Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur Albus Dumbledore.

- Malheureusement, sourit le sorcier, je ne vois pas comment je peux t'aider… Et pourquoi veux-tu le voir, Tipsy ?

- Monsieur Albus Dumbledore a-t-il oublié ce que Tipsy lui a dit en 1977 ?

Le portrait eut un soupire.

- Je n'ai pas oublié non. Mais je t'ai mis en garde face au risque que tu prenais et faisais prendre au monde entier.

- Tipsy attend depuis toutes ses années Monsieur Albus Dumbledore. Tipsy doit tout essayer pour sauver son maître et Tipsy essaiera tout, même ça.

Dumbledore l'observa un instant en silence avant de soupirer à nouveau.

- Dans les cuisines, il y a un elfe de maison nommé Dobby. C'est un ami d'Harry et il pourra t'aider. Veilles aussi à ce qu'Harry ne parte pas seul… Et aides le du mieux que tu peux…

Tipsy eut un sourire ravi.

- Merci Monsieur Albus Dumbledore !

IL sortit après l'avoir salué mainte fois et se s'élança dans les cuisines afin d'y retrouver Dobby.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé et à bientôt pour la suite ! 

Grande Troll


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer **: ca n'a pas changé ! Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.K ;Rowling sauf Tipsy et d'autres personnages de moi qui peuvent apparaître !

Et voilà, la suite, le premier chapitre ! merci à tous les lecteurs ! et à mes reviewers !

**Livalia :** merci pour tes encouragements ! je suis contente que Tipsy t'es plu !

**Sweater : **merci ! la voilà !

**Sword-Inu : **c'est gentil ! moi aussi, je l'aime bien, le pitit !

_**Chapitre I : Un elfe obstiné.**_

Harry Potter, couché sur le dos, attendait. D'or et déjà, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Alors il attendait, simplement, que le temps passe. La nuit, puis le matin où il se lèverait comme tous les matins auparavant pour errer dans les rues silencieuses avant le soir et, peut-être, enfin, le sommeil et l'oubli pour quelques heures jusqu'au prochain cauchemar qui le réveillerait en sursaut, la cicatrice brûlante.

Cette attente continuelle d'un événement qui n'arrivait pas et dont il ne connaissait pas la nature était la seule activité de ses journées depuis le début de l'été. Depuis qu'il avait quitté un Poudlard en deuil. Le deuil du plus grand sorcier du siècle, Albus Dumbledore. Il savait que rester ainsi à se morfondre ne servirait à rien. Qu'il devait trouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort pour les détruire. C'était le seul moyen de tuer le mage noir. De venger ses parents, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, Sirius et tant d'autres. Tant d'innocents. C'était à lui, Harry Potter, de le faire. Il n'avait pas le choix mais comment pourrait-il réussir ? Comment à 17 ans pouvait-on espérer tuer un sorcier si puissant ?

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Peu importait comment, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son combat. Instinctivement il passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La marque de Voldemort. La marque qui le condamné à être un assassin. Ou un macchabée ce qui n'était pas beaucoup plus réjouissant. Comme il aurait aimé être un adolescent normal ! Il aurait passé les vacances avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, ou Ginny… Mais c'était impossible ; Il était le Survivant, l'Elu, le célèbre Harry Potter sur qui le monde sorcier et moldu reposaient. Alors qu'importait qu'il soit heureux ou ses envies ? Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il sauve la planète, le reste n'avait aucune importance n'est ce pas ?

Harry se leva et prépara sa valise. Pester ici à broyer du noir ne ferrait rien avancer. Il avait presque tout rangé lorsque deux « POP » le firent sursauter. Instinctivement, il tira sa baguette en se retournant, menaçant, près à lancer un sort.

- Dobby est désolé Monsieur Harry Potter, couina une voix bien connue, Dobby ne voulait pas effrayer Harry Potter Monsieur !

Le jeune sorcier rabaissa sa baguette.

- C'est pas grave Dobby…, grommela-t-il à l'adresse de l'elfe.

Que faisait-il là ? Il aurait du être à Poudlard, non ? De plus, sa présence ne l'enchantait guère. Certes, il aimait bien la petite créature, mais le souvenir de sa dernière visite et surtout ses conséquences l'empêchaient de se réjouir de cette visite surprise.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Y a un problème à Poudlard ?

- Tipsy voulait voir Harry Potter Monsieur, alors Dobby a emmené Tipsy.

Harry remarqua un elfe de maison qui se tenait dans l'ombre et les observait silencieusement.

- Tipsy ne doit pas être timide, assura Dobby, Harry Potter est un grand sorcier très bon !

- Tipsy n'est pas timide , répliqua ce dernier, Tipsy était juste troublé. Monsieur Harry Potter ressemble beaucoup au maître de Tipsy, ajouta-t-il plus poliment en s'inclinant respectueusement, ses grand yeux légèrement embrumés.

- Ton maître , répéta Harry, méfient, Qui est ton maître ?

- Le maître de Tipsy…, il marqua une pause avant de terminer en faisant une nouvelle révérence, Le maître de Tipsy c'est vous en l'absence du premier…

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Dobby souriait comme s'il venait de lui fêter son anniversaire surprise, Tipsy, tête baissé, semblait attendre une réponse et Harry, lui, les regardait tour à tour, nageant dans la plus totale incompréhension la plus totale. Qu'est ce que c'était encore cette histoire ? Il ne pouvait pas être le maître de Tipsy ! cela n'avait aucun sens ! Et pourquoi celui-ci parlait par énigme aussi ! Etait-ce une particularité de tous les elfes de maison ? Qui était le maître de Tipsy ? Et pourquoi était-ce lui son maître « en l'absence du premier » ?

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua-t-il finalement, Qui est ton maître ?

- Vous, Monsieur Harry Potter.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je voulais parler de l'autre, le premier !

Tipsy le dira à Harry Potter Monsieur mais pas ici, ni maintenant si Harry Potter le permet. Tipsy devra le dire si Monsieur Harry Potter le lui ordonne Monsieur cependant Tipsy ose espérer que Monsieur Harry Potter ferra confiance à Tipsy et ne l'obligera pas à parler.

Harry soupira, exaspéré. Comme si, ces derniers temps, il n'était pas suffisamment sur les nerfs ! Et pourquoi ce satané elfe ne voulait-il pas lui donner le nom de son maître ? Qu'est ce qu'il cachait ? las de toutes ses questions sans réponse, il se tourna vers Dobby.

J'aimerais te parler, toi !

Très bien Monsieur Harry Potter !

Le sorcier acquiesça et se dirigea silencieusement vers le couloir. Avant de sortir, il se regarda Tipsy qui l'observait, perplexe.

- Toi, reste ici, tu ne bouge pas , ordonna-t-il fermement en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Dobby ? Pourquoi avoir emmener cette elfe ici ?

Tipsy voulait voir Harry Potter Monsieur. Et Dobby l'a emmené. Dobby pensait qu'Harry Potter serait contant Monsieur.

Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?

Tipsy Monsieur. Mais Tipsy a dit à Dobby qui était son maître et Dobby a pensé qu'Harry Potter pouvait lui faire confiance Monsieur Harry Potter.

Harry hésita avant de soupirer. Après tout Dobby ne l'avait jamais trahi et si l'on faisait abstraction de sa deuxième année, l'avait toujours aidé comme il le pouvait mais il serrait facile de l'abuser… Cependant, Tipsy ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaise intention mais pourquoi cacher l'identité de son maître ? Par ordre de celui-ci ?

Il entra dans la chambre, Dobby sur les talons. Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui faire confiance comme le suggérait l'elfe ?

Très bien Tipsy, que me veux-tu , demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La créature parut hésitante avant de répondre.

Tipsy voudrait demander à Monsieur Harry Potter de retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée. Avec ses amis.

Et pourquoi , demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Parce que…Parce que Tipsy voudrait que… Que Monsieur Harry Potter et Tipsy fassent un marché…

Un marché…, répéta Harry de plus en plus surprit, Quel marché ?

Tipsy… Veut que Harry Potter retourne à Poudlard. En échange Tipsy aidera Harry Potter à trouver les Horcruxes.

Cette fois le sorcier se releva d'un bond.

Comment es-tu au courant pour les Horcruxes?

Tipsy demande pardon à Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Tipsy a été dans la pensine de Dumbledore Monsieur Harry Potter.

Tu espionne Dumbledore maintenant siffla-t-il, agressif.

Tipsy l'a fait, il y a longtemps, mais Tipsy n'a pas oublié, Monsieur Harry Potter, couina l'elfe, l'air soudain inquiet, Mais Tipsy ne recommencera plus, Monsieur Harry Potter si cela gène Monsieur Harry Potter.

Harry se força à se rassoire pour reprendre son calme. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il demanda :

Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille à Poudlard ?

Tipsy ne veut pas répondre Monsieur.

C'est ton maître qui t'envois ?

Oui et non, Monsieur Harry Potter. Tipsy vient pour son maître mais pas sous son ordre. Mais Tipsy pense que son maître approuverait… Tipsy l'espère, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Le jeune homme regarda l'elfe qui, les oreilles penchées en avant, semblait replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire qui est ton maître Tipsy , murmura-t-il gentiment.

Tipsy ne veut pas le dire, s'obstina l'elfe, Tipsy ne veut pas…

Il releva la tête et le toisa avec défi.

Tipsy le dira lorsqu'il sera sûr que tout est en ordre. Tipsy le dira volontairement. Mais si Harry Potter le lui ordonne, Tipsy le dira car Tipsy est un elfe de maison fidèle et obéissant mais Tipsy ne veut pas le dire pour l'instant.

Sentant la migraine venir, Harry n'insista pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de lui laisser une chance.

Laisse moi y réfléchir veux-tu ? Je te donnerais ma réponse la dernière semaine des vacances. Par hiboux.

Tipsy s'inclina, apparemment ravi.

Merci Monsieur Harry Potter !

Mouais… Allez, rentrez tous les deux, il ne faudrait pas que mon oncle et ma tante vous trouvent ici…

Après une nouvelle révérence, les deux elfe transplantèrent.

Et voilà ! en espérant que ça vous plait toujours !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Le monde des sorciers d'Harry Potter et les personnages sont nés de la fertile imagination de J.K. Rowling mis à part Tipsy et autres qui peuvent se montrer qui m'appartienne !

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant et encore un grand merci aux lecteurs et au reviewers !

Erylis: merci ! j'espère que la suite te tentera autant -

Sweety : tu peux le lire maintenant ! encore merci !

Gryffondor : haha ! tu aimerais bien savoir lol ! un début de réponse arrive ! bonne lecture !

666Naku : lol ! hé bien, la voilà !

Chapitre 2 : Question de confiance… 

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors , demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ils étaient tous les trois, Ron, Hermione et lui, assis sur le lit du rouquin. Le jeune sorcier venait de raconter sa rencontre avec Tipsy, une semaine auparavant.

- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Parfois, il pensait aux paroles de l'elfe et en concluait que s'il cachait des choses, c'était une preuve de sa traîtrise. Les autres fois, il songeait qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une chance de trouver les Horcruxes. Après tout, Tipsy semblait débrouillard et si réellement il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, il pourrait être une aide non négligeable.

- C'est pourtant évident, lâcha Ron, tu devrais prévenir McGonagall qu'un elfe plus que louche traîne à Poudlard !

- Pour qu'il se fasse renvoyer , coupa Hermione, et s'il est honnête ?

- S'il était honnête, il n'aurait pas cherché à cacher l'identité de son maître !

- Dobby l'avait bien fait, lui aussi !

- Il était évident que Dobby agissait dans l'intérêt d'Harry !

- À vraiment ? Il me semble que ce n'était pas ton avis lorsqu'il a lancé un cognard contre Harry ! Ou lorsqu'il a bloqué la voix 9 3/4 !

- Tu prends la défense de cet elfe à cause de la sale !

- PAS LA SALE, MAIS LA _S.A.L.E._ Et d'ailleurs, ça n'a rien à voir !

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est comme pour Kreattur que tu continus à défendre alors qu'il a tué Sirius.

- On ne parle pas de lui ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas responsable ! Ce sont ses maîtres qui ont fait de lui un traître !

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que Tipsy n'a pas des maîtres Mangemorts ?

- Si c'était le cas, Dobby ne l'aurait pas emmené !

- Imperium, ça te dit quelque chose ? Et puis, Dobby peut ne pas savoir que le maître de Tipsy est un Mangemort !

- Il était l'elfe de maison de Malefoy ! Il doit connaître les Mangemorts ! Et puis, je ne vois pas qui aurait pû lancer un sort à Dobby !

- Tipsy peut-être ! Ou son maître !

- Parce que tu crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé en juin, Poudlard n'est pas surveillé ? Que les Mangemorts entrent et sortent à leur guise ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Rogue a bien réussi à tromper Dumbledore ! Pourquoi personne n'aurait pu tromper McGonagall ?

- Parce qu'après ça, ils sont encore plus prudents !

- Et si on demandait à quelqu'un de l'Ordre, coupa Harry pour mettre fin à la dispute.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Excellente idée ! On peut demander à Lupin !

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça et tous trois descendirent. Remus Lupin, aidé de Tonks, débarrassé le jardin des nombreux gnomes qui pullulaient. Le loup-garou se tourna vers eux.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Euh… Oui… J'aimerais avoir un conseil…

Fronçant les sourcils, Lupin les suivit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Le jeune sorcier raconta pour la deuxième fois sa discussion avec l'elfe, sans parler des Horcruxes cependant. Lupin semblait perplexe et légèrement nostalgique lorsque Harry eut fini son récit.

- Alors je me demandais si on pouvait lui faire confiance…, termina-t-il.

- Oh Tipsy a toujours été un elfe très fidèle à… À son maître. Et je peux t'assurer que celui-ci n'était pas plus Mangemort que toi et moi…

- Ah , s'exclama Hermione les faisant sursauter, Tu vois Ron, j'avais raison , lâcha-t-elle, triomphante.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir :

- Ça aurait très bien pu être le cas !

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter deux secondes , grommela Harry.

Ils se turent, se fusillant des yeux. Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Lupin.

- Vous le connaissiez, demanda-t-il, surprit.

- Disons que je l'ai déjà rencontré, il y a quelques années. Mais je le croyais mort depuis tout ce temps… S'il veut que tu retournes à Poudlard, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons.

- Et vous pensez que je devrais… ?

Lupin resta songeur un moment avant de répondre lentement.

- Les raisons de Tipsy sont souvent les mêmes que celles de son maître. Et celui-ci ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive du mal à Harry Potter…

- Il me connaît ?

- Vous avez dû faire connaissance, il y a longtemps je présume, sourit le loup-garou que la discussion semblait amuser.

Harry ne répondit pas. Lupin semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait en dire et ce dialogue énigmatique l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Qui pouvait être ce maître ?

- Et vous savez pourquoi je suis son maître en l'absence du premier ?

- Oui mais Hermione sera d'accord avec moi si je te répond de respecter les zones d'ombre qu'il a semé, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

C'est plus sérieusement cependant qu'il ajouta :

- Je ne tiens pas à t'influencer, mais Tipsy tient toujours ses promesses faîtes à quelqu'un qu'il estime. Or, quoiqu'il t'ait promis en échange, il le ferra, je peux te l'assurer…Et je peux te promettre aussi que lorsqu'il se décidera à te dire qui est son maître, tu ne regretteras pas de lui avoir fait confiance…

Nerveux, Tipsy faisait les cent pas dans les cuisines sous le regard agacé des autres elfes de maisons. Par mesure de sécurité, il ne leur avait pas précisé qu'il n'était pas un nouveau « employé », mais ne participait pas aux travaux de ceux-ci. Après tout, il n'était pas l'un des elfes de Poudlard et puis, l'idée d'être si près du but le rendait irritable. Avait-il bien fait de cacher le nom de son maître à Harry Potter ? De parler des Horcruxes ? N'en avait-il pas trop dit ? Ou pas assez ? S'il décidait de ne pas lui faire confiance, de ne pas revenir à l'école, comment pourrait-il faire ? Tout son plan s'écroulait !Peut-être aurait-il du faire connaissance avec lui dès son entrer à Poudlard. Oui, il avait tout fait de travers, il en était sûr à présent. Comment réparer ses erreurs ?

Il secoua la tête, agacé. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il avait fait les bons choix. Ce dévoiler trop tôt aurait fait rater les choses. Il aurait pu être découvert pas les Mangemorts et le _rat_ l'aurait reconnu et dénoncé. Non, il devait rester calme. Harry finirait par venir. Sinon, il ne lui aurait pas laissé un délais. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu le renvoyer ou même l'obliger à parler. Il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était un bon signe, non ? D' ailleurs, il le saurait bientôt. Dans la semaine. Plus qu'une semaine avant de savoir s'il avait tout perdu ou, au contraire, tout gagné. Une semaine, c'est si peu lorsqu'on attend depuis 17 ans ! Mais si long lorsqu'on est seul avec ses doutes et ses angoisses.

- La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Non, décidément, il était trop nerveux. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il se calme !

- Hé bien Tipsy ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne dis plus bonjour , demanda une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Remus !

Le loup-garou lui sourit et l'elfe s'inclina joyeusement.

- Bonjour ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien je me suis dit que tu serrais heureux si je venais te rendre une petite visite.

Tipsy lui sauta dans les bras.

- Oh oui ! Tipsy est très heureux ! mais comment savais-tu que…

- Que tu étais là ? Facile, Harry me l'a dit.

L'elfe s'écarta doucement et le regarda stupéfait.

- Harry Potter ? Il… Il t'a parlé de…

- Oui. Il voulait mon avis sur ta petite visite et votre marché…

- Et… ?

- Laisse-moi finir , s'exclama Remus en riant, je lui ai dit que tu pouvais et que ton maître n'était pas un Mangemort… Mais pas qu'il s'agissait de James, ne t'inquiète pas, il le détailla en silence avant d'ajouter, Tu as vieilli…J'en conclus que tu viens de cette époque ?

- Tipsy réserve ce qui lui reste de Pouvoir pour sauver son maître…

- Sauver… James ? Tu veux dire que tu vas… ?

- Tipsy ferra tout pour sauver son maître, répéta-t-il.

- Et Harry ? Pourquoi ?

- Tipsy sait pour la prophétie… Tipsy la connaît entièrement…

Suivit un long silence avant que Remus ne demande, soudain inquiet.

- La prophétie ?. Quelle prophétie ?

- C'est… Dangereux de la dire ici…

- Ok, suis-moi…

Ils sortirent des cuisines et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Ils entrèrent en silence puis Remus demanda.

- Quelle prophétie ?

- Tipsy pensait que tu serais au courant, fit-il remarquer.

Avait-il le droit d'en parler ? peut-être que Dumbledore préférait qu'elle reste cachée. Mais Remus ne répéterait rien et il avait le droit d'être au courant de ce qu'il allait faire et surtout de connaître l'une des causes de la mort de son ami.

- Une prophétie qui dit, en gros, qu'Harry Potter doit tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui. Tipsy ne sait pas si elle est valable avant d'avoir été dévoiler mais ne veut pas prendre le risque que cela soit le cas. De plus… Tipsy pensait qu'Harry Potter aurait envie de venger et sauver sa famille.

- Je comprends, murmura Remus, Comment es-tu au courant pour cette prophétie ?

- Tipsy a fouillé la pensine de Monsieur Dumbledore. Tipsy voulait mettre toutes les chances de réussite de son côté…

- Et pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir avant Harry ?

- Tipsy ne voulait pas que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il fasse risquer sa vie et sa naissance à Harry Potter. Tipsy avait peur que tu t'y opposes. Mais maintenant, Tipsy espère qu'il n'a pas eut tort de le dire.

- Je ne m'y opposerais pas si c'est ce que tu crains mais j'aimerais que tu préviennes Harry et ses amis. Tu ne peux pas leur faire courir de danger sans les avertir.

- Mais s'il refuse…

- Je ne pense pas que Harry refusera…S'il peut sauver sas parents, je pense qu'il le ferra. J'en suis même sûr…

- Tipsy y réfléchira…

Et voilà !

À bientôt pour la suite si vous accrochez toujours

Grande Troll !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à vous tous ! Le chapitre 3 arrive… Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous dire merci, lecteurs et reviewers ! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ! 

**_Gryffondor : _**c'est sûr, Remus est tr ès mystérieux ! (Comme toujours d'ailleurs !). Moi aussi, je pensais que Dumbledore aurait parlé de la prophétie à Remus au moins mais il me semblait que non… J'ai quand même vérifié, suite à ta review et il avoue belle et bien à Harry que tous deux sont les seuls au courant ou en tout cas, à la connaître en entier… En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**_Erylis : _**Contente de l'apprendre lol ! Les prochains chapitre répondront sans doute à certaines questions, mais c'est pas le cas de celui-ci, va falloir attendre lol !

666Naku : que d'enthousiasme ! lol ! merci, ça fait plaisir ! Quant à ta question… Aha ! Tu verras, lol ! 

**_katia_** : je sais pas si c'est aussi bien mais ta review fait très très très très plaisir ! lol ! La voilà, la suite ! mdr !

Maintenant, place à l'histoire!

Chapitre 3 : Mensonge 

Ron posa sa plume avec humeur. On aurait pu croire qu'avec la guerre, les professeurs leur donneraient moins de devoir mais non ! Bien au contraire ils n'en avaient jamais eut autant. Entre les cours habituels et les heures supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal, de duels, de sortilèges et de potions pour leurs permettrent de se défendre en cas d'attaque et les entraînements destiner à leurs apprendre comment réagir si les Mangemorts passer à l'assaut, les élèves n'avaient plus une minute de tranquillités. Or comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils devaient aussi se concentrer sur les Horcruxes et Hermione n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de commencer d'or et déjà un programme de révisions auquel elle essayait –sans succès d'ailleurs - de leurs faire adhérer.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre pour la première fois et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Ca fait une heure que tu es sur ce parchemin et la seule chose que tu es écrite c'est « Les Sorciers et la mythologie » !

- Pas de ma faute si j'y connais rien !

- C'est peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle le professeur nous en parle !

- Je te rappelle que tu es la seule à écouter Binns !

- On est à la bibliothèque donc tu as des tonnes de livres à ta disposition et j'ai accepté de te prêter mes notes alors que tu ne le mérites vraiment pas ! Alors tu pourrais faire un effort !

- Pfff… J'ai rien à dire sur les sorciers et la mythologie ! Il nous soûle avec ses trois parchemins !

- C'est un sujet _passionnant !_, assura Hermione.

- Bien évidemment, pour Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout, c'est un sujet si…_Passiiiiiiiiiiiiiionnant , _il avait crié ce dernier mot d'une vois sur-aigu imitant parfaitement - à ses yeux - un cris d'hystérie.

Avant que la jeune sorcière n'ait pu répliquer, la bibliothécaire se jetait sue eux en hurlant qu'ils étaient ici dans une bibliothèque, et qu'ils devaient rester _silencieux_ et enfin qu'ils ferraient mieux de sortir immédiatement s'ils ne voulaient être tous les trois en retenue.

Ils obéirent sans se faire prier mais, dès qu'ils furent dehors Hermione retourna dans la salle commune sans un regard pour Ron. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry en quête de soutient mais sa tête morose le retint de dire quoique ce soit. Ils rentrèrent donc en silence, chacun plonger dans leurs pensées réciproques. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'Hermione se comporte en parfaite Miss Je Sais Tout Et J'ai Toujours Raison ? Toutes ces disputes commençaient vraiment à l'agacer. L'avantage, c'est que maintenant, il avait une bonne raison de ne plus aller à la bibliothèque au moins jusqu 'à la fin de la semaine. Cette pensée améliora considérablement son humeur et c'est beaucoup plus joyeusement qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de Gryffondor.

Soudain Harry s'arrêta.

- L'épée , s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Ron.

- Quoi ? Quelle épée ? Où une épée ? Pourquoi une épée ?

Mais, sans répondre, son ami courut vers les dortoirs.

- Attend-moi , s'écria-t-il en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Harry ne l'écouta pas et continua sa course folle. Bientôt, il le perdit de vue. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, celui-ci était penché sur sa valise et en sortait la cape d'invisibilité. Ron l'observa en silence, trop essoufflé pour poser les nombreuses questions qu'il en venait à se poser. De plus, il en avait tant qu'il n'aurait pas su par où commencer. Quand il eut retrouvé son souffle et son ami sa carte des Maraudeurs il se décida finalement pour une simple interrogation qui résumait un peu toutes les autres :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- L'épée de Gryffondor, il faut que je vérifie si ce n'est pas un Horcruxes…

- Un Horcruxes ? L'épée que t'as sortie du Choixpeau pour sauver Ginny ? Impossible ! Et puis Dumbledore y aurait pensé, lui aussi ! Il était fou mais pas stupide !

- Je sais… Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? Et puis… C'est mieux que de rester là rien faire et à attendre que cet elfe de malheur daigne donner de ses nouvelles !

Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui faire confiance , répliqua-t-il.

En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils n'avaient plus eut aucune nouvelle de Tipsy et commençait à vraiment s'impatienter.

- Lupin nous a dit que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance !

- Et alors ? Peut-être que Tipsy a changé de camps ! Ou a été soumis à l'Imperium !

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre.

- Tu viens, ou pas ?

- J'arrive, soupira-t-il.

Ils se mirent tous deux sur la cape qui d'ailleurs commençait à devenir trop petite pour deux. Ils avaient dû grandir durant l'été. Lentement, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore ou, plutôt, de McGonagall. Arrivés devant la gargouille, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry quitta la cape en soupirant.

- Pourquoi s'amuser à changer de mots de passes tous les ans, grommela Ron.

- Le mot de passe, c'est « Spero patronum » , murmura une voix les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'elfe de maison qui les observait bizarrement, apparemment perdu.

- Tipsy , s'exclama Harry.

- Lui-même Monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

- Comment tu sais mon nom , demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Tipsy ne peut pas ne pas connaître le nom du meilleur gardien de Gryffondor depuis des siècles, Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

Sur le coup, Ron le trouva de suite beaucoup plus sympathique et ne douta plus une seule seconde qu'il soit un allier. Il eut un sourire digne.

Oh ! N'exagérons rien , répliqua-t-il avec une fausse modestie.

Tipsy n'exagère rien Monsieur, sourit l'elfe en faisant une petite révérence.

Harry soupira.

- Peu importe , coupa-t-il, Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ? Tu ne te seras sans doute pas déplacé pour nous donner le mot de passe uniquement, je suppose ?

- Pas vraiment non… Je me baladais juste et quand je vous ai entendu, je vous ai suivi…

- Tu nous as entendu ?

- Tipsy est habitué à…, il ne termina pas sa phrase et soupira longuement, Tipsy voulait parler à Monsieur Harry Potter.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Juste que les élèves de Gryffondor se couchent très tard et que les autres elfes sont obligés d'attendre très tardivement pour pouvoir commencer le ménage et donc sont épuisés parce qu'ils ne dorment pas assez… Comme ils ont appris par Dobby que Tipsy connaissait Monsieur Harry Potter et comme Dobby n'osait pas déranger Monsieur Harry Potter pour ça, ils ont demandé à Tipsy de vous en parler car vous êtes un ami des préfets.

Il avait parlé rapidement, la tête basse, comme honteux. Harry lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Les autres elfes t'ont demandé ça ? Vraiment ?

- Tipsy est un simple délégué Monsieur Harry Potter…

- Mouais…, grommela-t-il, visiblement peu convaincu.

Il haussa finalement les épaules et ajouta assez sèchement.

- Et c'est pour servir de messager entre les elfes et les préfets que tu m'as fait venir à Poudlard ?

- Euh… Non… Mais Tipsy peut en profiter, non ?

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi mais cet elfe était différent des autres. Harry devait penser la même chose car c'est légèrement ironique qui répondit.

- Bien sûr Tipsy peut… Et il peut aussi dire pourquoi il m'a fait venir, par la même occasion.

- Tipsy a promis qu'il dirait tout au moment venu…, il hésita avant d'ajouter, mal à l'aise, et le moment n'est pas encore venu…

À nouveau il les salua d'une révérence avant de disparaître dans un petit « pop ». Suivit un long silence que Ron fut le premier à briser.

- Il parle toujours pas énigme ?

- J'espère pour lui que non… Ma patience a des limites ! Et nous ne sommes pas plus avancé qu'avant !

Il lança un regard à la carte, sans doute pour voir où il était parti et laissa échapper un juron.

- Rusard s'approche, grommela-t-il.

Ils se cachèrent sous la cape et rejoignirent la salle de Gryffondor. Hermione était sur un fauteuil, près d'une cheminée. Ils s'assirent à ses côtés, redevenu visible à l'abri des regards.

- On a rencontré Tipsy, lui apprit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Elle l'ignora superbement.

- Où étais-tu , demanda-t-elle à Harry alors qu'il croisait les bras, furieux et vexés.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va ? bref ! comme toujours, merci à vous ! Dans ce chapitre, les choses avancent un peu, enfin je trouve ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, donc !

Mais avant, le disclamer : J.K. Rowling est l'unique et la grande créatrice du monde d'Harry Potter et des personnages y vivant même si certains sont de moi… Pour l'instant, Tipsy !

Un grand merci à mes deux reviewers :

**_Katia : _**merci ! contant vraiment que tu trouves ça trop bien ! Mais faut patienter un peu pour « savoir ce qui va se passer » ! lol ! en tout cas, voici la suite !

**_Erylis_** : Je ne sais pas si dans le Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, l'épée est un Horcruxe, je ne cois pas… Mais je pense que c'est possible que Voldemort l'aurait voulu… En attendant, voilà la suite !

_**Chapitre 4 : Chez les Maraudeurs…**_

- Hermione , s'exclama Ron, agacé.

- Quoi , siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers une deuxième année qui descendait du dortoir , Et toi là ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu monte immédiatement ! Extinction des feux à dix heures pile !

- Hermione , coupa le jeune sorcier, Tu sais comment on appelle ce que tu fais ? De l'abus de pouvoir !

- Parce que tu trouves normal que les elfes doivent faire le ménage à deux heures du matin ?

- C'était une excuse bidon de la part de Tipsy !

- Peut-être mais elle avait un fond véridique et lorsqu'on y réfléchit, il avait raison !

- Bon, je monte me coucher, soupira Harry d'une voix lasse en s'éloignant.

Personne ne l'écouta.

- Tu vas continuer longtemps avec ta sale ?

- S.A.L.E! Et oui, je vais continuer longtemps ! Jusqu'à ce que la condition des elfes de maisons s'améliore !

- Mais puisqu'ils ne _veulent pas_ que ça s'améliore !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Si tu es un esclavagiste, c'est ton problème pas le mien , cracha-t-elle avec hargne en montant rageusement les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre.

Ron n'était qu'un imbécile. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi… Méprisable, vis-à-vis des elfes ? Comment pouvait-il accepter cette injustice ? Elle s'assit sur le lit, rageuse. Quelqu'un frappa alors, la faisant sursauter. Ses camarades de chambres étaient déjà endormis, cela ne pouvait donc pas être elles. Mais alors qui ?

- Entrez…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe qui lui lança un regard fatigué. Il chancela et s'agrippa in extremis au lit. Hermione se leva d'un bond et le rejoignit.

- Ça va pas ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, Miss, Tipsy est juste fatigué…

- Tipsy ? C'est donc toi ? Je suis Hermione Granger, une amie d'Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Tipsy est heureux de faire la connaissance de Miss Hermione Granger, assura l'elfe d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'as tu , insista-t-elle, tu es malade ?

- Un peu Miss Hermione Granger. Tipsy reviendra ranger le dortoir de Miss Hermione Granger après. Au revoir Miss Hermione Granger.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas mal assuré et Hermione le rattrapa.

- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas travailler alors que tu es malade !

- Si Tipsy ne le fait pas, personne ne le ferra, soupira-t-il.

Il eut un pauvre sourire vaillant.

- Si tu veux, je t'aide, proposa alors la jeune sorcière.

- Miss Hermione Granger ferrait ça pour Tipsy , s'étonna-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tous les sorciers ne sont pas des monstres égoïstes !

Pas comme Ron, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Tipsy ne voudrait pas que…, commença-t-il.

- Ça ira ! allons-y ! Que dois-tu faire ?

- Ranger le dortoir et la salle de Gryffondor… Miss Hermione Granger…

- Ok! Occupes-toi de la chambre, je me charge du reste !

Elle descendit et commença immédiatement le travail. Pauvre Tipsy ! Il paraissait si vieux et fatigué ! Elle ne voyait pas vraiment pour quelles raisons Harry et Ron pouvaient se méfier de lui. Autant Kreattur pouvait se montrer désagréable, autant lui était très gentil et poli. Elle rangea rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur un petit livre à la couverture miteuse. Les gens devraient faire plus attention à leurs affaires ! Elle l'ouvrit, espérant trouver le nom de son propriétaire. « Lily Evans, Gryffondor ». Elle sursauta et le feuilleta. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? C'était un cahier de notes qui semblait avoir servit à tout : Journal Intime, Notes sur des sorts ou potions, carnet de révision…Perplexe, elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons, oubliant complètement Tipsy.

D'un bond, elle fut près des lits. Elle tira brusquement le baldaquin de son ami.

-Harry! Harry regarde!

Il grommela et remit ses lunettes alors que Ron se levait en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

Elle mit le livre sous son nez, sans un mots.

- C'est à toi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Il le prit et le feuilleta.

- Tu me vois tenir à jour ce genre de carnet ?

Elle lui lança un regard dépité et l'ouvrit à la première page.

- Alors ?

Harry ne répondit pas, stupéfait.

- Où tu as trouvé ça ?

- Trouver quoi , demanda Ron en se penchant pour observer le livre.

- Dans la salle de Gryffondor, répondit une voix.

Elle se retourna surprise pour voir Tipsy qui les observait en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que….

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle le regarda, effarée, prononcer des paroles indistinctes puis la scène devint floue et avant qu'ils n'aient réagi, il disparut. À présent, ils semblaient traverser l'espace, comme attiré par un portoloin. Lorsque tout cessa enfin, ils étaient toujours dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Ils se lancèrent un regard perplexe.

- Que…

- Rends- moi ça , hurla une voix.

Des éclats de rire répondirent.

- Hors de question mon brave Cornedrue , répliqua un sorcier en entrant dans le dortoir, tenant à bout de doigt un petit livre.

Il monta sur le lit un lisant.

- Aujourd'hui, nouveau cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et encore en équipe avec ce prétentieux de première classe…

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAATMOL ! Rends ça immédiatement , beugla son compagnon qui lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber au sol et tentant sans succès de rattraper le carnet.

Hermione, reconnaissant la couverture – en bien meilleur état-- de celui qu'elle avait donné à Harry le reprit et le cacha sous sa cape. Bientôt, deux autres sorciers entraient. L'un d'eux, petit et un peu rond, observa ses compagnons avec amusement, mais l'autre se tourna, au grand damne de la jeune fille, immédiatement vers eux. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu…

- Euh …, commença Ron.

- …Nous…, continua Harry qui observait le dénommé Patmol et son compagnon qui, d'ailleurs lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

- …voulons voir Dumbledore immédiatement, termina enfin Hermione, espérant couper court aux autres interrogations.

Les quatre Gryffondor se lancèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

- On vous emmène alors…

Ils sortirent tous les sept, silencieux. Il était pourtant évident que les Maraudeurs voulaient leur poser des questions, Sirius et James en tête.

Cependant, chaque fois qu'ils faisaient mine de vouloir parler, Lupin les arrêtait mais Hermione n'était pas vraiment sure d'en être soulagé. En effet, depuis le début il ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil méfient à Harry et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il soit juste surpris par la ressemblance physique avec son ami. Pourtant, il y avait peu de chance pour que cela soit le cas… Elle avait lut, en troisième année que les Loups-garous étaient plus réceptifs aux auras. Or, il lui semblait avoir, dans ses recherches, apprit qu'elles mêlaient celles des parents et une même aura ajouté à une ressemblance plus que frappante, ça avait de quoi laisser des doutes dans l'esprit le plus lent.

Heureusement, Harry faisait semblant d'ignorer où il était et les regards des quatre Gryffondor. Mais Ron n'avait pas cette discrétion et ne cessait de les observer en donnant des coups de coudes stupéfaits à son ami qui essayait de ne pas s'en occuper. Bientôt, le jeune sorcier dut comprendre car il marcha sans plus faire de gaffes. C'est donc bien plus facilement qu'elle ne l'avait craint qu'ils rejoignirent le bureau de Dumbledore. Les Maraudeurs dirent le mot de passe : « Chocogrenouille » avant de frapper.

- Entrez !

Ils poussèrent la porte et obéirent.

Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard avant de les suivre. Ils étaient venus sans trop réfléchire, rejoignant par habitude le vieux directeur mais que pourraient-ils lui dire et faire ? Ici, s'ils étaient réellement, comme elle le craignait dans le passé, il ne les connaissait pas et serrait lui aussi surpris pas la ressemblance Harry/James. Or, Voldemort étant sans doute, vu l'age des Maraudeurs, déjà en train de gagner pouvoir et puissance. Peut-être même qu'on le nommait Vous-Savez-Qui. Si c'était le cas, ils risquaient de s'attirer les méfiances de Dumbledore en prime. Pourtant, venant du futur, ils ne pouvaient pas révéler certaines choses, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus en position de cacher quoique ce soit.

- Tipsy , s'écria Ron ébahis.

Tous les regards furent sur lui et cette fois, Lupin ne put empêcher James de demander :

- Comment tu connais Tipsy toi ? Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'elfe qui les observait l'air stupéfait et inquiet, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tipsy devait parler à Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, Monsieur James Potter…

- Mouais… On en reparle plus tard, grommela ce dernier, suspicieux.

- Ce sera inutile, je crois, coupa Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, J'ai moi-même demandé à voir Tipsy sous les demandes pressantes de Monsieur Rusard qui le soupçonnait d'être le complice de certains élèves peu… Respectueux… De certains points du règlement.

- Tipsy n'y est pour rien Monsieur , assura James.

- Oh, mais je ne doute pas de sa fidélité…, Il se tourna alors vers les trois amis et eut un sourire, Je vois que vous êtes bien arrivé… Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais vous parler seul à seuls quelque temps histoires de régler les derniers points de votre inscription…

- Euh… Sans problème Monsieur, répondit poliment Hermione, de plus en plus perdu.

Les Maraudeurs sortirent. Avant de partir cependant, James se tourna vers Tipsy.

- Tu viens ou tu dors là ?

- Il va restait là cinq minutes si vous vouliez bien…

Le sorcier sembla hésiter un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner avec ses amis.

………………………………

Et voilà ! Les Maraudeurs sont apparus ! à bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours ! encore un grand merci à vous, lecteurs ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous continuez à lire !

Avant le nouveau chapitre, le disclamer ! Les choses ne changent pas, le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter et les personnages y vivant sont à J.K.Rowling, ne m'appartient depuis le début de l'histoire et pour l'instant, que Tipsy !

Réponses aux reviews :

Lunathelunatique : merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si il y a une ressemblance avec les noms des teletubbies, je connais pas lol ! moi aussi, je suis d'accord avec Hermione ! XD ! vive la S.A.L.E !

Erylis : pour les questions, ne t'inquiète pas, ils en poseront ! lol ! la suite !

Katia : Que de questions ! les réponses viendront avec la suite lol ! heureuse que tu aimes ! et tu as raison, Tipsy est bon comédien (n'est pas l'elfe de Maraudeurs qui veut XD !)

Noriane : il aurait pu en effet ! mais il est bien trop inquiet pour prendre le risque de changer quoique ce soit ! la suite est là !

_**Chapitre 5 :Des explications, enfin !**_

Dès que la porte fut refermée Dumbledore se tourna vers eux le visage sombre.

- Je crois que nous avons des explications mutuelles à nous fournir. Je vous propose de commencer cela nous évitera de vous répéter ce que vous savez déjà…

Ils se lancèrent un regard puis Harry, parce qu'il connaissait mieux Dumbledore, raconta toute l'histoire depuis l'arrivé de Tipsy à celles des Maraudeurs, Hermione ajoutant sa discutions avec Tipsy et la découverte du carnet.

- Finalement, termina-t-il, ils nous ont emmener dans votre bureau.

- Je suppose que vous vous doutez un peu de qui vous à fait venir ici…

Harry lança un regard noir à Tipsy qui ne cilla pas.

- On s'en doute Monsieur, acquiesça-t-il sèchement.

- Tipsy n'a pas vraiment voulu mal faire même si j'avoue qu'il vous devait des informations qu'il ne vous a apparemment pas données.

- C'est que Tipsy devait avoir ses raisons , coupa l'elfe qui paraissait agacé.

Personne ne lui répondit. Finalement le directeur se tourna vers lui.

- Maintenant, je te demanderais de leur donner les explications qu'ils réclament.

- Tipsy n'a pas à le faire, ni a obéir à Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, répliqua-t-il.

- Si tu préfères que j'en parle à James, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, fit remarquer le directeur avec calme mais sévérité.

Tipsy lui lança un regard noir.

- Très bien, grommela-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le bureau.

- Tipsy est l'elfe de maison de Monsieur James Potter, commença-t-il.

Harry sursauta.

- Quoi ? Mais… , il se tut.

C'était à présent si évident… Toutes ces allusions… _Monsieur Harry Potter ressemble beaucoup au maître de Tipsy. mon maître c'est vous en l'absence du premier… _Il soupira.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que cela présentait un risque que Tipsy ne pouvait pas prendre. Tipsy a des pouvoirs rares comme celui de voir l'avenir ou de pouvoir se déplacer dans le temps en plus de l'espace. Cette nuit, Tipsy a vu l'avenir de Monsieur James Potter alors Tipsy a décidé de tout faire pour le sauver dans cette époque mais, en cas de défaite, pour qu'Harry Potter puisse changer le passé. Si vous êtes là, c'est que Tipsy a échoué et est obligé de vous appeler pour réussir là où Tipsy a échoué…, ajouta-t-il en baissant tristement les oreilles. Tipsy a alors prévenu Monsieur Albus Dumbledore pour que Monsieur Albus Dumbledore l'aide…

- Il n'empêche que tu aurais dû nous prévenir , explosa Harry, Au lieu de nous envoyer ici sans un mot !

Si ce satané elfe avait daigné le prévenir, il aurait trouvé un moyen pour ne pas entraîner Ron et Hermione dans cette galère. Et puis il aurait emmené la carte et sa cape. Maintenant, il se retrouvait à l 'époque de son père et Sirius sans y avoir été préparé. Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors qu'il songeait qu'il allait faire sa septième année avec eux. Bien sûr, si on regardait le bon côté des choses, il pourrait les sauver, faire la connaissance de ses parents mais s'il échouait ? Si au lieu de les sauver il précipitait leurs morts ? C'était mettre le monde sorcier en danger. Pourtant, puisqu'il était là, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Bien sûr, cela signifiait retrouver les Horcruxes. Tous mêmes ceux que Dumbledore avait détruit par le passé… Ou plutôt le future…

Le directeur lui sourit.

- C'est peut-être une tache difficile, mais je vois que tu es à Gryffondor…

Harry acquiesça. De toute façon, qu'il tut Voldemort ici ou ailleurs…

- Très bien…, soupira-t-il.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres qui semblaient attendre sa réponse.

- Ça vous va ?

- On t'a déjà dit qu'on t'accompagnerait, fit remarquer Hermione.

Il leur sourit.

- Alors on fait comme ça…

S'il voulait être sincère avec lui-même il devait bien avoué qu'il était heureux qu'ils soient là. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet.

- Bon, reprit Dumbledore, il va falloir vous inventer une histoire pour expliquer votre arrivé. Il aurait été plus simple que vous ne rencontriez pas les Maraudeurs, surtout eux d'ailleurs. Ils ne vous lâcheront probablement pas facilement. Enfin, ce qui est fait et fait. Admettons donc que vous êtes d'anciens élèves de Beaubâtons mais avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort vos parents vous ont inscrit ici. Le père de l'un d'entre vous étant auror, craignant une attaque de Mangemort il m'a demandé exceptionnellement de lever les protections de Poudlard le temps de vous transplaner ici. Il y a eu un léger problème et vous êtes retrouvés dans le dortoir. De crainte de rester bloquer - les protections n'étant programmé pour être levé quelque minute seulement - il a dû vous laisser là. D'accord ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Très bien. Il faudra malgré tout que vous repassiez sous le choixpeau et que l'on change les noms de Monsieur Potter et Wesley étant donné que votre famille a ou fait ses études à Poudlard mais je ne vous apprend rien n'est ce pas, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, Disons que Monsieur Weasley s'appellera Whisly et vous Potter, Topper. Les sonorités sont suffisamment proches pour que personne soit vraiment surpris si vous réagissez en entendant vos véritables noms. Vous êtes issu de familles ayant un membre anglais ce qui explique que vous parliez parfaitement l'anglais.

- Et si on nous demande de parler français , s'inquiéta Hermione, Je sais me faire comprendre mais pas au point de faire croire que je suis française…

- C'est en effet un problème auquel j'espère que vous ne serez pas confrontés, sourit Dumbledore, maintenant je vais faire prévenir les professeurs. Vous passerez sous le choixpeau lors du dîner. Des questions ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Très bien ! Vous pouvez donc y aller ! Bonne année !

Ils sortirent en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Harry soupira, partagé entre l'appréhension et la joie. Il allait passer une année avec ses parents et les maraudeurs. Essayer de changer le passé. Mais en serrait-il capable ? S'il échouait cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour l'avenir. Ses responsabilités n'en étaient que plus grandes mais l'idée de pouvoir sauver James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore et tant d'autres, l'idée de pouvoir vraiment faire quelque chose, de rencontrer ses parents le soulageaient ou en tout cas l'aidait.

- Tipsy est encore avec le directeur , demanda une voix le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à James.

Euh… Je sais pas, oui enfin je crois, articula-t-il en regardant son père.

Tu crois quoi , railla-t-il gentiment, Qu'il est avec Dumbledore ou que tu ne le sais pas ?

Ben… Qu'il est avec Dumbledore…

James eut un sourire et lui tendit la main.

Je suis James Potter, Gryffondor et Maraudeurs.

Harry P… Topper.

Tous se présentèrent puis Sirius leur proposa de fêter leurs arriver à Poudlard. Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard surprit alors que le Maraudeur disparaissait dans les couloirs suivis de James. Lupin leur sourit.

On va les attendre dans une salle vide…

Ok…

Ils entrèrent bientôt dans une pièce sombre. Le loup-garou alluma un feu chaleureux et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils obéirent sans se faire prier. La présence de Lupin et Peter rendait Harry nerveux. L'un parce qu'il semblait beaucoup trop observateur à son goût, l'autre parce qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas le jeter au feu. Chose dont Pettigrow ne sembla pas se rendre compte car il s'assit à côté de lui.

Comment ça se fait que vous êtes entrés dans le dortoir , demanda-t-il, curieux.

Harry le toisa sans répondre, ce qui lui valut un regard inquisiteur de la part de Remus.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tipsy qui portait un plateau remplit d'éclair, de religieuse, de beignet, choux à la crème, et bonbons de toutes sortes. Il était suivi de James et Sirius. Le premier apportait d'autres victuailles et le second plusieurs bouteilles de bierraubeur et de jus de citrouille. Ils posèrent tout sur les tables avec un sourire satisfait.

Pour une fête improvisée, on a trouvé pas mal de choses , s'exclama gaiement Sirius.

À table , ordonna James en s'asseyant, Honneur aux invités !

Merci…, sourit timidement Hermione.

Harry croisa son regard et comprit que, comme lui, elle se demandait ce que cet accueil signifiait. Il se tourna donc vers Ron, mais celui-ci avait déjà commencé à tout dévorer. Ensemble, Harry et Hermione poussèrent un long soupire las tandis qu'il discutait joyeusement et la bouche pleine avec les maraudeurs.

Comme je pars en vacances, vous n'aurez pas la suite la semaine prochaine mais l'autre ! Sorry !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! Après un petit retard, la suite arrive ! Encore merci de lire cette fanfic ! et encore, le disclamer !

J.K.Rowling est l'incontestable auteur du monde d'Harry Potter et de ses attachants personnages, mis à part de mon petit Tipsy qui est de moi !

Katia : merci ! les voies des Maraudeurs sont impénétrables ! lol ! c'est moi ou tu n'aimes pas notre rat préféré ? mdr ! enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant…

Noriane : lol ! je trouve aussi ! la suite est là ! bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 6 : Répartitions**_

Monsieur Topper Harry!

Harry se dirigea vers le choixpeau sous le regard de tout Poudlard. Il le posa sur sa tête puis, après un long silence le vieux chapeau hurla : « Gryffondor ! » et le sorcier rejoignit son amie Hermione Granger sous les acclamations des Lions, les Maraudeurs en premier. Il s'assit avant de se tourner vers Ron, le seul qui n'avait pas encore été réparti, apparemment indifférent face à la curiosité des élèves. James se tourna vers ses amis.

Au moins, ils sont à Gryffondor… Les deux premiers en tout cas…

Les autres acquiescèrent alors que Ronald Whisly passait sous le choixpeau.

Il n'empêche que je sens un truc de bizarre, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi, grommela Remus, apparemment soucieux.

Et puis, cet Harry te ressemble beaucoup James, fit remarquer Sirius.

En plus, il n'a pas l'air sympa, renchérit Peter.

James et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui, sourcils froncés.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il s'est montré particulièrement froid à son égard, expliqua Lunard en haussant distraitement les épaules et applaudissant sans vraiment y faire attention l'entrée de Ron dans leurs maisons, mais visiblement, Dumbledore leur fait confiance alors…

Il accepte bien des gens comme Bellatrixe ou mon _cher et tendre_ frère et ils sont pas dignes de confiance, loin de là…, lâcha froidement Sirius.

James soupira. Tous deux avaient raison. Ils cachaient quelque chose, mais cela n'en faisait pas forcément des Mangemorts. Remus était un type formidable qui avait cependant un lourd secret : il était un loup-garou. Et bien sûr, ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. C'était sans doute la même chose pour les trois nouveaux. En tout cas, il l'espérait sincèrement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait envi de faire connaissance avec Harry Topper. Malgré les doutes de Sirius, l'inquiétude de Remus et sa froideur avec Peter. Certes, il lui ressemblait physiquement de manière frappante et cela la surprenait et même le mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais il voulait lui faire confiance. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait évidemment pas de chercher à découvrire leurs secrets. Il était tout de même un Maraudeur !

Cette nuit, on va commencer à les interroger , assura-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent. Il se tourna vers les trois amis.

Gryffondor en force , sourit-il.

Ils lui rendirent son sourire et le banquet que Dumbledore avait organisé pour fêter leurs arrivées commença.

Aucuns des sept ne mangea beaucoup, ayant englouti une quantité phénoménale de pâtisseries, mis à part Peter et Ron qui semblaient affamés alors que s'étaient eux qui avaient pris le plus de gâteaux. Ils discutèrent gaiement, mis à l'aise par l'enthousiasme des Gryffondor. De plus, Harry devait avouer qu'il était agréable d'être regardé pour autres choses que sa cicatrice, la gazette des sorciers ou sa condition de « survivant ».Ici, ou plutôt à cette époque, il attirait la curiosité pour deux raisons : il ressemblait à un certain maraudeur fort célèbre, et il arrivait d'une autre école. Aussi, n'était-il pas considéré comme une bête curieuse ou en tout cas pas plus que Ron, qui semblait vraiment heureux du changement, et Hermione qui profitait de toutes ses connaissances sur Beaubâtons et la France pour monopoliser la discussion sur le sujet et éviter que les garçons la trahissent.

De toute façon, tous deux étaient d'accord pour la laisser régler ces problèmes. Pour plus de sécurités, ils se contentèrent, sans regret, de parler Quidditch. Seul ennui : ils parlaient d'équipes et de joueurs de ce présent et donc de leur passé et pour la plupart, ses noms n'auraient rien évoqué si Harry ne connaissait pas par cœur « les Equipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande » que lui avait offert Hermione quelques années auparavant. Quant à Ron, il l'avait lui-même feuilleté et c'est sans trop de mal qu'ils purent prétendre avoir une bonne connaissance des équipes actuelles. Lorsque la discussion s'orienta sur celles française, tous deux s'en tirèrent en assurant que les Français étaient moins bons en Quidditch et que tous deux supportaient l'Angleterre ce qui leurs values une ovation de la part des jeunes anglais. Puis ils parlèrent technique et cette fois, ils participèrent sans le moindre mal au commentaire.

Hermione, de son côté, s'entendait à merveille avec Lily Evans et ses amies à la grande joie d'Harry qui voyait un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle. En effet, s'il avait beaucoup appris sur les Maraudeurs, il ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur sa mère. Finalement, peut-être que cette année ne se passerait pas si mal…

Beaucoup plus tard, ils suivirent les Maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir. Dumbledore, ou plutôt des elfes de maison avaient installé deux lits dans la chambre des Maraudeurs. Ce qui promettait des nuits mouvementés… Ils s'installèrent, épuisés mais les quatre Gryffondor ne paraissaient pas aussi fatigués.

- Ça va vous faire bizarre, de changer d'école en milieu de scolarité, non , commença Remus.

- Bah… Poudlard est réputée pour être une très bonne école… Et puis, depuis le temps qu'on en rêvait, pas vrai Ron ?

- Mouais…, bailla ce dernier.

- C'est comment, Beaubâtons , interrogea alors Sirius

- Moins bien, assura Ron.

- C'est… Différent… , répondit Harry en essayant de ce souvenir de tout ce que Fleur Delacourt lui avait dit sur le sujet, il n'y a pas d'armures dans les couloirs… pas d'esprit frappeur, j'ai entendu des élèves sans plaindre durant le banquet, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en croisant le regard surprit et interrogateur de son père et ses amis, … lorsque un professeur entre, tout le monde se lève…

Ce qui est très agaçant, coupa Ron d'une voix si endormi qu'Harry ne fut pas sûr que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Ce n'est pas si agaçant, corrigea-t-il, c'est juste une habitude à prendre…

Il craignait que de montrer trop de préférence pour Poudlard, alors qu'ils étaient censés ne rien y connaître paraisse louche. Aussi parla-t-il avec entrain de ses « amis » de Beaubâtons- l'une de ses soi-disant meilleurs amie ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur et il se mit rapidement d'accord avec Ron pour assurer qu'il s'agissait d'une fan de ce dernier qui sembla de suite beaucoup plus éveillé. Finalement, après nombres bâillements, les Maraudeurs acceptèrent de remettre leur interrogatoire à plus tard et Harry et Ron purent enfin se coucher. Le jeune sorcier s'endormit difficilement, mille pensées en tête. Réussirait-il à changer le passé ? Et à la fin de leur « mission » que deviendraient-ils ? Reprendraient-ils leur place normale dans le temps sachant que leur passé serait totalement différent ? Ou assisteraient-ils à leurs « naissances » et observeraient-ils ainsi leurs nouvelles vies qui ne seraient plus vraiment les leurs ? Ils se regarderaient grandir ou vivraient-ils leurs nouveau passé en directe ? Il secoua la tête. Ses questions n'avaient aucun sens et puis… Rien ne lui disait qu'il ne mourait pas lors de son combat contre Voldemort alors… Il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchirent s'il survivait. Il finit par s'endormir, tout en songeant que, quoique lui réserve l'avenir, son présent s'était plutôt amélioré. Il avait la possibilité de tout changer, de connaître ses parents et de revoir Sirius, le Sirius d'avant Askaban.

Le lendemain, le jet d'eau froide qui lui servit de réveil refroidit son enthousiasme déjà peu chaud. Il se releva d'un bond, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il était toujours dans les vapes et encore à se demander ce qui était l'imbécile qui l'avait ainsi arrosé, qu'il le tut, l'égorge, le détruise lorsqu'un cri inhumain et qui pourtant, il devrait l'admettre quelques secondes plus tard, était bien poussé par un être humain et non par un hybride entre le troll et le sombral, le tira pour de bon de son sommeil. Ron s'était redressé en hurlant, ruisselant d'eau et se jeta sur Sirius qui riait tant qu'il ne put éviter l'attaque. Tous deux roulèrent au sol, l'un beuglant, l'autre pouffant.

L'avantage d'être réveillé de la sorte était que plus personne n'était dans le brouillard lorsqu'ils descendirent essoufflés par une bataille de polochons qui avait suivi et avait séché les deux nouveaux. Hermione les attendait et ils se séparèrent des maraudeurs pour la rejoindre. Ils prirent un copieux petit déjeuné. La jeune sorcière avait demandé à Lily leurs emplois du temps et avait commencé à apprendre tous les livres, maugréant qu'ils n'étaient pas les mêmes que ce de leurs époques, que le programme avait changé et donc qu'elle avait **_énormément_** de retard. Les garçons la laissèrent monologuer en mangeant. Un message de Dumbledore apportait par Lily la coupa, au grand soulagement des deux sorciers.

« _Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau dès votre petit déjeuné prit, nous réglerons le problème des affaires aussi bien personnel que scolaire…Bon appétit, A.Dumbledore. »_

Formidable , s'exclama Hermione, ironique, Comme ça, on va rater les premiers cours de la matinée ! Alors qu'on a déjà du retard !

Merci…, Répondit simplement Harry en souriant à Lily.

Elle lui sourit.

Pas de quoi ! Harry Topper et Ronald Whisly, c'est ça? Moi c'est Lily Evans. Si vous avez un problème tous les trois, n'hésitez pas !

Ok !

Elle leur sourit à nouveau, son regard s'attarda sur Harry puis elle retourna s'asseoir avec ses amies, le laissant le cœur battant étrangement.

Et voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ! à plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Les vrais problèmes commencent…

Hermione et les deux garçons, dès leur petit déjeuné avalé, se levèrent pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Elle soupira en voyant les autres se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de cours et lança un nouveau regard à son emploi du temps. Si tout aller rapidement, ils ne devraient rater que le cours de Potions. Or Lily aimait cette matière et ils pourraient lui demander ses notes sans trop la gêner dans son travail. Mais tout de même ! Être absent dès le premier cour ! À quoi pensait le directeur ! Et Harry et Ron qui semblaient sans soucier comme du repas de ce soir ! Voir moins dans le cas du rouquin… Comment pouvait-on être aussi irresponsable ? Surtout qu'ils avaient un niveau encore plus bas que le sien ! Et cette année, Harry ne pourrait pas compter sur ce satané Prince de Sang-Mêlé… Ce qui serait bien mieux d'ailleurs. Il pourrait faire de réels progrès !  
Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bureau et Hermione, bien décidée à rater le moins de cours possible, frappa immédiatement. Le directeur leur ouvrit avec un petit sourire amical et espiègle.  
- Ha ! Vous voilà ! Entrez, entrez !  
Ils obéirent en silence. Dumbledore fit disparaître un plateau-repas vide.  
- Il m'arrive de manger seul avec Fumseck, expliqua-t-il, Lorsque je dois réfléchir en règle général…   
Il s'assit derrière son bureau et croisa les mains devant lui.   
- Asseyez vous…  
Il attendit que les trois sorciers fussent installés pour reprendre.  
- Bien. Votre arrivés un peu… Surprise… Ne nous a pas laissé le temps de régler certains détails comme vos affaires. C'est déjà heureux que vous ayez vos baguettes mais je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Surtout que vous allez devoir vous installer ici…  
- Que voulez-vous dire , murmura Hermione effarée, Tipsy ne pourra pas nous remmener la mission terminée ?  
- Je crains que non, soupira le directeur, Bien sur nous espérions que ce serait le cas…  
- Ce qui signifie qu'exactement comme avec le Retourneur de Temps nous vivrons en même temps que nous-même ? Nous assisterons à notre naissance ? Pour finalement reprendre notre place normale dans le Temps au moment de notre départ ?   
Elle se tut, de plus en plus horrifier et lança un regard à Dumbledore avant de reprendre :  
- Mais nous serons plus âgé… Ici, nous allons grandir non ? Nous reprendrons notre age en « arrivant » ?  
Il soupira.  
- Sincèrement ? Je ne sais pas… Et je ne le pense pas non plus… Retourner dans le passé pour quelques heures n'engage somme toute pas grand-chose… Des années, c'est déjà plus délicat… Lorsque Tipsy m'a fait part de son « plan », il espérait vraiment vous remmener dès que tout serait terminé. A ce moment-là, comme lors de l'usage de Retourneur de Temps vous auriez repris votre place dans le Cycle du Temps. Malheureusement les pouvoirs de Tipsy sont limités et il ne peut transplaner ou transplaner des gens uniquement dans une époque où il s'avère vivant… Il a essayé de retourner à votre époque afin de « se prévenir que tout a réussi » et en a été incapable… Tout porte donc à croire qu'…  
- Il est mort, termina Harry d'une voix détachée.   
Hermione plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche. Alors Tipsy, le sympathique petit elfe de Maison était mort ? Dumbledore acquiesça sombrement.  
- Je pense qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait beaucoup plus vieux… Ou alors espérait-il secrètement trouver le moyen de revenir jeune faire sa mission…  
- Il y a beaucoup de point foireux dans son plan, gronda Harry.  
- Oh ! Arrête donc , coupa la jeune sorcière, Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver son maître, pour sauver ton père ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil et tolérant !  
- Je crois avoir été assez tolérant, gentil et patient avec lui ! Mais il y a un moment où ma « gentillesse » atteint ses limites ! Surtout que j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui nous arrivera quand il n'aura plus besoins de nous ! Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir notre mission terminée ?   
- C'est l'un des problèmes que nous allons devoir régler, sourit Dumbledore, coupant Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.  
- D'ailleurs, murmura alors Ron, parlant pour la première fois, c'est bien joli tout ça mais chez nous ? À notre époque ? Ne vont-ils pas s'inquiéter ? Je veux dire si on ne reprend pas notre place logique cela signifie que l'on continue de vivre là-bas et… Ici ? Ou bien avons-nous disparut de notre époque ?  
- Vous avez disparu de votre époque…, soupira le directeur, Ou en tout cas, vos « double » d'hier ont disparut. Si tout c'était bien passé c'est votre existence qui aurait disparu. Personne si ce n'est vous ou Tipsy n'aurait eu souvenir de votre passé et vous en auriez eut un autre, celui que vous allez essayer de construire. Votre amie à eut raison de faire une comparaison avec l'utilisation du Retourneur de Temps… Si vous l'utilisez et ne rejoigniez pas votre « lieux de départ » cela créait des problèmes dans le Cycle du Temps. Comme la présence continuelle de deux espaces-temps, l'ancien continuant d'exister au même titre que le nouveau. C'est l'un des dangers de vouloir changer le cours naturel des choses…  
- Alors… Que va-t-on faire, souffla Hermione d'une voix inquiète.   
- Pour commencer, régler les problèmes moins grave mais important et qui on l'avantage d'être facilement réglable… Comme vos affaires , sourit Dumbledore, Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre le week-end… Vous trouverez à Prés au Lard ce dont vous pourrez avoir besoins… En attendant, je vous ai fait fournir des uniformes et les objets nécessaires : brosses à dents, savons, serviettes, et Madame Pince a gentiment accepté de vous prêter les manuels scolaires en attendant à condition qu'il lui soit rendu à leurs états d'origines… Cela dit, si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit, à samedi, disons… Onze heures dans mon bureau ? Ah ! et encore une chose, Tipsy vous aidera à régler les éventuels problèmes avec les Maraudeurs… Quant à moi, je me charge de ce problème de temps… 

Samedi matin, 5h 12… Peter soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis des heures alors que c'était le week-end… Et celui juste avant la pleine lune ! Pas le moment rêvé pour faire des insomnies… Il finit par se lever discrètement et sortit. Inutile de rester là, il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir. Avec un grognement de mauvaise humeur, il descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il remarqua, dans un fauteuil, Harry Topper et hésita à remonter. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Il avait autant que le nouveau le droit d'être là. C'est pourtant assez mal à l'aise qui s'assit sur le siège le plus loin du sorcier, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Peut-être son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours mais il lui semblait, et ce n'était pas agréable, que les trois Gryffondor ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, Harry en particulier. Aussi être seul avec lui ne l'enchantait que moyennement.  
Il s'installa donc, espérant que les autres ne tarderaient pas et prit un livre sur les potions. Autant en profiter pour essayer de comprendre comment réussir un antidote. Et puis, Remus serrait sans doute contant s'il y arrivait pour une fois. C'était lui qui l'aidait le plus en cours mais son niveau était moyen aussi Peter s'en voulait-il un peu lorsque son ami ratait une potion parce qu'occupé à lui donner des conseils en même temps. De plus, la pleine lune approchant, moins il aurait de soucis, mieux il irait. Cependant après avoir lut dix fois le titre sans le retenir, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Pourtant Harry ne le regardait pas. Il lui lança un regard en coin. Perdu dans ses pensées, le nouveau ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Avec un soupire de soulagement intérieur, Peter se remit à lire.  
Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il commençait à se demander quelle matière était censée lui inculquer son livre, un petit « pop » le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers Harry et vit Tipsy, assit devant lui. Rassuré il allait se replonger dans sa lecture quand un doute le prit. Qu'est ce que l'elfe faisait avec ce gars ? Malgré lui, il écouta transformé en rat, poussé par la curiosité.  
- T'en à mis du temps à venir…, grommela le sorcier.   
- J'ai du travaille à faire, Monsieur Harry Topper…  
- Je sais… Mais cette histoire est plus importante non ? Il faut trouver un moyen pour empêcher Remus de me reconnaître… Sinon…  
- Tipsy a regardé dans la bibliothèque Monsieur, mais n'a rien trouvé d'utile… Peut-être dans la salle sur demande mais les maraudeurs y sont souvent et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps et le moyen d'y aller seul…  
- Je pourrais peut-être le faire… Je n'y avais pas pensé…   
- Sauf que Tipsy se permet de faire remarquer à Monsieur Harry Topper qu'il est censé être nouveau et donc ne pas connaître la Salle sur Demande...  
- Je peux tomber dessus par hasard…  
- Si vous êtes bon menteur, concéda Tipsy.  
- Je commence à le devenir…  
Harry eut un sourire sans joie.  
- J'essaierais demain… Aujourd'hui, je vais à Prés au Lard…  
Tipsy acquiesça avant de transplaner laissant le jeune sorcier et l'animagus seuls. Peter se cacha sous son fauteuil pour réfléchir. Qu'est ce que s'était que cette histoire ? Qui était donc réellement Harry ? Et pourquoi voulait-il cacher son identité ? Pourquoi Tipsy l'aidait-il à le faire ? Et lui, que devait-il faire ? En parler aux autres ? Se taire et continuer à surveiller le garçon ? Il n'avait aucune preuve et l'idée d'accuser l'elfe alors que celui-ci ne faisait rien de mal le révulsait. Pourtant, s'il était un traître, si ce qu'ils cachaient était mal ?Avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, taire ce genre d'information pouvait - était - grave !  
Un bruit le fit sursauter et il vit Remus descendre à son tour. Celui-ci s'arrêta en remarquant Harry, les sourcils froncés. Le cœur de Peter fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Peut-être avait-il sentit ce qu'il lui cachait. Après tout, ses sens étaient encore plus développés à l'approche de la pleine lune…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjours ! Pour commencer, je tiens à m'escuser pour le chapitre 7… Les premiers lecteurs auront remarqué, comme Katia me l'a fait remarqué (d'ailleurs merci !) que j'ai republié le début, c'était une erreur !

Donc, je fais le disclamer pour les deux chapitres, je n'ai pas inventé ni Harry Potter et ses amis, ni ses parents, ni le monde, bref rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est Tipsy.

Pour les réponses aux reviews je vais me contenter (bien qu'elles m'aient fait très plaisir !) de vous dire merci, merci à vous et aux lecteurs !

Cela dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 8 :A l'approche de la pleine lune…**_

Remus s'immobilisa, regardant Harry, les sourcils froncés. Le loup en lui gronda, méfient et furieux. Il y avait un problème, aucun doute là-dessus mais quoi ? Il observa autour de lui, s'attendant vaguement à trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais incapable de savoir quoi. Il repéra alors Peter, transformé en rat, sous un fauteuil. Il sentit sa peur. Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? À nouveau il se tourna vers Harry, sentant instinctivement qu'il avait la réponse. Il allait parler lorsqu'un cri retentit, les faisant tous sursauter. Un bruit de chute. Des éclats de voix. Des rires. Il se retourna d'un bond, tous les sens en alerte. Sirius était à terre, étalé de tout son long, le souffle coupé, au pied des escaliers. Quelques marches plus haut se dressait un Ron hilare, sa baguette à la main.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Remus pour remarquer que son ami avait été victime d'un Bloque-jambes. Sirius lança le contre-sort et se releva avec un sourire mauvais, une lueur amusée dans le regard qu'il lança au nouveau.

Toi, tu ne pais rien pour attendre !

Ça t'apprendra pour la douche froide de l'autre matin !

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes baguettes en main, d'un air sérieux avant d'éclater ensemble d'un grand rire. Les autres Gryffondor, dont Peter qui s'était faufilé dans le dortoir et qui à présent redescendait ayant repris forme humaine s'approcha, l'air endormis. James donna une grande et amicale claque dans le dos de Ron, riant autant que lui. L'événement fit le tour des spectateurs et bientôt tous félicitèrent le nouveau en se moquant gentiment de Sirius et l'encourageant à la vengeance.

QU'EST CE QUI CE PASSE ICI , hurla soudain une voix, mettant fin aux festivités.

James se passa aussitôt une main dans les cheveux, prenant un air plus calme et mûr.

Salut Evans, bien dormit , sourit-il.

COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE PUISSE BIEN DORMIR AVEC LE BOUCCAN QUE VOUS FAITES ? ET TOI , siffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Remus qui grimaça en baissant pieusement la tête bien que riant silencieusement en voyant l'air contrit de James, POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE SE SOIT MOI QUI FASSE TOUT LE TRAVAIL DE PREFET ! TU NE POURRAIS PAS LES SURVEILLER TES ABRUTIS DE COPAINS ?

Il ne répondit pas, attendant que l'orage passe, tout en songeant qu'il y aurait sans doute une réunion pour les Maraudeurs afin de trouver un moyen de se « venger » de Ron. Cette pensée lui fit du bien et il dut se retenir pour ne pas sourire. Ses amis, leurs plaisanteries l'aidaient plus que tout à supporter sa condition de Loup-Garou. Comment ferrait-il sans eux ? Il n'en savait rien et préférait ne pas y penser. Avec eux, il avait presque l'impression d'être normal, de ne pas être un monstre. Même les nuits de pleines lunes, ils étaient là. Pour lui, ils étaient devenus animagus et si parfois, cette idée le faisait culpabiliser, il devait s'avouer que ces nuits d'horreurs s'étaient transformées. Et comment ! Il ne les craignait plus autant, mieux, il lui arrivait de les attendre presque avec impatience. Ces moments de pures complicités entre eux, d'amitié plus forte que le Loup, que cet instinct bestial et meurtrier. Plus forte que le monstre qui était lui…

Lupin, tu m'écoutes , gronda Evans qui l'observait d'un air étrange.

Il acquiesça.

Oui…, mentit-il.

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

Y en n'a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

Il eut un sourire d'excuse tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner avec ses amies, d'une démarche agacée. Il se tourna vers les autres maraudeurs. James la regardait sortir d'un air rêveur, un petit sourire pensif aux lèvres. Sirius leur fit un clin d'œil et Remus, Peter et lui éclatèrent de rire alors que le quatrième Maraudeur prenait un air offusqué.

Ils sortirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuné en se moquant gentiment de leur ami. Le Loup-Garou en s'asseyant à côté de Peter se rappela vaguement que quelque chose l'avait interloqué peu de temps auparavant mais il était incapable de se souvenir quoi et en voyant le garçon si tranquille et heureux il renonça à lui poser des questions. Et puis, il pourrait s'en occuper plus tard… Pour l'instant, rien ne lui importait plus que de passer sa dernière journée avant la pleine lune avec ses meilleurs amis. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et flânèrent toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que Tipsy les rejoigne. Il paraissait songeur.

James se tourna joyeusement vers lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant si pensif.

Un problème Tipsy ?

Non… Non… Tipsy a les potions, Monsieur… Il les a cachés dans l'armoire de Monsieur.

Parfait ! Mais tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

L'elfe acquiesça et Peter eut un grognement agacé. Remus se tourna vers lui, surprit. Habituellement son ami appréciait Tipsy… Il haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'en inquiéter. Ils se réunirent alors dans leur dortoir pour parler de la nuit. Leurs nouveaux camarades étaient exceptionnellement sortis à Près au Lard aussi avaient-ils la chambre pour eux et pouvaient-ils parler sans crainte. Ils mirent au point leurs plans d'attaque. En effet ils devaient toujours trouver des moyens plus élaborés pour quitter le dortoir sans se faire attraper. Plus grave : Harry et Ron dormaient avec eux. Et ils ne devaient pas se douter de quoique ce soit. Que se passerait-il si Poudlard apprenait que Remus étaient un Loup-Garou ? Surtout en ces périodes troublés où Greyback et ses partisans se faisaient de plus en plus présents.

Le Gryffondor soupira. Il n'aimait pas devoir ainsi se méfier continuellement de ses camarades. Il aurait tant voulu ne pas avoir à se cacher ainsi ! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. En cas de fuite, il devrait quitter Poudlard, le seul lieu où il avait des amis, où il se sentait « normal », où il était heureux. Et si pour préserver ce bonheur il était obligé de se méfier de tous, il le ferrait… Même si c'était parfois dur et douloureux de mentir aux autres élèves qu'il considérait pour certains comme des copains. Et Harry et Ron en faisaient partie. Ils s'étaient rapidement mêlés à eux, malgré leur secret. Et il aurait voulu leur faire confiance. Peut-être en étaient-ils dignes mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'une réaction négatif à son égard. _Et s'ils le prenaient mal, on ne pourrait pas vraiment leurs en vouloir… Comment ne pas avoir peur de lui, un monstre incapable de se contrôler une fois par mois, _songea-t-il amèrement.

Sirius lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Hé vieux ! Sourit un peu… Cette nuit on va faire une fête de fous !

Il esquissa un sourire reconnaissant à ses amis. Il pouvait compter sur eux…

Le tout est de trouver un moyen de sortir…, ajouta pensivement James, heureusement que Tipsy a réussi à voler du Felix Felicis à Slughorn. Avec ça, on devrait y arriver…

Mais si on se fait choper avec ça…, murmura Peter s'une voix anxieuse.

Sirius éclata de rire.

Peter ! Tu crains plus de te faire choper par un professeur que de passer une nuit avec un loup-garou !

Celui-ci bourgeonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de hausser les épaules d'un air un peu boudeur.

James lui sourit.

De toute façon, avec la potion, on est tranquille : pas de malchance, quelques heures en tout cas…, Il donna une grande tape dans le dos de Remus, cette nuit sera belle !

Et il faut en profiter, renchérit Sirius, c'est la dernière année pour découvrir tous les secrets de Poudlard !

Voldemort s'assit confortablement et majestueusement dans son fauteuil de velours noir. On pouvait être le plus grand mage de ténèbres de son époque, avoir l'ambition de devenir le plus grand de toutes les époques, cela n'empêche pas d'avoir par moments une migraine. Et contre ça, rien à faire, lui, Lord Voldemort, était sur le pied d'égalité avec tous ces autres êtres qu'il méprisait plus bas que terre.

Il y avait de quoi être furieux ! Il resta cependant droit, noble, fier. Certes, il était seul dans sa chambre, ayant chassé tous ces courtisans, mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse preuve de la moindre faiblesse. Parce que ça lui rappelait qu'il était comme tout le monde. Et il ne détestait rien autant que cela : être comme tout le monde. Il voulait être Unique. Il voulait être craint. Il voulait le pouvoir et la puissance. Que tous se souviennent de lui comme celui qui avait mis fin au règne de la faiblesse, des moldus. Il représenterait celui qui avait sauvé la Race Pur des Sorciers du sang impur. Tous se souviendraient de lui. De lui seul. Il écraserait les autres de sa seule existence. Ses partisans ou adversaires n'étaient rien et disparaîtraient de l'Histoire. Lui seul resterait. Lui seul serait immortel. Il deviendrait un Dieu, un Dieu sans pitié.

Mais quand, par tous les démons, cette migraine cesserait enfin !

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être… Il avait fait venir un Mangemort médicomage et celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé ! C'est l'un des problèmes quand on est aussi puissant : les autres étaient des imbéciles et trouver des personnes intelligentes, fidèles et prêtent à rester dans son ombre étaient impossibles ou presque. Toujours est-il que ce médecin n'avait pas eut d'autres explications qu'un timide et combien difficile à lui tirer : « peut-être le surmenage… ».

Voldemort soupira. Enfin ! Un Avada Kedavra avait débarrassé la Terre d'un impertinent et incapable. Mais il ne savait toujours pas d'où venait cette migraine qui durait pourtant depuis une semaine. Et comment la soigner dans ses conditions ? IL avait essayé différentes potions qui ne lui avaient strictement rien fait pour les meilleurs et avait aggravé son mal de crâne pour les pires. Comment s'occuper pleinement de ses projets dans ses conditions ? Un serpent s'approcha lentement, ondulant gracieusement sur le sol de bois ciré.

_Tu es là C'hwittellus ? As-tu fait bonne chasse ?_

_Je suis là…Deux mulots… Et des informations…Les centaures de la Forêt Interdite parlent de deux avenirs…Le cycle du Temps est brouillé…Le futur a rejoint le présent…, _Le reptile se tut un instant avant d'ajouter, _Il y a une semaine…_

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Cette nouvelle ne devait pas être prise à la légère. De plus… Cela coïncidait avec sa migraine. Qu'il y ait un rapport ou pas, il n'y voyait pas un bon présage.

_Merci C'hwittellus…,_ siffla-t-il lentement.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu brouiller le cycle du Temps ? Certes, le ministère possédait quelques Retourneurs de Temps, mais ce genre d'objet ne touchait guère les centaures qui jugeaient que ce passé proche n'avait pas d'incidence sur le reste du monde mais uniquement sur un petit groupe de personnes. Il y avait donc peu de chance pour qu'il s'agisse de cela. Mais quoi d'autre ? Il devait absolument le savoir. Il méprisait peut-être tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier pur, cependant, les prophéties pouvaient ce révéler vrai et il se méfiait de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère, c'était d'ailleurs le seul. Aussi accordait-il de l'importance à ces nouvelles sans pour autant s'inquiéter. Il était sûr de sa force et rien ne lui faisait peur, pas même un problème temporel ou, contrairement à des rumeurs établies, ce vieux fou de Poudlard.

Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un simple sort d'attraction, attira vers lui différents livres. Il avait, bien sur, des Mangemorts à disposition, mais Voldemort aimait parfois faire le travail seul. Surtout quand il avait cette importance. De plus, il ne voulait pas parler de cette histoire aux autres tant qu'il n'aurait rien de nouveaux. Il avait toujours était solitaire et ne s'accompagnaient des autres que par besoins de serviteurs. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire lui-même, il le ferrait lui-même.

Il se pencha donc sur le problème. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait rapidement d'où venait ce mal de crâne. Et lire lui changerait les idées. Il aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses sur la Magie, son ambition n'ayant aucune limite, le savoir devait être de même.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu étrange, mais j'avais envie de reprendre le point de vue de Tipsy… Toujours est-il que je l'aime bien et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant !

Mais avant, ne changeons pas les bonnes vielles habitudes ! Donc, réponse à la review :

Kiwoui : merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Peter est mal placé, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore un traître ! lol ! Je suis contente que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu ! et j'espère que celui-çi aussi !

En ce qui concerne le disclamer, tout appartient à la Grande J.K.Rowling ! Sauf Tipsy pour l'instant ! Et les serpents !

Cela dit….. Bonne lecture ! et merci aux lecteurs !

_**Chapitre 9 : Un serpent.**_

Tipsy s'était proposé pour accompagner Harry, Ron et Hermione à Près au lard. James s'était montré surprit puis enthousiaste. Ainsi, l'elfe pourrait retenir les nouveaux suffisamment longtemps pour que les Maraudeurs puissent mettre leurs plans à exécutions. Et lui avait une bonne raison pour rester avec eux une après-midi entière sans s'attirer de regard étonné. Seul problème, Dumbledore avait absolument tenu à ce que quelqu'un les accompagne au cas où. Pis, c'était à Minerva McGonagall, transformé en chat, que revenait ce rôle. C'est donc sous son regard inquisiteur qu'ils durent aller acheter leurs affaires.

L'elfe les fit entrer aux Trois Balais et ils s'installèrent près du feu. Après avoir commandé des bierraubeurs et de l'eau pour le « chat », Tipsy s'assit à côté des sorciers. Profitant du bruit qui régnait, Harry demanda à voix basse.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour les Horcruxes ? Dumbledore ne m'a pas parlé de ceux qu'il avait déjà détruits !

- Vous avez gardé le carnet de Mademoiselle Lily ? Tipsy avait pensé y consigner tous ce qui pourrait être utile…

- Tu es très organisé , félicita joyeusement Hermione.

Il s'inclina avec respect penchant ses grandes oreilles en avant avec modestie, mais ne répondit pas. Par instinct, il aurait répliqué un « merci Miss ! » très enthousiaste cependant son Maître lui avait appris à se comporter de manière moins soumise et l'heure n'était pas aux compliments et remerciements.

- Tu as découvert beaucoup de choses , interrogea à nouveau Harry en lançant un regard en coins à McGonagall.

Tipsy soupira. Quelle question ! Il masqua néanmoins son agacement : il restait malgré tout un elfe de Maison !

- Tipsy peut certes se déplacer dans le Temps mais cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et Tipsy ne peut y rester longtemps. Tipsy est désolé, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il a appris dans le future, Monsieur Harry Potter…

- C'est évident , approuva Hermione Granger en fusillant son compagnon du regard avec impatience et colère.

- C'est bon , gronda celui-ci.

- Il a raison Hermione ! Laisse le un peu tranquille , Coupa Ronald Weasley.

Tipsy se pencha dans sa boisson en attendant qu'ils aient terminées leurs disputes. Il commençait à si habituer. Ces trois-là étaient souvent en désaccord mais au moins, leurs querelles ne duraient jamais longtemps et ils finissaient par s'enfermer dans un silence boudeur pour Ron, reprendre la conversation en se lançant parfois des regards noirs ou las pour Harry et Hermione. Un feulement les fit sursauter : spectateur blasé et acteurs furieux. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le Chat-McGonagall qui regardait la porte en frappant la table de la queue avec rage, assis noblement mais les oreilles couchaient sur le côté et les poils tigrés significativement dressés.

Un rapide coup d'œil et Tipsy vit une forme verdoyante disparaître dans une vive ondulation. Il regarda les autres qui s'observaient perplexes. Soudain Harry se leva et s'élança vers la sortie, aussitôt imité par les deux autres. L'elfe voulut les arrêter, mais il serait mal vu par les autres clients s'il se permettait de critiquer l'action d'un sorcier censé être son Maître ou un de ses amis et ses compagnons. Maudissant intérieurement le garçon, il courut payer avant de s'élancer à leurs poursuites, suivit du Chat. Dans la rue, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'ombre verte qui se faufilait gracieusement dans les ténèbres. Quant à eux, ils ne passèrent pas non plus inaperçus. Bousculant les passants ou se glissant entre leurs jambes, ils coururent jusqu'au lieu les moins fréquenté de Prés au Lard.

Tipsy commençait vraiment à se demander si Elle ne les avait pas remarqués et si c'était le cas, pourquoi Elle continuait sa route. Voulait-Elle les entraîner dans un piège ? Si c'était le cas, ils y couraient têtes baissées. Soudain, Harry s'arrêta enfin et regarda autour de lui d'un air perplexe.

- Il est passé où ?

- Il était là il y a quelques secondes, grommela Ron.

Là, c'était le pied du mur d'une maison à l'apparence sinistre. Pas de fenêtres, pas de porte, pas de fissure. Rien que l'angle perpendiculaire formé par les pierres de la bâtisse et la route pavés. Aucun endroit où Elle aurait pu se cacher. Et pourtant ! Le Chat-Mcgonagall les regarda avec cet air sévère qui lui était habituel en tant que femme ou félin. Elle paraissait furieuse de cette course-poursuite et bien que par solidarité envers les Maraudeurs, Tipsy souhaitait souvent qu'elle cesse ses sermons, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que ces trois-là en méritaient vraiment un digne de ce nom.

Soudain, Elle fut là. Ondulant comme des longues algues au gré des remous du lac mais sans leurs lenteurs. Au contraire. Vif trait de lumière verte. Forme imprécise respirant la grâce et la vitesse, Elle fila vers les jambes d'Hermione.

- ATTENTION !

La sorcière esquiva la morsure de justesse mais déjà, le serpent revenait à la charge. Soudain, Harry poussa un sifflement bref qui La coupa dans son élan. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers lui. Se dressant avec noblesse Elle l'observa. Il continua à produire quelques sons, dans un langage qu'eux seuls pouvait comprendre. Fourchelang ! Le fils de son Maître, le fils de James Potter était Fourchelang !

Il commençait à peine à se faire cette réflexion que le serpent attaqué Harry.

- Stupefix , hurla alors Hermione.

Elle esquiva le sort d'un mouvement ample, sans ralentir sa course. Le sorcier attaqua à son tour, mais Elle était trop rapide. Le Chat-Mcgonagall se mit entre eux et fit le gros dos en crachant. Le serpent se redressa pour faire face à ce nouvel adversaire et fut atteint par trois sortilèges lancés simultanément. Elle resta dressait un moment avec dignité avant de tomber, son corps si souple devenu raide.

Harry L'attrapa et La jeta dans son sac qu'il ferma aussitôt, comme s'il craignait qu'Elle se réveille malgré les sorts qui avaient enfin pu La stupéfixier. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

- Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit , demanda Ron.

- Assez pour que je sache qu'il travaille pour Voldemort et lui pour savoir que ce n'était pas notre cas, quoique je sois Fourchelang.

- Tu penses que tu pourras l'interroger ?

- J'ai jamais essayé de faire parler un serpent mais on verra… De toute façon, on va l'apporter à Dumbledore… Il sera peut-être quoi faire…

- Tipsy pense, lui, que Monsieur Harry Potter devrait la tuer dès maintenant… , Grommela l'elfe de Maison, Si Elle, enfin… Il s'échappe, Lord Voldemort risque d'apprendre que Monsieur Harry Potter est Fourchelang et il est inutile de ce faire déjà remarquer…, Puis se souvenant de son rôle, il inclina la tête et pencha les oreilles, Enfin, c'est l'avis de Tipsy….

- Emmenons le d'abord à Dumbledore…

Dumbledore regarda le serpent d'un air perplexe. Il l'avait enfermé dans un bocal suffisamment grand et protégé d'un sort. Il lança un regard à Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Tu parles donc Fourchelang ?

Le sorcier acquiesça, visiblement pas très à l'aise. Le vieux directeur le comprenait parfaitement. Ce don n'était ni répandu et ni bien vue. Mais il avait assez s'expérience pour ne pas juger quelqu'un sur ça.

- Qu'a-t-il dis ?

- Il s'étonnait que je parle sa langue. Il pensait que cela pourrait intéresser Voldemort, son maître.

- Alors il ne faut pas qu'il le rejoigne… Si Voldemort apprend que tu es là, il cherchera à te retrouver…

Hermione toussota, apparemment gênée de l'interrompre. Il se tourna vers elle avec un de ses sourires chaleureux.

- N'hésitez pas à prendre la parole si cela peut nous aider.

- Oui, bien sûr… Je pensais juste que, peut-être… Comme Harry parle Fourchelang, en profiter pour essayer de convaincre des serpents de nous aider. Ils pourraient infiltrer la base de Voldemort. Il a trop de reptiles qui sont ses alliers pour s'occuper de tous, non ?

- Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas…, Dumbledore soupira, cela est risqué. Mais il est vrai que rien ne nous empêche d'essayer. Qu'en pensez-vous Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement puis acquiesça, regardant fixement le serpent qui se dressa en sifflant.

- Dans les Zoo, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, Je peux leur proposer la liberté en échange de leur service mais… Ce ne sont pas des serpents qui passe inaperçu. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer…

- Ça ne coûte rien en effet, murmura Dumbledore en les regardant fixement tour à tour. Il devait admettre que le plan de l'elfe Tipsy ne l'avait guère enchanté. Changer le passé était risqué. Et même interdit. Certes, bien que directeur, il n'était pas un grand admirateur des lois, surtout celle du gouvernement. En temps de guerre, il fallait parfois savoir prendre des risques, c'était leur seule chance. Cependant, si ces trois jeunes sorciers échouaient, il n'y aurait plus moyen de faire demi-tour. Voldemort gagnerait sans aucun doute.

Aussi, utiliser des serpents comme espions, méthode plus qu'étrange et inhabituel valait le coût d'être essayé. Après tout, Dumbledore avait toujours était persuadé que l'union des forces et qualités de personnes ou créatures différentes, mais animé du même rêve était synonyme de victoire. Cela, les trois sorciers semblaient l'avoir comprit. Rien qu'en soit, c'était une force. Celle de l'amour et de la Tolérance.

Le vieux directeur eut un sourire. Finalement, l'idée de Tipsy n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! ce chapitre à peut-être était un peu long à arriver mais… La rentrée m'excuse ! Enfin, bref, le voici enfin !

Merci à vous tous lecteurs qui êtes toujours là ou qui arrivez ! Et merci pour les reviews !

shaeline : merci ! j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

mlle.prongs : merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu !

_**Chapitre 10 : La pleine lune veille sur les amitiés…**_

Trois Maraudeurs se lancèrent un regard et levèrent ensemble leurs verres de Jus de Citrouilles, délicieusement aromatisé par quelques gouttes de Félix Félicis.

- À Lunard , s'exclama Sirius.

- À Lunard , reprirent en chœur James et Peter.

Ils burent d'un même mouvement. Ce soir, la chance serait avec eux. Sûrs d'eux, d'autant plus qu'ils savaient que pour les heures suivantes rien ne leur arriverait, ils cachèrent les potions et descendirent « prendre l'air ». Personne ne fit la moindre remarque en les voyant sortirent du dortoir. Lily était dans sa chambre, les trois nouveaux chez Dumbledore. La carte était formelle, pas un professeur errait dans les couloirs, Rusard surveillait un élève en retenus. Rien ne troublait l'apparente tranquillité de Poudlard et de la soirée.

Bientôt ils furent dehors. Le vent frais les accueillit. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, paisibles. Rien qui aurait pu les alerter de troublait le parc. Devant, splendide et terrible, le saule cogneur attendait, surveillant le loup-garou qui n'allait pas tarder à se transformer, protégé par ses branches de tout ennemis. Ils étaient en avance, mais obéissaient à cette instinct second que leurs apportait le Félix Félicis. Ils rejoignirent la forêt interdite et s'y transformèrent, attendant patiemment le moment de rejoindre leur ami.

Patmol se coucha, la tête entre ses grosses pattes. Cette nuit devait absolument se passer le mieux possible pour Remus. Ils faisaient touts attention lors de ses métamorphoses, mais surveillaient plus encore la première. Le loup retrouver Poudlard et ses « compagnons » après deux mois de vacances. Certes, les maraudeurs veillaient à se réunir pour les pleines lunes, cependant, ils restaient plus ou moins enfermés. Pas ici. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au château, ils couraient presque librement dans le parc et la forêt, voir Près au Lard. Mais surtout, il fallait remettre Remus en confiance. Il lui arrivait déjà de douter du bien fondé de leurs actions, si dès la première nuit, un problème arrivait, il ne serait pas loin de refuser leurs vagabondages.

Bientôt, ils entendirent ce long hurlement déchirant qui annonçait le début de la transformation. Tous trois se redressèrent et écoutèrent en frissonnant. Le cri était faible, Dumbledore avait pris toutes les mesures possibles pour qu'il ne soit pas entendu du château, mais l'ouïe des animaux avaient toujours été meilleures. Aussi, le cerf, le rat et le chien n'avaient qu'à écouter pour savoir quand ils pouvaient entrer.

Queudvert leur lança un regard et Cornedrue pencha la tête, comme pour acquiescer. Aussitôt, ils s'élancèrent vers le Saul Cogneur. Le rat courut sous les branches, et disparu un instant dans les ténèbres. L'arbre s'immobilisa pour quelques secondes. Les deux animaux rejoignirent Peter et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un sombre tunnel. Patmol, impatient de retrouver son ami, pris les devants. Les hurlements étaient de plus en plus inhumains, de plus en plus douloureux et tous ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : être rapidement auprès de Lunard. Le chien ouvrit la porte et s'avança lentement. Un majestueux loup gris les toisa, avec encore dans le regard, un peu de la douceur de Remus, étincelle qui disparaissait progressivement, laissant place à la haine, un goût du sang instinctif et la colère.

Cornedrue s'approcha à son tour et se plaça au côté de Patmol. Ils observèrent le loup avec détermination, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'incline en grondant. Il les avait reconnus. La fête pouvait commencer. Le chien jappa joyeusement et se jeta sur lui, pour un combat amical qui avait en plus l'avantage de calmer un peu les ardeurs guerrières de Lunard.

Bientôt, tous les quatre sortaient, impatients de reprendre leurs observations.

Encouragés par le Félix Félicis, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt Interdite. Au couvert des arbres, ils ne risquaient rien, ou presque. Une flèche se figea entre les pattes de Cornedrue qui s'arrêta immédiatement. Lunard gronda, se ramassant sur lui-même, près à passer à l'attaque. Patmol se rapprocha, sur ses gardes.

Un centaure bai-brun sortis et les toisa, un arc en main. Il fut bientôt rejoint par trois autres. Le loup-garou bondi mais le chien le percuta de plein fouet. Ils roulèrent au sol dans un combat de poil et de grondement. Pendant un moment, les centaures les observèrent en silence puis l'un d'eux, un beau crème, la robe d'un blanc cassé et les crins blonds, sortit sa lance. Avec son aide, ils n'eurent aucun mal à l'immobiliser sans le blesser.

- Vous devriez vous méfier, lâcha le bai-brun, Il se passe des choses étranges.

Ses compagnons ne parurent guère disposer à leur parler, mis à part le jeune qui était intervenu, mais bien que peu enclin à s'expliquer, ils semblaient le respecter et peut-être même le considérer comme une sorte de chef. Ils ne firent aucune remarque, mais lancèrent quelques regards au ciel. Patmol et Cornedrue se jetèrent un coup d'œil surprit. Que ce passait-il ? Ils auraient voulu l'interroger cependant, sous cette forme, c'était impossible, et se retransformer devant un Loup-Garou, loin d'être une bonne idée.

À regret, ils prirent congés, entraînant Lunard de force. Il se débattit jusqu'à ce que les centaures fussent assez éloignés pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Patmol lança un regard déçut derrière lui. Qu'avait voulu dire le centaure ? Il aurait tellement aimé rester à le questionner ! Mais son ami passait avant tout. Il se détourna et ils reprirent leur promenade nocturne.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily se leva et ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre. L'automne approchait, mais il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Elle resta un moment, les yeux mis-clos, sentant le vent frais de la nuit sur son visage. Elle regarda la lune. Ronde et pâle, elle se détachait des ténèbres du ciel. La jeune sorcière observa le parc, sans vraiment chercher à voir quelque chose de particulier. Elle voulait juste se changer les idées après un rêve étrange. Elle ne se souvenait que d'images, paroles par-ci par-là. Harry Topper y avait un rôle, elle en était certaine.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Qu'importait alors ? Certes, elle aimait se souvenir de ses songes. Mais il arrivait fréquemment qu'au réveil, elle les avait oubliés. Pourquoi faire tant cas de celui-ci ? Peut-être parce qu'elle se souvenait qu'il avait été particulièrement agréable. Elle lança un regard à sa montre. Il était encore tard. Son regard se posa à nouveau dehors. Trois ombres sortaient de la Forêt Interdite. Lily reconnut un cerf, un chien et un loup. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers la pleine lune. Un loup ? Ou… Elle secoua la tête. Un loup-garou ? À Poudlard ? Impossible ! Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les silhouettes et les regarda disparaître dans le noir.

Lily sortit discrètement pour ne pas réveiller ses amies et camarades de chambre. Elle allait lire un peu dans la Salle Commune et trouverait par la suite le sommeil. Avoir vu les trois animaux ne la préoccupait pas, la nuit, les habitant de la Forêt un peu téméraire devait avoir l'habitude de quitter les fourrés. Elle ne manquait certes pas de curiosité, mais était pour l'instant trop fatiguée pour se soucier d'un chien, un cerf et un loup, garou ou pas.

Elle entendit des bruits dans la Salle Commune. Des Gryffondor discutaient sans doute, profitant du week-end. Lily s'approcha. La première chose qu'elle vit fut des cheveux noirs, en bataille. Faite que ce ne soit pas celui auquel elle pensait ! Elle allait lentement et silencieusement remonter et tant pis pour sa lecture. Elle ne voulait pas être seul avec lui une seconde de plus qu'elle pouvait y être obligé par des événements extérieurs à sa volonté.

Elle voulu faire demi-tour mais ne bougea pas– ce qu'elle devait, avec le recul, considérer de particulièrement stupide– et resta à regarder ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais elle le savait. Ce n'était pas lui.

Lily descendit donc, un peu déçu. Elle secoua la tête avec rage. Elle ne devait pas être déçu. Elle devrait être ravie. Alors pourquoi cette petite pointe au cœur ? Petite pointe qui disparut vite lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry, Hermione et Ron.

- Bonsoir…, sourit-elle après avoir toussotait pour annoncer sa présence.

Elle avait toujours trouvé que cette méthode était clichée, mais, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire.

Ils sursautèrent puis lui sourirent à leur tour et lui rendirent son salut. Elle avait conscience qu'elle les avait peut-être dérangés aussi allait-elle repartire, mais se retourna finalement, prise d'une envie subite.

- Au fait Harry, je voulais te demander… Tu es de la famille de Potter ?

- Euh…, Il secoua la tête, Pas que je sache… Mais c'est vrai que ça m'a surpris quand je l'ai vu… Moi qui ne croyais pas au sosie , ajouta-t-il en riant.

Elle rit.

- Comme quoi ! Les légendes sont parfois véridiques ! On pourrait presque te prendre pour lui.

- Presque, oui…

Lily hésita. Elle aurait aimé lui parler, mieux le connaître, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Ça vous dérange, si je reste un peu ?

- Pas du tout , répliquèrent-ils.

Elle sourit et s'assit à leurs côtés. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien toute la nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai pris un peu de retard , mais pour être franche, je vous préviendrais que les chapitres vont s'espacer. Désolée d'avance, je veillerais à ne jamais prendre de gros retard !

Enfin, passons au disclamer ! Tous les personnages et le monde appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, mis à part Tipsy, le centaure Maël et Gwenolé !

Comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs ! Les inconnus, les nouveaux, les fidèles et à

Choupinettes : merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira autant !

_**Chapitre 11 :Les révélations d'un centaure**_

Lily se redressa finalement en baillant et lança un regard à sa montre. 7h15. Inutile de retourner se coucher. Elle se tourna vers les trios autres.

- Allons prendre un bon petit déjeuné !

- On arrive !

Ils sortirent ensemble et se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle. La jeune sorcière s'immobilisa en ouvrant la porte. Potter, Black et Pettigrow y étaient déjà. Mais elle ne les avait pas vues descendre du dortoir. Elle s'approcha d'eux, les sourcils froncés. Ils paraissaient endormit et James oublia même, à sa grande joie, de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Où avez-vous passé la nuit, tous les trois , gronda-t-elle

- Mais…Dans notre dortoir Evans, répliqua Potter en lui adressant un sourire charmeur, et en retenant un bâillement.

Lily haussa un sourcil et le fusilla du regard.

- Je suis restée dans la Salle commune, Potter, si vous étiez sortis du dortoir, je vous aurais vue, tu ne crois pas ? Alors, où étiez-vous ?

- Ok, ok, admit Sirius, on n'était pas dans le dortoir parce qu'on a dormi à l'infirmerie. Remus est malade. Et comme l'infirmière pense que c'est contagieux, elle a tenu à nous garder en observation. On l'a convaincu de nous laisser partir tôt parce qu'on a une recherche à faire en Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal.

Elle allait répliquer vertement qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire pareil mensonge quand Harry acquiesça.

- Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai… Elle nous a prévenu des risques étant donné qu'on est dans le même dortoir, mais comme on est moins souvent avec eux, elle a accepté de ne pas nous garder cette nuit, même si on doit passer faire des examens dans la matinée.

- Tu vois Evans, on ne te ment pas, sourit Potter.

- Toi, n'en rajoute pas, siffla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir le plus loin d'eux possible.

Si Harry lui certifiait que c'était vrai, elle voulait bien le croire. Malgré son instinct, qui lui assuré le contraire. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Ou en tout cas, elle ne voulait pas penser qu'il puisse le faire. Ils se connaissaient si peu et pourtant, elle se sentait proche de lui. Il pouvait rapidement devenir un très bon ami et elle le souhaitait vraiment. Les trois nouveaux la rejoignirent et ils prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble.

Lorsque les camarades de chambre de Lily sortirent enfin, elle les présenta, heureuse d'avoir le moyen d'échapper à un interrogatoire. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Alice et Caitlin s'étonnaient de ne pas l'avoir trouver dans le dortoir, mais elles ne poseraient aucune question devant Harry, Hermione et Ron. Se ne fut qu'une fois qu'elles se dirigèrent vers leurs cours d'arithmancie, qu'elles avaient toutes trois en option, qu'elles purent commencer à la questionner, à son grand désespoir.

Quand elle leur eut assuré qu'elle n'avait strictement rien fais, que non, elle n'avait pas un rendez-vous, oui, elle leur dirait _si c'était le cas_, non elle n'était pas sortie sans elle, oui, elle était juste restée dans la Salle Commune et non elle ne se rêvait pas Harry Topper, elles purent discutaient de choses bien plus intéressantes comme les potions.

Bientôt, une jeune fille, les cheveux emmêlés et l'air fatigué, mais ravi les rejoignit. Toutes trois lui sourirent. Gwénola était l'une de leur amie, la quatrième du groupe même si elle était moins présente, étant à Serdaigle. Elle s'assit à côté de Lily, devant Alice et Caitlin.

Tu sors de la Forêt, toi , la taquina Lily.

Son amie secoua la tête d'un air faussement agacé.

- Chut ! J'y suis allée ce matin…

- Comment va Maël ?

- Plus tard, répliqua sèchement Gwénola en sortant ses affaires alors que le professeur entrait.

Lily soupira. Il lui serait impossible de la faire parler avant la fin du cours, peut-être même plus tard si elles avaient des devoirs.

La jeune Serdaigle était amie des centaures de la Forêt Interdite depuis que, dans leurs troisième années, elle avait aidé un jeune qui s'était perdu vers la zone des araignées géantes. Les trois autres étaient aussi les bienvenues, mais étaient bien moins accueillis de ce peuple farouche et peu sociable. Or, à chaque fois, Maël, le père du centaure perdu, lui apprenait des choses passionnantes que ce soit sur les étoiles, la Forêt ou les créatures magiques. Et Gwénola était d'une curiosité insatiable et ce sur tout. Lily, elle, était bien moins passionnée, mais les leçons sur les plantes l'aidaient souvent en potion, matière préférée de la sorcière.

Elle retint, à grand mal, un soupir d'impatience et se concentra sur le cours en surprenant le regard réprobateur de son amie.

Une heure plus tard cependant, à sa surprise, Gwénola ne se fit pas prier pour lui raconter sa visite matinale. Mais à la manière qu'elle avait de passer les détails, que les filles devaient lui tirer, était encore plus étonnante. Lily la regarda, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait à son regard. Rien n'y fit. Jamais son amie avait été aussi mystérieuse.

Finalement, lassée de ses cachotteries, elle l'attira à la bibliothèque, Caitlin et Alice ayant cours.

- Bon alors , demanda-t-elle à voix basse, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Gwénola se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma son livre à peine ouvert. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle chuchota :

- Plusieurs choses… En fait, Maël parle d'un problème dans l'Espace Temps. D'après lui, des gens du futur ont rejoint notre époque. Et quand je dis futur, je ne parle pas de l'heure qui arrive. Il parle aussi d'une guerre du Bien contre la Mal. Impossible de lui faire dire si nos futuristes sont dans notre camp ou dans celui de nos adversaires.

- Et nos adversaires ? Ce sont ?

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'espèce de secte anti-moldu dont la Gazette parle ces temps-ci…

Lily la regarda, stupéfaite.

- Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Non… Non mais… Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi il sortait de l'ombre… Et… En tout cas, la guerre est proche et il n'y a que ce gars qui a assez de pouvoir pour l'instant.

- À moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un d'autre qui est resté silencieux et discret…

- Je ne pense pas… Dumbledore à l'air de le prendre au sérieux. Et le ministère bien plus qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître… La Gazette est très surveillée. Toujours est-il que ce Voldemort est bien plus puissant et dangereux qu'on ne veut l'admettre. De toute façon, que ce soit lui ou pas, il ne jouera pas le rôle du gentil ! Et sera un adversaire de taille.

- Et, Maël est pessimiste ?

- Maël paraît tout ce qu'il a de plus indifférent. Seule cette histoire de futuriste l'émeut. Ça change le cours des étoiles, rend le futur pratiquement indéchiffrable. Enfin, la dernière chose… Il a laissé échapper qu'il avait croisé des gens dans la Forêt, à son avis, des Animagus et un loup-garou.

Lily repensa brutalement aux trois formes apparues dans la nuit. Le loup serait donc vraiment un Loup-Garou ? Mais pas à Poudlard, c'était impossible ! Jamais Dumbledore n'en laisserait un erré dans le parc ! Encore que… Bien malin serait celui qui réussirait à deviner ce que le directeur pouvait penser.

- Je crois les avoir vus, avoua-t-elle à son amie, En tout cas, tu as vraiment appris beaucoup de choses…. Qui laisse des questions sans réponses ! Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler devant les filles ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que… Que j'aurais aimé gardé ça pour moi. Tant que je n'en sais pas plus, tu vois. Désolée.

Lily ne répondit pas et elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Il était un peu normal que Gwénola n'en parle pas immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le genre de savoir qu'on partagé facilement. Ni qu'on gardait pour sois. Et surtout, on ne le lâchait pas entre deux vannes. Non, c'était bien plus sérieux. Il faudrait trouver un moment pour leur expliquer plus tard. Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, Lily avait surtout envie et besoin de réfléchir.

L'avenir paraissait sombre et elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'abandonner à l'angoisse. L'année prochaine, la guerre serait encore plus proche si elle n'avait pas éclaté et elles auraient quitté les murs et le regard rassurants de Poudlard et son directeur. Bref, elles seraient toutes les quatre lâchées dans un univers de combats, de sang et de morts. Il y avait de quoi lui faire ardemment souhaiter un redoublement salvateur !

Mais en même temps, elle était assez âgée pour pouvoir se prendre un peu en mains, et surtout, aider dans la mesure du possible. Rester à étudier un livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ne lui avait jamais parut aussi dérisoire qu'en cet instant où elle prenait conscience des dangers que la vie lui réservait. Lily referma sèchement l'ouvrage et se leva.

- Allons dehors, il fait trop chaud, ici.

Gwénola comprit le message et toutes deux sortirent. Le vent de fin d'été leur souffla au visage. Elles s'approchèrent du lac et restèrent un moment à observer les légers remous.

- Evans, oh, Evans !

Le garçon qui l'apostrophait ainsi -et qui n'était personne d'autre que Potter -la ramena à la réalité. Lily se retourna d'un bloc, s'apprêta à lui faire savoir de sa plus belle voix, soit de manière à ce que tout Poudlard l'entende, ce qu'elle pensait de lui, c'est-à-dire, quel crétin il était, mais s'arrêta avant même de commencer, prise de cours par sa ressemblance avec Harry. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se ressemblent autant ! Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes yeux par-dessus le marché ! Ce d'Harry était d'un joli vert, ce de James, d'un magnifique marron. Certes, la couleur n'était pas originale, mais elle ne manquait pas de charmes.

Lily secoua la tête avec rage. Pourquoi fallait-il que les yeux les plus craquants du monde appartiennent à un égoïste, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux et arrogant ? Il n'avait bien sûr pas que des défauts, contrairement à ce que son discours laissé sous-entendre, il était courageux, avait le sens de l'humour, même si il était parfois un peu lourd, et avait vraiment le sens de l'amitié, de l'honneur et du bien. Bref, si ses chevilles avaient eu leurs tailles normales, il aurait été le prétendant parfait, le petit ami rêvé.

Mais il était ainsi et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'attendait plus de changements, nourrissant à son égard qu'indifférence et agacement face à ses constantes demandes de rendez-vous. Elle se décida à l'ignorer cette fois encore, et continua sa balade dans le parc avec son amie qui semblait de moins en moins patiente avec lui.

- Il ne peut pas te laisser tranquille ? Au moins aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ses gémissements d'amoureux éconduit !

- Moi non plus Gwénola ! Mais explique lui ça, à cet imbécile !

- Tu n'es pas un peu dur avec lui ?

Elles se retournèrent et Harry leur sourit. Lily haussa les épaules.

- Bof… Il ne fait rien pour changer que je sache !

- C'est vrai…

- C'est toi, Harry Topper, le nouveau , demanda alors Gwénola, Je suis Gwénola, à Serdaigle. J'ai entendu dire que ton amie, Hermione Granger était déjà la meilleure élève de la classe, devant Lily , ajouta-t-elle l'air admirative.

Lily, quant à elle, admira surtout la capacité de son amie à se souvenir des noms des gens et à les reconnaître. Après tout, elle ne les lui avait jamais présentés. Harry parut surpris, puis il acquiesça.

- C'est une très bonne élève, oui…

- Tu me la présenteras ? On pourra peut-être s'entre aider !

- Oh… Euh… Je lui proposerais…

- Laisse-le Gwénola, Coupa Lily en souriant.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis elle demanda, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Vous avez entendu parler de Voldemort, en France ?

Harry parut mal à l'aise et elle regretta sa question.

- Un peu oui… Il a des partisans dans le monde entier.

- Et… Tu n'aurais pas des journaux en parlant , interrogea alors Gwénola.

Il sembla encore plus gêné.

- Je… Je ne lis plus les journaux français depuis que je suis ici.

- Et, tu ne pourrais pas nous en avoir ?

Son insistance n'était pas le bon moyen pour le mettre à l'aise. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… Je suppose…

- Ça m'intéresserait beaucoup si tu pouvais.

- J'essaierai d'y penser…

- Merci, c'est important.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire alors, sourit-il finalement.

Lily soupira. Si réellement, Voldemort était connu dans le monde entier, alors les soupçons de Gwénola devaient être juste. Or, étant issu d'une famille de moldu, elle se sentait encore plus directement concerné. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Et pourquoi le ministère refusait-il de lui donner plus d'importance ? La Gazette était-elle, comme le pensait sans doute à raison Gwénola, surveillée et censurée ? Après tout, sa mère étant journaliste, elle devait être plus qu'elle au courant des coulisses du journal. Or, s'il était censuré, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas des journaux français. Aussi, l'idée de son amie était la bonne. Resté plus qu'à espérer qu'aussi peu motivé qu'il soit, Harry leur donnerait bel et bien des exemplaires français.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu' il vous plaira parce que je suis assez… septique… Mais je l'aime bien quand même ! En tout cas, je vous remercies, comme toujours, vous lecteurs ! ça fait plaisir de vous voir au rendez-vous ! lol !

Disclamer : Comme toujours, c'est le même rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à JK Rowling, je n'ai que Tipsy, Maël et Gwénola… Tous les personnages qui ne sont pas dans le livre en fait !

Cela dis… Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 12 : Après le couvre-feu… **_

Hermione laissa tomber sa plume et regarda Harry, stupéfaite.

- Tu n'as quand même pas été leur dire que tu trouverais des journaux français ?

- Ben… Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse , se défendit Harry, Je ne pouvais pas leur dire non, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire !

- On n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'elles parlent français, sinon, il faudra leurs traduire et…

La jeune sorcière soupira. Elle se doutait bien que les problèmes allaient arriver. Depuis le début, on ne leur avait presque pas posé de questions, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Au moins, cela leur avait laissé le temps de se préparer. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas imaginés ça.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Bah ! Si elles ne comprenaient pas le français, elles auraient prévenu Harry, non ?

- Peut-être, j'espère…

- Au fait ! Gwénola, la Serdaigle, voulait que je te demande si tu serais d'accord pour travailler avec elle ?

Hermione le regarda un moment, réfléchissant. C'était cette fille qui avait la première demandait les journaux. Que savaient Lily et ses amies sur Voldemort ? Elles n'en parlaient jamais, devant elle en tout cas, mais se rapprocher d'elles lui permettraient de gagner leur confiance, voir, leurs confidences. De plus, étudier avec une Serdaigle pourrait sans aucun doute l'aider à rattraper son retard.

- J'irais lui dire que je suis d'accord, finit-elle par répondre avec enthousiasme.

Le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard, se reflétant sur le lac paisible.

- POTTER ! BLACK ! LUPIN ! PETTIGROW ! PEUT-ON SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ L'INTENTION DE FAIRE ?

Hermione soupira. Lily mettait vraiment de la voix dans son rôle de préfète. Elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs qui avaient leur tête si pleine d'innocence d'avant blagues que Evans n'avait visiblement pas manquée de remarquer. La jeune sorcière commençait à se demander sérieusement qu'ils ne faisaient pas exprès pour être remarqué et pimenter le jeu. Impossibles sinon d'admettre qu'ils étaient les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard !

- Allons Evans, sourit alors Potter en passant comme toujours une main dans ses cheveux - chose que la préfète n'appréciait pas vraiment et qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver elle aussi.

Elle n'écouta d'ailleurs pas le discours de James pour se justifier et tenta de se concentrer sur son livre. Sans succès, Lily criant rageusement contre le comportement puéril et immature des Maraudeurs. Elle allait donc se décider à abandonner lorsque Ron demanda, sans doute dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Quelqu'un veut faire une partie d'échec ?

Triste tentative qui n'obtint évidemment aucun résultat : Harry regardait ses parents d'un air mi-amusé mi-lassé, les Maraudeurs tentaient vainement de se défendre face à la Gryffondor, Lily était bien trop occupée à se casser les cordes vocales –bien inutilement –contre eux, et les autres élèves trop éloignés n'avaient pas entendu la voix de Ron sous la dispute.

Agacée, fatiguée, Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Allons dans une salle vide, soupira-t-elle.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière eux qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule avec Ron Weasley, sans même Harry. Luttant contre un léger rougissement, elle s'assit.

- Hum… On commence ?

- Pas peur d'une défaite , sourit-il.

- Si tu deviens aussi arrogant que James, ça ne va pas fonctionner, gronda-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui trahissait son amusement.

Certes, elle n'aimait pas, détester même, perdre. Mais elle pouvait enfin fuir la Salle Commune et surtout, elle avait une raison innocente d'être avec lui. Qu'espérer de mieux ?

Il installa le jeu et elle obtint les pièces blanches. À elle de commencer. Hermione soupira, observa, réfléchit, maugréa toutes la partie. Effort inutile, comme toujours elle perdit.

Ron lui sourit.

- Tu veux prendre ta revanche ?

- Est ce bien nécessaire de me ridiculiser à nouveau , grommela-t-elle, un peu vexé et ce souvenant soudain pourquoi elle ne jouait plus aux échecs contre lui.

- Allons plutôt faire un tour dehors, proposa-t-elle, s'étonnant elle-même.

- Euh…. Si tu veux !

Ils sortirent tous les deux, sans se soucier que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. En fait, Hermione l'avait oublié et Ron n'en avait cure.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les couloirs en silence. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait se retenir de penser. Penser à Ron qui était là, à côté d'elle. L'année dernière, leurs disputes avaient été plus violentes que jamais. À présent, tout avait repris comme avant. Et en même temps, tout était si différent. La mort de Dumbledore, l'arrivé de Tipsy, ce voyage temporel… Non, plus rien n'était comme avant. Et voir Lily et James se disputaient, jamais ensemble, perdre le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ainsi la faisait réfléchir. C'était la guerre. Pour le moment, les gens ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte, mais venant du futur, elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle. La vie était courte, éphémère. Le bonheur aussi.

Alors elle devait en profiter. Au maximum. L'instant présent, c'était ce qui comptait.

- Ron, commença-t-elle.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il au même instant.

Ils eurent un sourire.

- Vas y , ordonna-t-elle gentiment en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- C'est stupide mais…, Il se tut, apparemment gêné.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a , l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu crois que Malefoy père est encore à Poudlard ?

- Quoi , elle le regarda stupéfaite.

Quelle était cette question stupide ? Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de Malefoy, qui avait aussi mystérieusement que le règlement disparut, de son esprit et pour cacher sa déception.

- Oh… Euh…Malefoy…, Résistant à une petite voix qui lui proposait de l'envoyer se balader ailleurs, elle répondit, Non, je ne pense pas. Il a déjà dû rejoindre Voldemort…

- Ah…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Comme ça… Tu voulais dire quoi, toi ?

- Rien d'important, coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Ils reprirent leur chemin dans un silence pesant. Si Ron semblait réaliser qu'il avait raté une occasion de se taire, il ne chercha pas à se reprendre, jugeant sans doute qu'il était préférable qu'il n'insiste pas pour l'instant.

Des bruits de voix venant d'une salle vide les firent sursauter. Ils se lancèrent un regard avant de s'éloigner, mais ne purent faire autrement que d'entendre des bribes de paroles. Lorsque leurs noms furent chuchotés, ils s'immobilisèrent et s'approchèrent, revenant sur leur pas. Qui parlaient d'eux ? Pourquoi ?

Par la porte entre-baillée, Hermione vit avec surprise les Maraudeurs James, Sirius et Peter. Remus n'était pas là ou pas dans le champ de vision de la jeune sorcière.

- Totalement stupide, gronda James.

- Tu dois bien admettre que Tipsy est vraiment étrange ! Même Lunard l'admet , fit remarquer Sirius, On ne leur a pratiquement pas posé de questions ! Pourtant, ils sont étranges… Ils semblent tout connaître de Poudlard, leurs arrivés n'est pas habituelle…

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. S'ils cherchaient à les découvrire, comment ferraient-ils pour tous leurs cacher ?

- Peut-être mais…, Potter hésita, Je ne sais pas… S'ils nous cachent des choses, c'est qu'ils ont de bonnes raisons pour, tu ne crois pas ?

Son ami eut un soupire agacé alors que la jeune sorcière cachée derrière la porte en retenait un de soulagement.

- James ! T'es un Maraudeur ou pas ?

- Je suis un Maraudeur… Mais tant que rien n'indique qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, pourquoi ne pas respecter leurs secrets ?

- On peut les respecter quand on les aura découverts !

James lui lança un regard perplexe et moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle respecter !

Sirius soupira.

- On avait décidé ça au début de l'année, gémit-il en lui faisant une moue de chien battu.

- Sirius ! On ne les connaissait pas !

- Maintenant non plus tu sais !

- Tu es intenable , Potter eut un sourire, On va essayer ok…

- Génial !

Hermione n'en aurait pas dit autant. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas découvrir leurs mensonges ! Ron lui lança un regard en coin et ils s'éloignèrent discrètement. Ils n'avaient fait que quelque pas quand ils tombèrent sur Lily et une Serdaigle.

_Oups…_ La jeune sorcière s'arrêta et adressa un sourire aux deux filles.

- Le couvre-feu est passé, fit remarquer Evans en leur adressant un sourire amusé.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait imaginer ? Elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle devait trouver une excuse.

- C'est valable pour vous aussi, coupa Ron.

Hermione acquiesça intérieurement, mais ne répondit rien. Son ami avait peut-être un plan.

- Vrai , sourit à nouveau Lily, Je vous cherchais. Il ne faudrait pas que Rusard vous trouve et comme il est possible que le règlement ne soit pas le même à Beaux Bâton…

Elle mentait, la jeune sorcière en était convaincue cependant, ce mensonge leur convenait à tous les quatre aussi ne fit-elle aucune remarque. Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la Salle Commune, mais avant d'arriver, Lily les quitta, prétextant qu'elle raccompagner Gwénola.

- Quand elles furent parties, Ron se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elles font ?

- Aucune idée… J'espère juste que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre « mission » !

- Je ne pense pas…, avoua-t-il, Mais je suis pas sûr que ça dure… Elles avaient l'air curieuses…

Hermione acquiesça. Entre les Maraudeurs et elles, ils auraient vraiment du mal à faire croire qu'ils étaient français.

- Au fait…, murmura soudain Ron.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Je… Rien ! On rentre ? On va vraiment se faire prendre par Rusard sinon !

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a , insista-t-elle.

- Je… C'est juste que… Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas fait une partie d'échec et… J'ai trouvé ça sympa…

Se sentant rougir, elle acquiesça.

- Moi aussi… Faudra prendre le temps d'en refaire un de ces quatre… Qui sait ! Un jour, je gagnerais peut-être !

- Ne rêve pas !

Ils se sourirent. Hermione hésita. Etais-ce le moment, enfin ?

- Rentrez vite , les coupa une voix saccadée de rire.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris et Hermione ne put se retenir de fusiller Sirius du regard, au grand amusement de ce dernier.

- Désolé d'interrompre vos roucoulements à un moment fort intéressant, mais Peeve nous a chopé et Rusard ne va pas tarder !

Avant d'avoir pût répliquer quoique ce soit, ils se faisaient entraîner dans une course folle à travers les couloirs par les Maraudeurs. Remus semblait fatigué, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de courir devant. James et Peter fermaient la marche. Sirius, lui, tirait une Hermione suivit d'un Ron agacé. Ils finirent par s'engouffrer dans le passage de la Grosse Dame, essoufflés.

Les Maraudeurs les saluèrent en s'excusant, d'un air tout sauf piteux avant de monter dans leur dortoir. Hermione soupira, épuisée. Elle se tourna vers Ron, lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue avec un « bonne nuit » baillé et, réalisant son geste, s'enfuit dans l'escalier.

Elle s'affala sur son lit, rouge, mais pas à cause de la course. Sur certains points, c'était la meilleure soirée qu'elle avait passé depuis longtemps…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjours !!! Voici le chapitre 13 !!! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! en attendant…. Merci à vous, lecteurs ! Ca fait plaisir d'être lus !!

Disclamer : Tous appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf Tipsy, les serpents, Maël et Gwénola…

_**Chapitre 13 : Et encore des cauchemars…**_

Voldemort écouta patiemment C'hwittellus, qui lui rapportait à nouveau des nouvelles sur la Forêt Interdite et Poudlard. Le serpent avait la possibilité de traverser le parc sans se faire remarquer et pouvait passer les barrières qui protégeaient le Château, mais malheureusement pas intervenir. Si Dumbledore le découvrait, le mage noir perdrait l'un de ses meilleurs alliés, le seul en qui il pouvait avoir vraiment confiance. Il soupira. Les élèves ne parlaient pas Fourchelang aussi C'hwittellus ne les comprenait pas bien ce qui ralentissait les recherches.

En effet, il lui fallait plus de temps pour comprendre et donc apprenait-il moins vite que le ferrait un sorcier. Cependant, il avait vu deux des jeunes élèves présentant une aura similaire. Celle-là était légèrement cachée par l'un d'eux - le serpent avait sifflé ce détail avec un certain mépris - preuve qu'il apprenait tout juste à le faire. Ses deux camarades et lui venaient d'arriver et entraient en septième année avec apparemment l'âge et le niveau. Était-ce eux qui provoqué ses troubles dans l'espace-temps ?

Si c'était le cas, ils ne paraissaient, d'après les descriptions de C'hwittellus, pas très dangereux. Mais Voldemort se méfiait de Dumbledore et de ses plans souvent incompréhensible pour quiconque n'était pas lui et il était heureusement unique, bien que dans ses moments, il aurait aimé lire dans ses pensées. Chose qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de tentait pour l'instant. Ni le besoin pressant. Des actes plus importants demandaient son attention. Comme ces sorciers.

Peut-être venaient-ils du passé, peut-être pas. Mais tout les condamnait et Voldemort ne doutait pas que, si réellement des gens étaient venus du futur, Dumbledore ferrait tout pour qu'ils soient à Poudlard. Et il ne pouvait nier que c'était une bonne stratégie qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui fallait des espions capables d'intervenir, d'exécuter ses ordres. Quelques fils et filles de Mangemorts désireux de bien se faire voir pourrait lui servir… Il eut un sourire et fit appeler ses serviteurs, enfin, ses _compagnons.._. Se corrigea-t-il avec l'un de ses sourires mauvais.

Bientôt, ils furent tous respectueusement autour de lui et il les observa l'air neutre.

- J'aimerais parler à ceux dont les enfants sont à Poudlard, annonça-t-il simplement.

Il aurait pu, bien sûr, n'appeler que les concerné, mais il préférait les faire tous venir. Histoire qu'ils soient constamment près à être appelé même pour une fausse alerte. Avec des saluts respectueux, près de la moitié sortirent. Il les regarda faire d'un œil indifférent avant d'exposer son plan, relativement simple, aux restants.

- Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, la victoire sera bientôt officiellement à moi…, songea-t-il joyeusement.

Une vive migraine le reprit et il dut retenir une grimace de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur lui-même. Il devait absolument comprendre au plus vite d'où elle venait, cela devenait ridicule. Un grand sorcier tel que lui, terrasser par un mal de tête ? Jamais. Son cerveau, au demeurant fort vif, lui était des plus utiles. Et surtout, cette douleur l'exaspérait. Elle n'était pas insoutenable, certes. Mais elle restait, revenait, s'intensifier ou diminué sans qu'il puisse en déterminer la cause.

Et si ce changement dans l'espace-temps en était la raison ? Si c'était ses « futuristes » qui étaient responsables ? Tout s'arrangerait lorsqu'ils seraient morts. Son impatiente augmenta. Il les tuerait. Et tout cesserait. Le plan de Dumbledore ne serait qu'une humiliante défaite. Poudlard serait à lui. Et là, il pourrait gagner. L'école et son directeur dominé, c'était l'espoir chez tous les sorciers qui disparaissait. Et donc, sa victoire. Enfin.

Jouant joyeusement avec sa baguette, Voldemort eut un sourire, se laissant aller à une douce rêverie. Son père avait rejeté sa mère. Une digne descendante de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Pour cela, entre autres, les moldus devaient payer. Et être éliminés. Ses opposants par la même occasion. Faire mourir, détruire des familles, créer le désespoir chez les gens était d'ailleurs chez lui des sources de telle satisfaction qu'il ne s'en serait passée pour rien au monde. Cela revenait à dominer. Dominer le monde, mais surtout ses habitants, voilà de quoi le satisfaire toute une vie. Plus même. En les piétinant, il devenait plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Il exerçait sur eux une telle terreur, domination, que son nom était craint. Son simple nom. Un pseudonyme qu'il s'était offert avec joie. Celui sous lequel il serait connu à jamais.

Mais avant, se débarrasser de ses gêneurs. Il lança un sort de la Mort, visant une mouche dont les ailes dérangeaient par leurs bruits sa concentration. L'insecte tomba raide, touché d'un trait vert. Il sourit. Ça lui faisait pensé qu'il ne s'était plus défoulé en directe depuis longtemps... Une petite excursion s'imposait. Juste histoire de s'amuser un peu.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, la cicatrice douloureuse, comme brûler au fer blanc. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Il avait à nouveau, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à cette époque, pénétrait l'esprit de Voldemort. Mais du rêve, il ne gardait aucun souvenir, à part cette joie impatiente qui lui emplissait encore le cœur.

Son cri de douleur réveilla non seulement Ron, mais aussi les Maraudeurs qui se redressèrent comme s'il y avait une attaque. Peter se mit à hurler instinctivement à son tour, faisant sursauter un Ron à peine sortit de son sommeil qui appela à l'aide sans qu'Harry, qui lui, ce tenait le front en silence à présent, puisse déterminer s'il demandait à ce que l'on fasse taire le Gryffondor ou s'il assurait qu'il y avait une attaque de perroquets géants. Sirius et James lancèrent ensemble leurs oreillers : l'un atteint Ron qui tomba en criant plus encore, l'autre Peter qui resta sur le dos, l'air stupéfait.

De tout ce joli monde, seul Remus rejoignit Harry. Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Harry ?, murmura-t-il, inquiet, ça va ?

Bien qu'ayant l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, bien que tremblant de tous ses membres avec une violente envie de vomir, il acquiesça.

- C'est rien, articula-t-il d'une voix la plus ferme possible, Un simple cauchemar…

Sirius et James les rejoignirent, suivit immédiatement par Ron. Tous paraissaient anxieux. Il se força à leur sourire.

- C'est rien, vraiment, assura-t-il, un peu honteux d'être vue dans un tel moment de faiblesses.

James demanda un chocolat à Peter et le lui tendit.

- Mange ça…, Il lui sourit, ça va te faire du bien tu vas voir !

- Harry prit le chocogrenouille en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant. Il le grignota du bout des lèvres, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important et grave. La joie de Voldemort n'était pour eux synonyme que de morts et douleurs.

Il devait voir Dumbledore mais… Que lui dire ? Il ne savait rien. Strictement rien. À part qu'il y aurait probablement une attaque prochainement. Où ? Quand ? Autant de questions auxquelles l'absence de réponses l'empêchait d'agir. Pourtant, il devait le faire ! Rester là, en sachant qu'il y aurait une attaque prochaine sans rien faire ? Impossible ! Il devait agir. Peu importait quoi, mais il _devait_ faire quelque chose. Et vite.

Sans un mot, il sortit du dortoir, se frottant toujours sa cicatrice. La douleur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et lui qui avait espéré qu'elle cesserait dans le passé, voyait ses espoirs réduis à rien. À peine hors de la chambre, il fut accueillis par une foule de Gryffondor endormis, visiblement tirés de leurs sommeils par les cris venant de la chambre des Maraudeurs. Il en ressentit un agacement brusque. Serait-il toujours, où qu'il soit remarqué par cette maudite marque ? Et pourquoi cette curiosité mal placée ?

Il bouscula des élèves de l'épaule, peu désireux de rester ici. Il étouffait. La peur, la colère, l'angoisse, la douleur se mêlaient et lui serrait le cœur, mettant ses nerfs à mal. Il devait voir Dumbledore. Maintenant !

- QU'EST CE QU'Y CE PASSE ICI, ENCORE ?, hurla une voix qui fit reculer tous les Gryffondor, mettant Harry devant une Lily furibonde. Qui se calma instantanément en croisant son regard.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

- Je… Non, ça va, je dois juste voir Dumbledore…

- Je vais t'acc…

Elle fut coupée par Hermione qui se jeta sur lui.

- Harry ?, elle chuchotait précipitamment à son oreille, Ca va ? Tu as fait un rêve ? Voldemort ?

- Il faut que je voie Dumbledore, répéta-t-il simplement.

- On y va…

Il acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent suivis de Ron, vers le bureau du directeur. Lui seul pourrait les aider…

Bientôt, ils frappaient à la porte du bureau. La cicatrice le brûlait moins, mais restait douloureuse. Dumbledore les accueillit avec inquiétude et les observa tour à tour.

Que ce passe-t-il ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry raconta tout. Le lien entre sa blessure et Voldemort, le cauchemar, son incapacité à ce souvenir quoi, où, comment. Comme à son habitude, le directeur l'écouta en silence, avec sérieux. Finalement, il eut un soupir las.

- Je vous remercie pour ses informations. Je ne sais moi-même où il compte attaquer malheureusement. Il peut lancer une attaque où il veut.

- Alors… On ne va rien faire ? On va rester là à attendre ? alors que des gens, en ce moment même se font peut-être tuer ? Ou vont se faire tuer ?, murmura-t-il effaré.

- Non. Tu a raison, nous ne pouvons pas rester là. T'ai-je déjà montré une Pensine, dans le futur ?

- Euh…Oui…, il ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'en fait, il y était entré seul, sans lui demander son autorisation.

- Tant mieux, cela facilitera les choses !, il lui sourit, les yeux pétillants et bien que ne sachant pas quoi, Harry eut la certitude qu'il avait une idée…

Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit l'armoire d'où il sortit sa bassine.

- Approche toi, ordonna-t-il gentiment au jeune sorcier.

Pas très à l'aise, il obéit néanmoins sans poser de questions. Il faisait confiance au directeur. Ce dernier posa sa baguette contre sa tempe et Harry compris soudain. Il allait lui prendre ses pensées pour les mettre dans Pensine. Et peut-être ainsi pourraient-ils voir ce dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir…

- Pense à ton rêve…

Il s'exécuta et vit, du coin de l'œil un fil d'argent suivre la baguette pour plonger dans la bassine. Penser qu'il s'agissait de ses propres souvenirs était assez étrange. Et cela ne le mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise. À présent, toutes personne plongeant dans ce liquide gazeux argenté pourrait voir son rêve… Ou plutôt cauchemar.

Dumbledore les regarda, et esquissa un petit sourire.

- Quand vous voulez… Harry ? À toi l'honneur !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune sorcier s'approcha.


	15. Chapter 15

Cher lecteurs (et lectrices). Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic mais… je trouve que ça stagne un peu… Enfin bref… Une manière comme une autre de dire que c'est pas forcément mon préféré !! j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira !!

Avant tout, le disclamer qui n'a pas changé : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf ben…. Tipsy, Gwénola et Maël… et d'autres illustres inconnu sans doute !!

Cela dit… Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 14 :la Pensine**_

Si les Gryffondor n'avaient pas été aussi stupéfait d'avoir été tirés si brusquement et de manière si étrange et incompressible de leurs sommeils, ils auraient sans doute remarqué un fait, digne d'entrée dans les annales et qui leur auraient fait doutés de la réalité de leurs réveils : Lily Evans s'était écartée pour parler avec les Maraudeurs.

Et il est sortis sans un mot de plus… On ne sait rien d'autres, termina Remus qui semblait perplexe et inquiet.

James soupira. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi des nouvelles dispositions de Lily mais dans le cas présent, le comportement d'Harry accaparait toute son attention.

Qu'avait-il ? Un « simple cauchemar ? Possible, certes mais étrange. Un rêve pouvait bien sûr laisser dans un sale état au réveil pourtant, jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un hurlait ainsi, avec autant de douleur, mis à part Remus lui-même. Et Remus était un loup-garou. Il n'était donc pas bien difficile de comprendre cette souffrance qui le poursuivait la nuit. Comprendre mais pas imaginer. Comme le cri d'Harry, il portait une douleur indescriptible, celle que personne ne pouvait vraiment sentir sans la vivre. Et l'idée que le jeune sorcier puisse la connaître le révulsait. Bien qu'il fut incapable d'en donner la vraie raison, bien qu'ils ne passent pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien qu'il leur cachât, avec ses amis, des choses importantes, James sentait à son égard une affection inexpliquée.

Peut-être est-il à l'infirmerie maintenant ? Dumbledore a dû l'y conduire…, fit remarquer Lily.

Sirius et James se lancèrent un regard. Possible dans la logique mais il restait la carte. Et elle était formelle, ils étaient tous chez le directeur.

- Peut-être… Le mieux, c'est encore d'aller voir, répliqua Remus.

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de soin. Ils l'atteignirent rapidement mais l'infirmière mis fin au espoir de Lily : Harry n'était pas venu.

- Bon, il nous reste plus qu'à aller voir Dumbledore…, soupira-t-elle

- Aller voir Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ?

Elle lança un regard agacé à Peter.

- Parce que c'est là qu'Hermione a dit vouloir l'emmener. Donc, on peut espérer que, si elle ne mentait pas, ils y sont encore.

- Et… On y va comment, demanda Sirius.

- N'essayez même pas de me faire croire que vous n'y êtes jamais aller depuis le début de votre scolarité de refus du règlement…

Les Maraudeurs se lancèrent un regard las. Ils étaient repérés. Alors maintenant…

- Ok, admis James, On y va…

Lily ne fit aucune remarque quant à leur « abandon » et les suivit anxieusement, visiblement inquiète pour d'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant le bureau fermé, ils s'immobilisèrent. Devaient-ils frapper ou attendre ici ? Si Harry était encore là, peut-être parlait-il de choses personnelles avec le directeur. Entrer serait peu respectueux.

Le jeune Potter en était là dans ses réflexions que Sirius ouvrait la porte, sans même frapper, d'ailleurs. Il voulut répliquer, mais le sorcier était déjà dans le bureau. Lily le fusilla du regard comme s'il était coupable du comportement de son ami avant de le suivre. Remus eut un sourire désespéré et ils rentrèrent à leur tour. Vive les amis.

Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione et Ron regardaient, en cercle, une bassine qui éclairait de façon inquiétante leur visage au trait tiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

Seul le directeur parut réaliser leur présence, les autres restant à leur contemplation, comme plongés dans un rêve, mais il n'eut aucune réaction d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mal à l'aise, James les regarda puis se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Bon, on y va ? On dérange là, chuchota-t-il.

C'était compté sans Sirius qui le prit par le bras et qui l'entraîna vers la bassine

- C'est quoi, à ton avis ? De l'eau ? Monsieur, c'est quoi ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mise à part Lily qui émit un sifflement dédaigneux.

- J'aurais cru que les Grands Maraudeurs connaissaient depuis longtemps le principe d'une Pensine…

- Une Pensine ?, répéta Remus.

- C'est quoi ?, s'inquiéta Black.

- Oh laisse tomber, gronda-t-elle en s'approchant jusqu'à toucher le liquide. Et soudain, elle se retrouva dans le même état que les autres. James sentit son cœur se serrait d'inquiétude.

- Euh… ? Evans ?

Comme elle ne lui répondit pas, il s'approcha et la regarda d'un air dragueur, attendant sa gifle. Lily n'eut pas la moindre réaction comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue. Il se tourna vers les autres. Peter paraissait terrifié, Sirius hébété et amusé, et un Remus qui semblait s'inquiétait de leurs santés mentales. C'est donc à lui qu'il demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est une Pensine… Elle est dedans !

- Mais c'est quoi une Pensine ? Elle n'est pas là-bas puisqu'elle est ici !

- Une Pensine, soupira Remus, C'est… Des souvenirs qu'on peut visiter…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Sirius bousculait James de l'épaule dans sa précipitation et se pencha dans la bassine. En grommelant le jeune Potter l'imita.

Il faisait sombre. Comme dans un cachot. Il n'était pas rassuré. Il avait peur. Non, pas peur… C'était pire encore…Une terreur. Violente, primitive. Celle qui remonte du fond des âges. Celle qui rappelle que, quoi qu'on fasse, on serra toujours, dans nos gênes, des animaux, soumis à la loi de la Nature. Il faisait sombre. Presque les ténèbres. Ceux qui vous oppressent ne vous lâchent pas, vous étreint le cœur à le faire hurler de douleurs, hurler son sang, votre sang. Sang qui bat à vos tympans. Sang qui bat dans chaque partie de votre corps que vous découvrait par l'occasion. La panique. Les frissons, la sueur froide… Non… Tiède. Comme le sang. Comme si votre sang coulait sur la peau blême.

Pensait-il ça ? Ou ces pensées venaient-elles d'un autre ? James ne le savait pas. James ne savait plus rien. Juste que son cœur lui faisait mal. Mal à lui déchirer ainsi la poitrine. Et cette douleur l'affolait, lui qui jamais n'avait connu cette peur-là.

James !, Le chuchotement sec de Remus le tira de ses pensées proches du délire.

Il se retourna comme on sort de l'eau dans laquelle on a cru se noyer. Il lui sourit bêtement, mais qu'importe. À nouveau rassuré. Remus était là. Son ami était là.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ils ont rejoint Dumbledore… Viens, je te cherchais…

Les autres ont rejoint Dumbledore… Il en éprouva une vague de colère contre lui-même en observant Remus, si calme, si maître de lui. N'y avait-il que lui pour avoir réagi si violemment ? Avec tant de terreur ? Son ami lui sourit. Un sourire sans joie.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être inquiet… Et les autres le sont aussi.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je ne pense qu'à ne pas me faire dessus ! Il y a des Détraqueurs dans le coin si tu veux mon avis…

- Des Détraqueurs ? Mais… On est à Azkaban ?

- Aucune idée… Mais si c'est un rêve de Topper, je crains qu'il n'est des rêves très lugubres… Surtout que c'est très ressemblant.

James grimaça. Remus avait raison. Ce garçon était définitivement étrange.

Tout en parlant, son ami le guidait. Il le mena vers une salle éclairée de bougies. Une troupe de déguisait que James qualifia mentalement de dérangés se tenait un genou à terre face à un trône de velours rouge sang sur lequel était dignement assis un homme - pouvait-on l'appeler Homme sans douter de sa propre appartenance à la race Homme ? – qui paraissait être le chef. Et, au milieu de cette bande, Dumbledore, l'air soucieux, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lily, Sirius, Peter en rat sur son épaule.

Il les rejoignit, soulagé. Le directeur lui lança un regard en coin, moins pétillant que d'habitude cependant, même s'il ne semblait pas en colère. Il leur fit signe d'écouter et ils obtempèrent.

Il y a une fête moldu au village de Stonetear, le lieu idéel pour une attaque… Demain… À 15 heures… On se rassemble ici à 13 heures…

James se tourna vers les autres en sortant sa baguette, mais personne ne bougea mis à part Sirius. Remus les arrêta du regard alors qu'ils allaient protester.

Ce n'est qu'un souvenir. On ne peut pas interférait dans leurs vies…

Mais…Il ne faut pas les laisser faire ça ! Et qui sont-ils d'abord !

Des Mangemorts, siffla Sirius, Que des Sangs Purs. Adepte des idéologies de ce fou de Voldemort.

James acquiesça. Son ami lui en avait parlé. C'était l'une de ses choses qui avait fait déborder le vase. L'une des raison de sa fugue de cet été. Ce Voldemort ne jurait que par le sang, rejetant les moldus et autre impurs. Mais de là à vouloir les éliminer réellement lors d'une attaque ! Pourtant, cette nouvelle avait rendu ses parents soucieux. Et, à voir le visage de Dumbledore, lui non plus. Ce pouvait-il que ce fou soit une réelle menace pour l'avenir ? Plus qu'une armée, cette réunion ressemblait à une sect. Il farce grotesque.

Son regard courra sur ses compagnons. Tous, surtout les trois nouveau mais aussi Lily, paraissaient soucieux. Pire, une véritable haine se lisait dans les yeux d'Harry. Haine qui lui rappela la flamme de colère quand il regardait Peter. Heine et ressemblance qui achevèrent de le convaincre : ses amis avaient raison. Ils devaient découvrir leur secret. Et celui-ci aurait sans doute un lien avec cet encapuchonné. Il se tourna donc vers ce dernier, voulant profiter de la situation pour l'observer de manière plus précise.

Et fut pris d'un frisson. Ce regard fou. Folie intelligente pourtant. Ambitieux. Prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Et s'il voulait tuer les moldu et fils de moldu, il avait transformé ça en simple ambition. Ambition terrible et meurtrière.

- Je crois qu'on va y aller, chuchota finalement Dumbledore alors que la réunion semblait terminée.

Il les attira tous hors de la Pensine. Suivit un long silence. Que Lily brisa d'une petite voix que James ne lui avait jamais entendue.

- Nous sommes désolés d'être entré…, Elle se tourna vers Harry, Vraiment...

Il ne répondit pas, rester l'air furieux sans que le jeune sorcier ne puisse déterminer si c'était contre eux, Voldemort ou les deux. Au lieu de quoi, il se tourna vers le directeur.

- On doit faire quelque chose !

- Pas vous je le crains, Il eut un sourire sans joie, Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire courir de risque…

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Harry. Les aurors et l'Ordre s'en chargerons. De toute façon, Voldemort ne semble pas avoir réaliser que quelqu'un l'avait… Visiter. Il ne se méfiera pas, donc…

Harry capitula, en grimaçant. De toute façon, même si Dumbledore avait parlé d'une voix douce et calme, son ton n'admettait aucune réplique

6


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ! je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais un poil dans la main m'a poussé sans que je m'y attende et ajouter à une panne d'inspiration… Finalement, j'ai opté pour un point de vue unique… j'espère que cela vous plaira…

Avant tout cependant, le disclamer : Tous les personnages et le monde appartiennent à J.K.Rowling mis à part Tipsy, Maël, Gwénola…

Enfin, je vous dis à tous merci de continuer à lire, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs !

_**Chapitre 15 : L'attente…**_

Ils attendaient avec impatiente et angoisse, tous réunis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tipsy avait été chercher de quoi boire et manger, sachant par expérience que les Maraudeurs ne se rendraient pas au banquet. Trop de doute, d'inquiétude. Et trop d'élèves joyeux qui ne s'imaginaient même pas des risques que courraient peut-être leurs proches. Les enfants de moldus ou d'aurors. Comment garder ça secret ? Comment tenir la promesse, faîte à Dumbledore de garder ça pour soit en les voyant si inconscient ? Non. Ils devaient rester à l'écart et le resteraient, l'elfe en était sûr.

Il déposa respectueusement la nourriture sur la table. Il en avait pris pour tous : les maraudeurs mais aussi les sorciers du futur et Lily et Gwénola. Car, pour la première fois de la mémoire de Poudlard, les filles et les quatre célèbres Gryffondor étaient ensemble, sans qu'on entende le moindre murmure de disputes. En fait, on n'entendait rien, tous attendant dans le silence morose de la peur.

James le remercia d'une voix faible, comme s'il craignait de parler fort, lui qui aimait être entendu de tous. Pourtant, il ne toucha à rien. Ni personne, pas même Ron et Peter. Tipsy les regarda un moment, un peu triste : il partageait leur peine et se sentait incapable d'aider son maître et ses amis. Il baissa tristement les oreilles et attendit qu'on le congédie ou que l'on mangea. Il ne se passa rien pendant près d'une heure puis, finalement, James accepta de grignoter nerveusement une tranche de pain beurré.

Comme s'il avait s'agit d'un signal, Sirius demanda, parlant pour la première fois depuis la veille.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Personne ne lui répondant, Tipsy le fit à leur place.

- Huit heure Monsieur Sirius…

Et tous de calculer alors le temps restant avant la bataille.

- Ça sert à rien de rester ainsi, lâcha Gwénola, Autant aller en cours.

Les regards noirs fusèrent. Il était vrai aussi que la jeune fille était à Serdaigle et donc, par définition, elle paraissait plus sérieuse. Pourtant, Tipsy n'était pas sûr que ce fut-ce par respect des règles ou pour étudier qu'elle proposait cela. Plus sans doute pour échapper à cette atmosphère sombre, à leurs idées noires. Il était vrai aussi que rester dans ce silence d'attente ne mener à rien. Elle ne fit cependant pas un geste pour partir. Et la matinée se passa ainsi entre grignotages et morosité. Ce fut elle qui de nouveau brisa le silence vers onze heure, alors que la cloche venait de retentir.

- Comment as-tu put voir ça, Harry ? Tu n'as pas pût rejoindre Voldemort dans la nuit, tout de même.

Tipsy vit le regard du sorcier s'assombrir quand il répondit sèchement.

- Cela ne concerne que moi.

La Serdaigle eut un sourire ironique et s'inclina.

- Comme tu veux, mais il me semblait que dans le cas présent, cela concernait aussi des innocents.

Il ne répondit pas, une lueur de défis dans les yeux. Tipsy coupa cours à l'atmosphère lourde en se relevant d'un bond si brusque et empressé pour servir Hermione qu'il trébucha dans le tapis et tomba dans la confiture d'abricot. James eut un rire, faux d'abord - il avait compris l'intention de l'elfe – mais qui se transforma en vrai fou rire lorsqu'il contamina Sirius… Four rire nerveux qui se propagea à tout le groupe et quand tous eurent repris leur souffle, le sujet épineux sur Harry était oublié pour un temps. Le sorcier remercia l'elfe du regard et l'attente repris, un peu moins sombre.

Vers midi, le groupe se sépara. Lily et Gwénola partirent les premières, bientôt suivies d'Harry. Les maraudeurs laissèrent Ron et Hermione et partirent faire un tour dans les passages secrets de Poudlard. Tipsy les accompagna sombrement. Il était étrange de penser qu'à présent, il n'y avait plus de futur sur lequel s'appuyer. Tout ce qu'il savait avait changé. Et même si Harry et ses amis ne faisaient rien, ce serait le cas. Leur simple présence en ces lieux modifiait tant qu'il ne savait plus rien du futur. Bien sûr, il avait toujours son don et pouvait l'utiliser, mais pouvait-il prendre ce risque ? Ne devait-il pas garder tout ce qu'il avait de don si ce plan-là ne fonctionnait pas ? Pour tout changer de nouveau, toujours, jusqu'à la réussite de son seul but : sauver James.

- À quoi penses-tu Tipsy ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas donner ton avis quand on est seul…, demanda son Maître d'une voix douce.

L'elfe releva la tête et s'inclina.

- Excusez-moi, Tipsy pensait à tout ça.

Tout ça. Une réponse assez vague pour que James ne pose pas plus de questions quant à ses pensées. Il aurait été incapable de mentir, mais dire la vérité était impossible. L'heure n'était pas encore venu et il était des plus prudent.

- Laisse le, de toute façon, il lèche les bottes de Topper maintenant, alors, grommela Peter en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se permettait de dire quelque chose contre Tipsy. Alors que cette première fois soit de Peter…

L'elfe ne bougea pas, ne broncha pas. Si James lui posait des questions, il devrait répondre. Ou se punir. Il resta immobile, se refusant à se laisser aller à la panique.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Queudver ?, murmura le Maître d'une voix sourde qui n'avait plus rien de la douceur utiliser auparavant.

Peter hésita, son regard fuyant passant sur le visage de tous les Maraudeurs puis sur le couloir.

- Je dis juste qu'on le voit de plus en plus tenir des discutions… Étranges avec Topper.

- Monsieur espionne Tipsy ?, lâcha l'elfe d'une voix couinante.

- Hé bien non ! Mais je t'ai entendu discuter de cacher quelque chose à Remus avec Topper !

James le regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers son elfe.

- Tipsy ?

Les yeux résolument baissés, il ne répondit pas. Tout était déjà fini ? Avait-il déjà échouer ? Non. Il refusait de voir son Maître mourir de nouveau. Jamais.

-Tipsy et Topper voulaient faire une plaisanterie aux Maraudeurs, Monsieur. Topper voulait parce que en France, on fait des blagues à ses nouveaux amis. Mais il savait que les Maraudeurs faisaient des grandes blagues alors il a demandé de l'aide à Tipsy. Pour que Tipsy l'aide à piéger les Maraudeurs, Monsieur.

Son mensonge pesa un coup à son cœur. Il ne bougea pas, attendant la suite avec angoisse. La culpabilité, le besoin violent, instinctif de se punir, de se faire mal le faisait presque trembler et il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur le mur. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose. James, mort, tel qu'il l'avait vue lors d'un voyage dans le temps.

Personne ne parla un moment qui lui parut insoutenable. Jamais il ne tiendrait assez longtemps.

Enfin, la voix de James résonna froidement dans les couloirs.

- Tu devrais réfléchir avant d'accuser à tord et à travers, Pettigrow.

Tipsy sentit la joie en lui. Il avait réussi. Le Maître le croyait… C'est d'une voix blessée pourtant qu'il demanda.

- Tipsy peut-il partir un moment Monsieur ?

_Tenir encore un peu. La punition bientôt mais attendre encore…_

- Ce ne serait pas à toi de partir.

- S'il te plait Monsieur… ?

James soupira.

- Va. Je passerais te voir, ce soir…

Tipsy s'inclina, fou de joie et, avant de transplaner, son regard triomphant croisa celui de Peter. Plein de haine.

Ppp

Il avait demandé à un elfe de lui apporter les nouvelles avant de s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait tant pensé à un endroit où il pourrait se punir, où il serait caché du regard des autres que la pièce dans laquelle il entra lui parut terriblement effrayante. Il regarda autour de lui, hésitant sur sa punition et avait opté pour le feu.

À présent allongé sur le vieux matelas, les pieds bandés, il attendait. L'horloge était sa seule compagne. Jamais le temps n'avait défilé aussi lentement. Cette attaque avait-elle eut lieu dans l'autre futur ? Si oui, alors la donne serait changée. Dumbledore avait été avertie. Peut-être l'aurait-il de toute façon était mais pas aussi tôt. Des vies seraient sauvées. Des vies de gens qui auraient dû mourir. À présent, le futur lui échappait entièrement. Et cela l'inquiétait et rassurait à la fois. Au moins, avait-il changé le futur. Restait à présent à savoir si celui-là verrait James vieillir. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Quelqu'un entra doucement et il sourit en reconnaissant Swell, l'elfe qui s'approchait.

- Dumbledore est partie. Il vient de transplaner.

Tipsy lança un regard à l'horloge. 14h 50. Plus que dix minutes.

- Et James ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue.

Il soupira. L'angoisse n'était pas plus faible maintenant que l'heure était proche, au contraire même.

Il remercia l'elfe qui sortit en lui souriant. Il aimait bien Swell. Elle était un peu étrange pour un elfe de maison. Un peu comme Dobby mais sans les vêtements loufoques. Avec de drôles d'idées mais que lui, élevé par James, acceptait bien plus facilement que leur condisciple. Elle seule pouvait accepter le rôle d'espion qu'il lui avait proposé.

Swell secoua la tête et sortit, le laissant de nouveau dans la salle vide. Il regarda l'horloge. 15 h passa. Le temps continua son cours. Lentement. Il s'imaginait très bien les gens, les élèves, ignorant qu'en ce moment même des gens mouraient, se battaient. Ces gens-là continuer leur vie, pleurant des petits ennuis de tous les jours, riant des petits bonheurs. Et lui, avec ses pieds brûlaient, avec son angoisse, sa terreur qui lui nouait le ventre, lui, en venait à les haïr de tout cela.

Vers minuit, Tipsy commença à somnoler. Restait éveillé une nuit durant, plusieurs même ne le gênait pas, mais s'il faisait quelque chose. Là, il se contentait de regarder les secondes passées avec la régularité de l'ennui. Il ne put cependant s'endormir, bien trop sur les nerfs pour cela. Il resta donc, la tête penchant dangereusement, heures entre le rêve et la réalité. Parfois, il s'endormait quelques minutes pour se réveiller d'un bond après un cauchemar dont il ne lui restait qu'un désagréable goût de bile et la terreur profonde.

Ce n'est qu'au matin que Swell le rejoignit, apportant avec elle à manger. Nourriture qu'elle le força à prendre, menaçant de ne rien lui dire s'il ne le faisait pas. Il mangea donc, rapidement et peu mais suffisamment pour la satisfaire.

- Alors ?

Swell a vu Monsieur Dumbledore revenir avec d'autres. Ils avaient l'air fatigués. Monsieur Dumbledore a fait alors convoquer Monsieur Harry Topper et les autres. Swell l'a entendu dire que les aurors ont mis les Mangemorts en déroute après une lutte qui a duré toute la nuit. La victoire est pour Monsieur Dumbledore et ses alliés.

- Et les morts ?

- Beaucoup…, ils baissèrent les oreilles ensemble, Des deux côtés. Et des Mangemorts capturés. Et des Moldu morts ou qui ont dû voir leur mémoire effacée. Mais les aurors ont pu les évacuer.

Elle lui sourit.

- Ça aurait été pire s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Bien pire alors… Leur sacrifice n'est pas vain…

Il hocha la tête, tristement malgré tout. Peut-être que des vies avaient été sauvées mais il n'avait pas pensé aux aurors qui mourraient en les sauvant. Au moins, des Mangemorts étaient hors d'état de nuire. Des gens qu'ils auraient dû tuer vivraient peut-être…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre où il se passe pas grand-chose niveau action mais d'autres qui vont avoir leur importance… Je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Diclamer : Tous les personnages, le monde, appartient à J.K. Rowling… Sauf quelques miens, dont Tipsy…

Merci aux lecteurs, toujours là, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et à Lyra Sullyvan, j'étais un peu en « manque » de review… Merci de bien aimer Tipsy !!

_**Chapitre 16 : Conversation brumeuse…**_

Harry se réveilla, l'estomac noué. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir. Se souvenir de la veille. Se rappelant soudain, il se leva d'un bond. La fatigue se fait aussitôt sentir mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il attrapa en vitesse ses lunettes et sortis silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres.

Dès qu'il fut dans la salle commune, il s'assit dans un fauteuil rouge, devant la cheminée et ferma les yeux. L'infirmière lui avait donné une potion de sommeil. Pour éviter les cauchemars, cette nuit tout au moins. Cela avait marché et il lui en était reconnaissant. Voldemort de cette époque ne devait pas savoir qu'il était lié à lui. Plus ils passaient inaperçus, mieux c'était.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna vivement. Lily l'observait, surprise. Ses yeux vert émeraude dont il avait tant et tant entendu parler étaient cernés. Sa peau blanche était encore plus pâle. Il sentit son cœur se serait de la voir aussi mal. Sa venue lui causait des soucis supplémentaires et cela, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il la voulait heureuse. Qu'elle vive, et longtemps. Qu'elle vive dans ce monde de paix dont Voldemort l'avait privé. Il lui sourit doucement.

- Tu es toujours hésitante quand tu m'appelles. À croire que tu t'attends toujours à ce que se soit James.

- Redoute tu veux dire, corrigea-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Il rit doucement. Comment, en sachant ce qu'il savait et qui il était surtout, ne pas s'amuser de ces disputes ? Qui cesserait cette année d'ailleurs s'il se souvenait des propos des deux anciens maraudeurs. Penser à eux, aigris, détruit par la vie, tel qui les avait connus lui fit mal. Comment ne pas souffrir de voir Sirius si insouciant, si vivant, si heureux, pas encore rendu fantôme à lui-même par les Détraqueurs ? Et surtout, vivant. Comment ne pas ressentir une pointe au cœur en voyant Remus, presque convaincu que sa condition de lycanthrope ne lui fermerait peut-être pas toutes les portes ? Presque convaincu par ses amis. Comment résister à la haine qui lui dévorait les entrailles chaque fois qu'il les voyait plaisanter avec Peter, le rat, le traître ? Comment, enfin, ne pas songer avec douleur à son amitié avec James et Lily, lui qui rêvait d'amour parental ?

- Ça ne va pas ?, demanda soudain la jeune sorcière, inquiète.

- Non…, Il n'avait pas réfléchi en répondant ainsi, suivant son cœur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait à peine réalisé la question. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'interrogea sur son non qu'il comprit.

- Rien… Rien d'important.

- Harry… Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

Tant de douceur dans sa voix. Il releva la tête. Il croisa ses yeux verts. Son regard doux. Doux et amical. Amical… Il baissa la tête, foudroyé par ce sentiment si tendre qu'il aurait dû fêter. Dont il aurait été heureux d'ailleurs, de tout autre qu'elle.

- Non. Je ne peux pas tout te dire…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu as failli pourtant. Pourquoi ne le peux-tu pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Que cherches-tu chez moi que tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry eut un sourire amer. Comment lui dire que ce qu'il cherchait chez elle était précisément ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ?

- Rien. Ne me demande rien, s'il te plait.

- Non. Non, Harry. Je veux t'aider.

- Tu ne le peux pas.

- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas ! Ne cherche pas à savoir, ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Contente toi de ça, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux rien. Plus rien…

Il s'énervait. Sa voix se faisait glaciale. Elle se brisa à la fin. Détruite par sa douleur.

- Il fut un temps où j'aurais pu ?

- Il est un temps où tu pourras…

À nouveau, il n'avait pas réfléchi en répondant. Mais cette fois, il n'y fit pas attention, ne chercha pas à se reprendre. Trop las. Trop fatigué. Trop besoin de parler.

- Mais ce temps futur, est-il passé ? Fini ?

- Si l'on croit au destin, oui.

- Que sais-tu ? Que sais-tu sur moi, sur nous, dans le futur ?

- Que je ne veux pas que ce futur est lieu. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je me suis ajouté une mission de plus. Un poids de plus. Égoïstement sans doute. Car si j'échoue…

Il se reprit, presque inconsciemment. Mais Lily, le sentant affaiblit, près aux confidences, ne le laissa pas fuir.

- Si tu échoues, Voldemort gagne ?

Il ne répondit pas. Cela suffit pour que Lily comprenne.

- Et moi ? Pourquoi te défis-tu de moi ? Pour ne pas m'entraîner dans une guerre ? J'y serais, non ?

- …

- Harry ? Comment connais-tu le futur ?

- …

- Quelle est ta mission, ton rôle ?

- …

- Quel est mon rôle dans cette guerre ?

- …

- Quel est mon destin ? Mon futur que tu veux changer ?

- …

- Harry… Harry, que dois-je faire pour t'aider ? Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

- …

- Harry… ? Réponds... Harry…

- …

- Harry…

- Aime James. Laisse lui une chance.

- Quoi ?

- James. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Ou au moins, tu l'admires ?

- …

- Parce qu'il est exactement ton contraire en apparence, tu as toutes les raisons de le haïr. Mais tu l'aimes. N'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Tu admires sa capacité à se détendre, à rire de la vie. À défier les règles établies. Et tu l'aimes. Mais tu le détestes parce que tu vois, dans ses demandes, la preuve que tu n'es qu'une fille comme les autres. Comment James, Maraudeur, pourrait-il s'intéresser à toi ? Si à cheval sur le règlement…

- …

- Tu l'aimes. Et lui, il t'aime.

- …

- Sincèrement.

- …

- Profondément.

- …

- À en mourir.

Elle eut un sursaut et le regarda étrangement, comme s'il venait de faire une prophétie. Il eut un sourire pâle, triste, ambiguë.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry se leva en s'étirant doucement lorsque les Maraudeurs et Ron descendirent. Il se sentait mieux. Il avait vaguement conscience de s'être réveillé, d'être descendu, d'avoir parler à Lily. Mais emportait par la force de sa fatigue et de la potion de sommeil, il avait dû se rendormir dans ce fauteuil de velours rouge. La jeune sorcière n'était plus là, sans doute partit petit déjeuné avec ses amies.

Ils attendirent Hermione, pas longtemps d'ailleurs et se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle. Il était onze heure, mais ils avaient obtenu par le directeur l'autorisation de prendre leur repas plus tard et de ne pas assister aux cours du matin. Le château était silencieux. Trop. Il planait une atmosphère de deuils, d'angoisses. Qu'il leur fut expliqué dans la Grande salle par un journal chiffonné avec rage.

- Un article sur l'attaque, chuchota Remus qui l'avait ramassé.

Personne ne lui répondit. On s'en doutait.

La matinée se passa lentement. Ils croisèrent quelques camarades qui leur racontèrent brièvement la matinée. Certains élèves étaient partis. Ils avaient perdu un proche, un ami. Les autres se sentaient tous concernés, même les Serpentards mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Eux étaient plus affligés par la défaite de Voldemort.

James, et Harry plus discrètement, voulurent savoir où était Tipsy. Personne ne le savait. Pas même chez les elfes. Il n'y en avait qu'une, un peu étrange, qu'Hermione jura avoir disparut dès qu'ils avaient posé des questions, mais on lui répondit qu'elle était un peu étrange, indépendante. Il lui venait des lubies que personne ne comprenait. On ne poussa pas la question plus loin, Tipsy aillant l'habitude de disparaître.

Pourtant, James paraissait soucieux. Harry s'en inquiéta. C'était-il passait quelque chose avec l'elfe? Il l'interrogea. Le maraudeur haussa les épaules.

- Non… Rien de particulier. Hier, il paraissait nerveux, l'attaque sans doute. Rien de plus…

Peu convaincu, le jeune sorcier n'insista pas.

Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'ils retrouvèrent Lily et ses amies. Visiblement, la préfète avait quand même été en cours. Elle ne leur accorda pas un regard, pas même à Hermione, avec qui elle entretenait pourtant de bon rapport. Harry s'en étonna et se souvint qu'ils avaient parlé peu avant. Mais impossible de se souvenir sur quoi. L'inquiétude au ventre, il ne mangea pratiquement rien.

Alors qu'il se levait, pour aller en cours, il sentit le regard de la sorcière dans son dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle discutait avec ses amies…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour. Je tiens pour commencer à vous présenter mes escuses pour le retard. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, puis l'approche du bac… Pauvre excuse me direz-vous. Certes, certes… Mais le 17 est là, tout chaud tout beau et j'espère qu'il ne vous ferra pas regretter de l'avoir attendu (si vous êtes encore là… ? Youhou ? XD)

Enfin, bref. Je remercies, en plus des lecteurs, Lorelei Candice Black, Baden-Banden, et D'émeraude. Merci à tous.

_**Chapitre 17 : Pluies de sentiments**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque. Une semaine silencieuse, sombre. Chaque jour, de nouveaux noms des morts étaient révélés. Petit à petit, une sorte d'habitude à l'horreur avait pris le château. Tout le monde se taisait à l'arriver des hiboux. On savait déjà qu'ils apportaient leur lot de mauvaise nouvelle matinal. La menace qu'avait représentée Voldemort prenait une tournure plus universelle. Brutalement, tous avaient compris qu'il était un danger pour le monde des sorciers. Et pas uniquement un bandit un peu plus malin comme en en croisait parfois.

Lily regarda à peine les hiboux, ce matin-là. Les confidences qu'elle avait arrachées à Harry la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle en avait parlé à Gwénola. Cette dernière n'avait rien répondu et depuis, elle gardait le silence. Lily savait qu'elle réfléchissait. Dès qu'elle avait un temps libre, elle disparaissait soit dans la Forêt Interdite, soit à la bibliothèque. Chaque fois, la jeune Gryffondor devait insister pour qu'elle rentre dormir ou manger. Parfois, elle essayait de l'aider, mais Gwénola refusait. La seule chose qu'elle lui demandait était de répéter mots pour mots, expressions et silences compris, sa discution. Ce qu'elle faisait sans mal. Elle se l'était déjà tant et tant répété !

Elle évitait dorénavant de croiser les maraudeurs et Harry et ses amis. Ce que le garçon lui avait dit sur James la gênait. Avait-il raison et pour elle et pour lui ? Et cette dernière information, ce' À en mourir », était-ce juste une façon de parler, d'insister, ou était-ce un élément de ce futur qu'il voulait lui cacher ? Parfois, elle se réveillait la nuit, en sueur, James mort devant elle, pour elle, pour la défendre. Alors, incapable de se rendormir, elle descendait avec un livre dont un lisait, indéfiniment et sans la comprendre, la première page, encore et encore, jusqu'au matin. Seul l'arrivé de James, sérieux ou plaisantant, lui rendait son calme et plus d'une fois, elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de joie.

Ses amies et camarades de chambre s'inquiétaient. Quand elle leur parlait vaguement de cauchemar, elles pensaient qu'elle était angoissée par Voldemort. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux, aussi, ne faisait-elle rien pour démentir. De toute façon, la vue de James bien vivant suffisait à lui rendre sa bonne humeur, au moins jusqu'à l'arrivé des hiboux.

Lily regarda à peine les hiboux, ce matin-là. En fait, son regard restait fixé sur son bol de café. James était juste en face. Il gardait le silence sacré qui s'abattait sur la Grande Salle lorsque les oiseaux tombaient sur eux, apportant leur mauvaise nouvelle.

La jeune fille attendait. Attendait qu'ils repartent et laissent la place aux conversations. Pour le moment, elle regardait le liquide noir. La fumée légère. L'odeur délicate. Les mains sur le bol qui se réchauffaient doucement. Elle était à ce point plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les conversations reprendre. Ce fut le rire de James qui la tira de sa contemplation. Elle leva la tête brusquement. Sirius avait dû faire une de ses blagues douteuses et tous riaient, comme toujours. C'en était presque irrespectueux mais c'était aussi le premier rire depuis une semaine aussi, personne ne releva. Bien mieux, cela semblait détendre l'atmosphère.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre la blague. Ron avait à présent la taille d'une main. Il sautillait sur sa chaise en hurlant à s'en briser la voix toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Mais avec sa taille, cela donné surtout des piaillements aiguës qui ajoutait à l'effet comique.

Sirius et James riaient tant qu'ils en étaient presque sous la table. Lily ne détachait pas ses yeux du capitaine. Qu'il était bon de le voir rire après l'avoir vu mourir ! Il dût se sentir observer car il releva la tête et croisa son regard.

Elle s'attendait vaguement à ce qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux, à ce qu'un sourire séducteur – et charmant – se dessine sur ses lèvres mais il n'en fit rien. Il parut simplement surpris qu'elle l'observe. Sans rien dire. Sans s'énerver quant à son immaturité. Elle hésita un moment avant de détendre son visage d'un sourire doux et sincère. Il resta quelques secondes à la fixer, ébahi, puis une vive lueur de joie traversa son regard chocolat.

Il paraissait véritablement heureux. Et ce n'était pas du triomphe. Pas la fierté d'avoir fait un pas positif avec sa future conquête– qu'elle ne serait évidemment jamais ! – Non. C'était de la joie brute. La joie de la voir sourire. La joie de voir ce simple geste amical s'adresser à lui. Réaliser cela lui procura une étrange sensation. Du plaisir. Des regrets quant à son attitude habituelle.

Lily secoua la tête. Tout cela était ridicule. Les cauchemars la rendaient folle. Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir l'infirmière. Oui. Mais si ces rêves étaient vrais ? S'il s'agissait d'une prémonition ? James allait-il mourir ? Pour elle ? Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Gwénola posa une main sur son épaule, l'a faisant sursauter. À cause en partis du manque de sommeil et en partie du degré d'intéressement de sa part vis-à-vis du cours, elle s'était endormie là, la tête sur son livre de sortilèges qu'elle était censée rendre lumineux. Le genre de sort qui l'aurait passionné à une autre époque. Pourvoir lire sous sa couette, sans déranger quiconque… Le rêve !

Elle leva une paupière, puis l'autre et se redressa en baillant.

- C'est déjà l'heure ?, grommela-t-elle.

- Non. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ça fait des années que tu rêves d'apprendre ce sort…

- Et des nuits que je rêve de mort !, coupa la jeune sorcière sèchement, sans pouvoir se retenir de lancer un regard à James.

Ce que t'as dit Topper te met dans un état lamentable. Le pire… C'est que je crois que tu as raison de t'en faire.

Elle se redressa violemment.

QUOI ?! Qu'as-tu appris ?

Tait toi bon sang !

Lily avisa les regards sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir, puis blanchir quand elle croisa le regard surpris et inquiet de James. Elle baissa la tête et se remit à son « travail », soit bougea vaguement la baguette en grommelant n'importe quoi. Heureusement, seuls les plus proches avaient entendu et surtout pas le professeur. Elle avait en une semaine, récolté plus de retenu que la moyenne en une année. Moyenne, sans compter les Maraudeurs qui étaient évidemment hors de calcul.

Je voulais justement t'en parler. J'ai été voir Maël, encore une fois. D'après lui, et les recherches que j'ai faîte ensuite– hors bibliothèque, celle-ci est vraiment vide dès qu'il s'agit de s'interroger sur des sujets qui méritent un peu plus d'attention- il paraît évident que « je ne veux pas que ce futur est lieu. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je me suis ajouté une mission de plus. » ne sont pas des mots en l'air.

Ça, je le sais aussi, merci de votre aide !

Lily ! Arrête ! Arrête ou je stoppe tout ! Crois-tu que ça me plaise, tout ca ? Pour qui crois-tu que je passe du temps, de l'énergie, à rechercher tout ça ?

Pour toi ! Pour toi ! regarde-toi dans une glace et voit si je mens ! Toute cette histoire te passionne ! Ah ! le plaisir d'interroger Maël et les astres ! Ah ! le plaisir de fouiner dans des bouquins vieux de milles siècles la petite phrase écrite à la main, en marge, qui à la réponse ! Ou une partie de l'énigme en plus… Oses dire que j'ai tort ! Tout ça, c'est que de l'égoïsme. Mieux, tu te donnes bonne conscience en te disant que tu fais ça pour moi ! je me trompe peut-être ? non ! Non et encore non ! Et la preuve ? c'est que tu garde jalousement tes secrets, tes recherches, tes discussions, tes fouilles ridicules… M'en parler, ça t'ennuie déjà ! Tu tournes autour du pot ! Et ne serais-je pas si fatiguée, le peu de cœur que tu as encore qui ne somnole toujours pas dans un vieux grimoire me prend en pitié et tu pousse la bonne action jusqu'à daigner me donner quelques éléments de réponses.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Lourd comme un entre deux orages. Mais il n'y eut pas de deuxième. Gwénola se leva, lentement, et, sans un mot, ni pour Lily, ni pour le professeur, elle sortie. Et Lily s'effondra sur son bureau. Trop de fatigue, d'angoisse, qui venait d'exploser sur Gwénola. Et elle avait visé juste. À présent, elle avait blessé son amie. Et perdu sa seule chance de savoir. Sa meilleure amie. Et l'unique chose qu'elle avait apprise, c'était ses mots plein de menaces : « Le pire… C'est que je crois que tu as raison de t'en faire. ». Épuisée, pleine de culpabilité et d'angoisse, elle laissa couler les larmes retenues depuis une longue semaine.

Lily ?, La voix d'Harry la ramena à la réalité. Elle s'était encore en cours. Tous les élève, le professeur y compris, la regardait avec inquiétude.

M. Lupin. Veillait conduire mademoiselle Evans à l'infirmerie.

Le maraudeur se leva et s'approcha. Elle acquiesça, faiblement, gênée et sortie à sa suite.

Quand ils furent dans les couloirs, ils marchèrent un long moment en silence avec qu'il ne demande.

Tu as quoi, ces temps-çi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille ?

Un… Un peu.

Ce n'était pas tellement faux. Gryffondor était sa famille. Et donc James une sorte de frère. Cela faisait d'elle une incestueuse ? Sauf qu'elle n'était pas avec James. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, comme presque chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. À croire qu'elle avait des idées vraiment dérangées, c'est dernier temps. Ou dérangeantes…

J'espère que Voldemort sera rapidement mis hors d'état de nuir. Mais, si je puis me permettre, tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller comme ça. Il faut que tu te reprennes. Ils ne sont pas encore mort. Tu es en vie. Il faut tout faire pour se battre, pour réaliser ses rêves, pour réussir. Pour vivre. N'est-ce pas la meilleure vengeance contre lui ?

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard ambre. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Il avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas s'avouer vaincus. Et Harry était là, connaissait le futur. Gwénola aussi. Et Dumbledore et Poudlard veillaient sur eux. Ils ne laisseraient pas le destin et Voldemort décidaient pour eux de leurs vie.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	19. Chapter 19

Bon, j'ai mis moins de temps là, non ? ;) bref. Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont restés et à tous ceux qui sont arrivés… Merci à vous.

Merci aussi pour vos reviews, c'est très gentil à vous de me laisser un petit message et de me dire ce qui plait (et pourquoi pas déplait ) dans mon histoire.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, je me contente de m'amuser avec ses personnages et son monde. Seuls Tipsy et Gwénola sont à moi.

Et sur ca, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise…

_**Chapitre 18 : Digne Elfe Des Maraudeurs…**_

Tipsy se décida à revenir lorsque Swell lui raconta ce qu'on disait, dans les couloirs. Lily et Gwénola, les deux meilleures amies après les maraudeurs, les deux filles réputaient pour leur sérieux en cours, Lily et Gwénola s'était violemment disputées en cours de sortilèges. Si violemment d'ailleurs que toutes deux avaient dû quitter la salle.

Tipsy était un elfe fidèle. D'autant plus que son obéissance ne venait pas uniquement des lois de sa nature mais aussi du fait de son extrême admiration et de son inégalable affection pour son maître. Aussi, savoir Lily mal, Lily qu'il aimait, Lily pour qui il devait tant et tant s'inquiéter, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à James. Il devait agir. On disait que c'était la montée en force de Voldemort qui la mettait dans cet état. Aussi, plus vite le mage noir serait mort, plus vite elle irait mieux et donc James de même.

Ses blessures qu'il s'était infligé pour mensonge étaient guéries. Mais il n'était pas sur de se sentir la force de regarder Peter en face. Il se souvenait du regard de haine brûlant qu'ils s'étaient lancés avant de se séparer. Et surtout, il pensait à James que dirait ce dernier lorsqu'il le reverrait ? Il avait disparu depuis une semaine. Jamais il n'était parti aussi longtemps sans avertir personne. Et surtout James. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix.

Il eut un pâle sourire à Swell qui le regardait avec angoisse. Elle parut soulagée, comprenant qu'il allait enfin mettre fin à sa longue solitude.

Maître Potter sera ravi.

Qui sait… , Il soupira, le ventre noué.

Sa décision était prise. Il devait lancer l'attaque. Il avait laissé le temps à Harry et ses amis de s'habituer au lieu et à l'époque, afin de ne pas risquer de fautes, d'anachronismes. Et de se lier avec les Maraudeurs. Mais maintenant, ils devaient passer à l'action.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se transplanta vers le Maître. C'était l'heure.

Lorsqu'il arriva, James était dans son dortoir, avec les Maraudeurs. Aucun d'eux n'avaient eu envie de rester dans la Salle Commune. James était plongé dans la lecture de la carte, caché dans les pages d'un livre qu'il faisait mine de lire. Tipsy le connaissait assez pour savoir que son regard était accroché au point Lily. Son estomac se noua.

Le pop qu'il fit en arrivant leur fit à tous relever la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfait avant que James ne se lève, tremblant de tout son corps.

Tipsy… ?

L'elfe baissa tristement les oreilles.

Oui Monsieur James. Tipsy est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser. James était déjà tombé à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et l'étreignait avec force.

Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir petit c !

Tipsy voit bien cela et le comprend parfaitement Monsieur. Mais Tipsy serait reconnaissant à monsieur James de le serrer moins fort, faute de quoi, la tête de Tipsy va s'envoler comme le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne.

Il avait une voix agacée et sa tête des mauvais jours, mais s'était surtout pour cacher sa tendresse, sa joie. Et les maraudeurs le connaissaient assez pour ne pas se laisser prendre.

Ouh ! Regardez le petit elfe à son papa Potter qui veut pas montrer qu'il est tout content…, Ricana Sirius, les yeux pétillant de joie.

C'est qu'il est pudique, notre petit ami, renchérit Remus avec un grand sourire.

Ah ! mais laissez-le en paix !, coupa James, voulant prendre sa défense.

Mal lui en prit, les deux idiots s'attaquèrent à lui sans ménagement.

Mais serait-ce que notre grand Cornedrue montrerait les crocs ?

Ça ne montre pas les crocs, un cerf, mon cher.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de menacer. Méfions nous, il pourrait charger…

C'est pas les taureaux, qui chargent.

Les cerfs aussi, non ?

J'en sais rien ! je suis pas spécialiste !

De toute façon, l'amour paternel fait accomplir des _mirâcles_.

Mais allez-vous nous foutre la paix ?

Hum… je sais pas…

Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

J'hésite, sérieux, j'hésite...

C'est vrai que d'un coté, c'est marrant…

Ouais… !

On continus alors ?

Ouais… !

Regarde me les ! Et que ca te fait des câlins par-ci…

Et que ca te fait des câlins pars…

Rââh ! Mais arrêtez !

Et pourquoi cela, mon très cher ?

Puisque ça nous amuse ?

Parce que nous, ça ne nous amuse pas !

Ah oui ?

Ah oui !

Ah bon ?

Comme c'est dômmage…

Comme c'est étra-ange…

Surprenant !

Extraordinaire !

Stupéfiant !

Mais l'ennui…

… C'est que nous…

… On adore ça !

Ils continuèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure. Mais blottit contre James, le temps avait cessé de s'écouler. Il ne pensait qu'à sa joie. Oublié l'angoisse la culpabilité, la douleur. Ne restait que sa joie. Simple et totale. Au bout d'un moment, le maître lui-même se désintéressa aux deux autres.

Pourquoi es-tu partis, Tipsy ?

Tipsy demande pardon au maître, Tipsy demande pardon au maître, Tipsy…

Chut… C'est bon … Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas et se blottit entre ses bras. C'était pour tout cela que James était plus, beaucoup plus, qu'un simple maître. Il comprenait. Il écoutait. Il pardonnait. Il acceptait que Tipsy laisse des zones d'ombres dans sa vie, d'autant plus depuis qu'ils connaissaient son don. Il lui faisait confiance, conscient que son elfe avait des sentiments, une vie privée, et des responsabilités.

Les deux autres se turent finalement quand Tipsy releva la tête. Il les regarda un moment. Dans leurs yeux, brillaient presque autant de joie et de tendresse que dans ceux de James. Comme si effectivement, ils étaient ses amis, eux, des humains.

Tipsy vous remercie, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ils ne lui demandèrent pas de quoi. Ils lui sourirent simplement.

Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Tipsy, se contenta de répondre Remus alors que Sirius partait dans une longue lamentation pitoyablement pathétique où il était question de la solitude dévorante, du chagrin inconsolable, qui lui avait broyé le cœur de ne pas le voir si longtemps.

Tipsy se dégagea avec douceur des bras de James pour aller les serrer comme il se devait. Seul Peter resta à l'écart des retrouvailles mais personne n'en fit la moindre remarque. L'elfe prit d'ailleurs soin de ne pas regarder en sa direction. Il savait que son retour entraînerait pour le jeune sorcier une obligation de s'expliquer. Pour le moment cependant, on ne leur demanda rien.

Tipsy s'accorda une heure avec eux avant de descendre. Il devait voir Harry, Hermione, et Ron. Il n'avait pas oublié sa résolution de passer à l'attaque. Les trois futuristes l'avaient mis au courant de tous ce qui pouvait lui manquer comme renseignement. Et vis versa.

James parut surpris de le voir repartir aussi vite mais préféra ne faire aucune remarque. Il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'une dispute entre Peter et lui. Peut-être même savait-il que son don et Voldemort n'y étaient pas étrangers. Quoi qu'il en soit, il respecta son silence et Tipsy lui en fut reconnaissant.

Pour son grand bonheur, les trois autres étaient encore dans la Salle Commune. Hermione lisait tendis que Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec. Ils le regardèrent stupéfait et Harry eut un grondement agacé.

Ça t'arrive souvent, de disparaître de la sorte ?

Tipsy a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Tipsy n'a de compte à rendre qu'au maître. Tipsy n'a de but que la réussite de cette mission. Et Tipsy aimerait que Monsieur _Topper _s'en souvienne.

Harry parut sur le point de répliquer mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Excuse-nous Tipsy. Nous étions inquiets.

Tipsy l'est tout autant. Gwénola et par cela Lily sont près à découvrir Messieurs, Miss et Tipsy. Et le plan.

Serait la raison de leur dispute ?

Tipsy ne le sait, mais la chose se peut. Il faut faire vite.

Il sortit claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une feuille froissée. Il s'agissait d'une carte.

Elle appartient à la famille Potter. Tipsy a pensé qu'il ne trahissait pas en la confiant à Monsieur, ajouta-t-il, une lueur d'innocence dans le regard.

Ron éclata de rire.

C'est bien l'elfe des Maraudeurs !

De James Potter Monsieur, corrigea Tipsy, mais sans réussir à camoufler sa fierté. L'elfe des Maraudeurs…

Peu importe, reprit-il en dépliant la carte, Avec cela nous devrions trouver l'endroit exacte où se cache l'Horcruxes que Monsieur Topper a eu la chance de voir.

Je ne connais pas le nom.

Tipsy haussa les épaules, d'un air indifférent.

Posez votre baguette sur la carte.

Harry hésita avant d'obéir. La carte se fit floue, les traits, les couleurs, les écritures se mêlèrent dans un tourbillon avant de laisser apparaître un dessin. Un dessin de paysage. On y voyait les toits d'un village, les enclos, les prés.

C'est…, Murmura Ron, Incroyable.

Il s'agit d'une des Cartes des Gobelins ?, demanda Hermione d'une voix enthousiaste.

Exact. Peu de gens en connaissent l'existence. Mais Tipsy n'est pas surprit que Miss Granger en fasse partie.

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas une intelligence supérieure, vous pourriez peut-être expliquer ?, grommela Ron.

Hermione, qui avait rougi sous le compliment de Tipsy et celui, plus caché de Ron, s'exécuta.

Je ne pensais pas que ces cartes existaient encore. Mais il est vrai que les Potter sont une vielle famille. Sans doute est-elle un très ancien héritage. Toujours est-il qu'en 1307, lors de la guerre des souterrains, gobelins et trolls se sont affrontés violemment. Les gobelins étaient, certes, bien plus intelligent mais la race était dévastée depuis quelques décennies, par de graves épidémies. Ils étaient peu nombreux à cette époque. Les trolls, au contraire, pullulaient. Et leur force physique était supérieur. Comme ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, leur territoire se devait d'augmenter. Ils attaquèrent donc les gobelins, pensant trouver des adversaires faciles. La guerre fut terrible et quelques gobelins furent contraints de quitter leur souterrain pour aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'autres peuples. Peu habituer à la géographie de la surface, ce fut pour eux une épreuve difficile. Ils décidèrent donc de faciliter la tâche de ceux qui les suivraient. Et ils créèrent ces Cartes. Il suffit de les toucher avec la Magie, et d'avoir du sang qui hérite des quelques sorciers qui furent autorisés à les voir.

Ces Cartes permettent de voir le paysage, le terrain. De plus, elles évoluent avec les changements géographiques. Tout y est répertorié. Même des lieux magiques protégés. Harry, si tu poses ta baguette sur le lieu où se trouve Poudlard, tu devrais tout y voir. Le Château, le lac, la forêt…

C'est cette carte qui inspira les Maraudeurs, ajouta Tipsy, Avec elle, vous devriez pouvoir trouver le lieu où est l'Horcruxes :il suffira que Monsieur Harry le reconnaisse.

Et Voldemort ? Ne pourrions-nous pas le trouver ?, demanda Harry en regardant la Carte.

Non. Contrairement à la Carte des Maraudeurs, elle ne montre pas les gens. Juste les lieux. Si on ne sait pas où il vit, on ne peut pas trouver sa base. Ou alors par hasard mais rien ne vous dira qu'on la trouvé.

Ok. Je vais chercher.

8


	20. Chapter 20

Bien le bonjour. Merci pour les reviews, ca fait très plaisir… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira lui aussi

Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes. Merci de vous arrêtez sur mes textes et j'espère vous aussi que vous aimez XD

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf Tipsy, Gwénola et Maël…

Et maintenant, place au chapitre lol

_**Chapitre 19 : Savoir et comprendre…**_

Elle était assise devant le lac. Le vent froid jouait dans ses cheveux. Par moments, elle troublait la tranquillité du lieu en jetant une pierre rageuse dans l'eau noire. Son écharpe autour du cou, emmitouflée dans sa cape, Lily la regardait en tournant et retournant inlassablement un discours d'excuse. Finalement, elle se décida. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle rejoignit la jeune Serdaigle.

Gwénola ?

Humphfr.

Gwénola, s'il te plait, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… C'est juste que... Tu comprends, je suis inquiète. Pour James. Je sais, c'est stupide. Je sais tout ce que je dis sur lui, et je le pense. Oui, il est prétentieux et arrogant et chiant et… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt pour autant. Il fait partie de la famille Poudlard. Et de la famille Gryffondor qui plus est. Je suis désolée. Je sais que ca ne m'excuse pas. Que ca ne justifie pas mon comportement. Mais. Je tiens à ton amitié et… Et je ne veux pas le perdre parce que je suis une idiote égoïste et stupidement ridicule.

…

- Gwénola…

- Humphfr.

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

- Oui. J'ai entendu. Merci.

Une voix sèche qui glaça Lily jusqu'au plus fond de son cœur. Elle baissa la tête.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle simplement, Tu as entendu. Excuse-moi du dérangement.

- Mhmm… De toute façon, j'allais rentrer.

La jeune fille se leva.

- Il fait froid ?

- Euh… Un peu… Mais ça va.

- Oui. Un peu.

- …

- …

- Bon. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Tu n'as pas réfléchi à la question. Pour changer.

- Quelle question ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Veux-tu rentrer ?

- Oui. Non. Pas spécialement. Ça.

- Ah. Nous y voilà. L'argument du but.

- Gwénola…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Je sais. J'ai entendu.

- Oui. Mais…

- Je sais. J'ai entendu. Mais on a plus important à faire.

- Quoi de plus important que notre amitié ?

- L'amour de ta vie.

- Quoi ?

- Qui, quand on est poli.

- Qui quoi ?

- Lily ? Ferme là. Tu m'_agaces_ là, tu t'en rends compte ?

- …

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ne pas pouvoir avoir une discussion normale parce que miss Lily ne comprend rien.

- …

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi. Mais tu n'as pas répondu.

- Toi non plus.

- Si.

- Ah.

- …

- …

- Ok. Je comprends rien mais ok.

- Bon. Parfait.

- Si tu le dis.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- On y va ou on continue à se regarder comme deux trolls devant un pommier ?

- On y va. Mais où ?

- Dans la Forêt pardi !

- Ah.

Dans la Forêt, _pardi !_ Il y avait des jours où il fallait vraiment user de tous les trésors de la patience pour comprend Gwénola. Surtout quand elle était vexée. Mais que voulait-elle qu'elle jugeait malgré tout plus important que sa susceptibilité et son honneur ? Le ventre noué par l'angoisse et la tristesse, Lily la suivit.

Elles s'engagèrent silencieusement dans la Forêt. Il semblait s'être installé entre eux un froid bien plus mordant que le climat. Elles marchèrent un long moment entre les arbres, prenant des petits sentiers naturels. Il ne fallait pas prendre ceux qu'utilisait Hagrid, de crainte de le croiser. Les ronces griffaient les jambes de Lily quand Gwénola les évitait avec talent. Habituellement, elle l'aidait à se déplacer dans ce monde angoissant. Là, elle ne prit même pas la peine de retenir les branches suffisamment longtemps. Certaines revenaient sur la jeune sorcière si vite qu'elle ne pouvait les éviter. Elle avait tout juste le temps de mettre ses bras pour ne pas se faire crever un œil. Mais elle se garda bien de se plaindre. Pour le moment, il valait mieux se faire discret.

Près d'une heure plus tard, elles arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. La préférée de Maël. Le beau centaure était couché en vache et regardait le ciel en rêvassant. Gwénola le rejoignit et caressa sa belle robe brune.

- Je suis venue avec Lily, comme tu me l'a demandé, murmura-t-elle.

- La jeune Evans ? Son odeur me rappelle une autre.

- …

- …

- …

- Approche, reprit-il.

Lily hésita, lança un regard à Gwénola qui l'évita et obéit.

- Gwénola m'a dit que tu avais des questions ?

- Euh ? oui…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Euh… Je… Enfin… Euh… Elle… Je veux dire, Gwénola vous… Vous a peut-être… Enfin… Expliqué ?

- Oui…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Et… Donc… Je… Voulais savoir si… Enfin, vous savez, si, si vous savez quelques choses à ce sujet…

- Quel sujet ?, l'encouragea-t-il.

Voldemort, Harry, James…

- J… James…

- James ?

- Potter…

- Il a une odeur que je connais.

- Ah.

- …

- Comme… Comme moi, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, voulant éviter un énième silence.

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Et euh… Vous… Vous savez ce… Ce qui va lui arriver ?

- …

- …

- À James Potter ?

- Euh… Oui.

Il sera le père de celui qui pourra calmer Mars. Ce fils sera la cause de la réalisation de ses deux pires cauchemars et de ses deux plus grands rêves.

- …, La gorge nouée, Lily fut incapable de répondre.

Tout se mélanger dans son esprit. Ses cauchemars, sa discution avec Harry. Les paroles de Maël. Quels étaient les plus grands cauchemars et les plus grands rêves de James ? Une petite voix lui disait que c'étaient plus graves que le Quidditch.

- Et… Et pour l'odeur ?

- L'odeur ?

- Comment ce peut-il qu'il est la même odeur qu'un autre ? Et de qui ?

- On a souvent la même odeur que ses parents.

- Hein ?

Pourquoi parlait-il par énigme ?

- Mais… Mon odeur n'est pas celles de mes parents. Comme je suis en internat, on ne les côtoie pas assez…

Le centaure leva sur elle un regard vide. Comme si elle venait de se lancer dans une plaisanterie pitoyable. Elle déglutit et baissa la tête.

- Excusez-moi de ne pas comprendre.

- Il ne faut pas confondre comprendre et savoir.

- Alors excusez-moi de ne pas savoir.

- Le savoir vient de l'écoute et de la tête.

- Et la compréhension ?

- De l'écoute et du cœur.

- Je voudrais comprendre et savoir.

- Tout à une odeur.

- Oui.

- Pas que le corps.

- …

- …

- L'âme ?

- Le langage peut permettre de nommer précisément les choses. La connaissance de ces mots permet une meilleure écoute.

- …

- …

- L'aura ? C'est l'odeur de l'âme ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dès le départ ?

- Vous connaissez les parents de James ? Et les miens ?

- Ai-je dit cela ?

- Non. Vous avez dit qu'on avait souvent la même odeur que ses parents.

- …

- Et que vous connaissiez l'odeur de James. Et la mienne. Soit parce que vous nous avez déjà vu, soit parce que vous connaissez quelqu'un l'ayant.

- Les centaures ont un meilleur odorat.

- Vous ne nous avez donc pas forcément vu ?

- …

- Bon. Vous dîtes ça à tous les élèves de Poudlard ?

- Rares sont les élèves qui osent défier les règles.

- … Je vois.

Il voulait manifestement l'emmener à comprendre ou savoir quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- Mais attendez… Vous avez dit connaître l'odeur de James. Mais à moi, que mon odeur vous rappelez une autre. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que vous avez admis que l'odeur de James aussi. Parce que j'ai mal interprété vos paroles, j'ai cru que vous disiez la même chose. Alors qu'au départ, vous vouliez juste signifier que vous connaissiez James, que vous saviez de qui je parlais. Mais quand je vous ai demandé « Comme moi », vous avez répondu oui. Il y a donc quelqu'un que vous connaissez et qui est de ma famille et un de la sienne.

La tête lui tournait. Elle devait comprendre.

- Est-ce quelqu'un de Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Encore aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Combien d'odeur semblable à celle de James ?

- Une.

- À moi ?

- Une.

- Y a-il deux personnes qui ont une odeur avoisinant celle de James et moi ?

- Non.

- Une ?

- Oui.

- Il y a donc une personne à Poudlard, de notre famille ?

- …

- …

- Une personne. De leur famille. Mais qui ?

- Un professeur ?

- Non.

- Un élève ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment un élève peut-il être de notre famille proche sans qu'on le sache ? Un demi-frère caché ?

- L'odeur est forte.

- …

- …

- Mais…

- …

- …

- …

- Ça ne peut pas être un père ou une mère de notre âge !

- Ai-je dit ça ?

- Non mais bon. Je suis bien placé pour savoir si j'ai un fils ou pas.

- Savoir et comprendre sont différent.

- …

- …

- …

- J'ai un fils ?

- …

- Qui a mon age à peu près ?

- Le futur et le passé sont mêlés.

Harry.

-. Harry Topper ?

Il ressemblait à James de façon frappante. Et ses yeux… Ils avaient quelque chose de familier… Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite. La tête lui tournait. Et c'est à peine si elle entendit la réponse de Maël.

- C'est ainsi qu'il se fait nommer.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous… Encore merci pour les reviews… Contente de voir que vous avez eut du mal, c'était le but.. ;-) Après tout, pourquoi il n'y aurait que Lily qui devrait réfléchir ? XD Enfin, j'essairais de faire un peu plus clair la prochaine fois…

Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes…

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K.R sauf Tipsy et Gwénola…

Maintenant… Bonne lecture ;-)

_**Chapitre 20 : Cornedrue… **_

_Je suis entrée dans mon dortoir sans un mots pour personne. Marre. Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée par le manque de sommeil et les révélations. J'ai un fils. Il a mon âge. Et son père est mon pire ennemi depuis que je le connais. Normal donc que je ne sache plus trop où j'en suis. Gwénola n'a pas décroché un mot du chemin du retour. Même quand je l'ai remercié. Putain de vie. _

_Que faire à présent ? Parler à Harry de ce que je sais ? Ou me taire ? Et avec James ? Dois-je lui dire qu'Harry est son fils, notre fils, pour son plus grand malheur et son plus grand bonheur ? Dumbledore est-il au courant ?_

_Je suis fatiguée. Tête qui tourne. Fatiguée… Dormir. Dormir…_

Le grand cerf était là, debout entre les arbres de la forêt et observait sombrement le château, le lac. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Mais que lui importait. Au pire, il dormirait dehors. Rien de surprenant de la part d'un animal.

Cornedrue, car c'est le nom qu'on lui donnait, secoua sa belle et gracieuse tête. Ses bois frôlèrent le sol avec douceur. Il était fatigué. Moralement fatigué. Son corps brillait de bonne santé, de fougue. Mais il savait que son cœur était lourd. Blessé.

C'est dernier temps, Lily allait mal. Il avait vu son état empirer tout au long de la semaine. Il avait vu la façon dont elle le regardait. Cette joie qu'elle avait à le voir rire. Alors, malgré sa peur, malgré sa colère, il avait ri. Pour elle. Pour la voir se détendre. Quelques secondes. Le pire avait été le cours de sortilège. Elle s'était disputée avec Gwénola. Une première.

Plus que cela, il avait pu comprendre qu'elles faisaient des recherches de leur côté. Sur quoi ? Voldemort ? Harry ? Il aurait tellement aimé savoir, l'aider. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait dû rester à se ronger le sang pendant que Remus l'accompagnait. Et pour la première fois, il avait senti en son cœur une pointe de jalousie. Pourquoi Remus et pas lui ? Pourquoi ?

Rien ne lui était plus douloureux que de penser ainsi. Remus. Son ami. Un Maraudeur. Un « à la vie, à la mort ». Mais si personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte de l'extérieur, il sentait bien que les Maraudeurs étaient blessés. Quelque chose s'était brisé lorsque Peter avait accusé Tipsy. La confiance. Pour James, Tipsy était plus qu'un elfe de maisons. C'était son ami, son confident. Au même titre que les autres. Certes, il n'était pas à proprement parlé un maraudeur. Cependant, c'était tout comme. Complice, aide non négligeable. Qu'un ami le condamne, il ne le supportait pas. Sans doute était-ce un tort. Peter n'était pas dans son état normal en ce moment et il le savait. La présence assez agressive des trois nouveaux le mettait mal à l'aise. Pas étonnant donc que, aillant vu Tipsy et Harry se faire des messes basses, son imagination l'ait trompé. Soit. Mais de là à accuser Tipsy devant tout le monde, à ne pas s'excuser par la suite...

Le beau cerf frappa le sol de son sabot. Peter était son ami et il détestait lui en vouloir. Certes, des maraudeurs, il était le plus froussard. Jamais confient. Il avait espéré qu'avec eux, il se détendrait. Apprendrait à se faire connaître et respecter. Mais il se contentait de l'admirer sans rien tenter pour le rejoindre. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que des trois autres, c'était lui que Peter admirer le plus, James était devenu très protecteur envers lui. Il voulait l'aider. Réveiller en lui ce que seul le Choixpeau avait vu jusqu'à là : son courage de Gryffondor.

Il se souvenait de la fois où ils avaient enfin découvert sa forme d'animagus. La fierté qu'il en avait ressentie à le voir réussir. Pour Remus, il avait dépassé ses limites. Atteint ce que peu de sorciers plus puissant pourtant avait atteint. Il avait fait preuve d'un tel courage. Il se souvenait aussi du rire gentiment moqueur, mais de cette gentillesse douteuse de Sirius.

« Un rat ! Nous avions le cerf, Roi de la Forêt, nous avions le Loup-Garou, puissance maléfique et le chien, fidèle et voilà le rat ! la petite fouine qui se terre dans la maison ! »

Ce fut la première fois que James intervint contre Sirius. Mais le mal était fait. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour expliquer à Peter que le maraudeur plaisantait. Et qu'il n'y avait rien d'humiliant à être un rat. C'était aussi un animal fidèle, d'ailleurs plus indépendant que le chien. Et surtout, sa petite taille lui donnerait un rôle plus important au sein des Maraudeurs : il pourrait aller partout en éclaireur, voir voler des choses même quand un professeur serait là. Et il serait le seul à pouvoir facilement, et sous sa forme animale, calmer le saule Cogneur.

Avait-il convaincus Peter ? Toujours est-il que le froid en Sirius et lui avait disparu. Mais contrairement à ce que James avait espéré, le rat ne s'était pas plus impliqué dans son rôle. Et malgré l'avantage de sa petite taille, il était resté dans l'ombre sans prendre d'initiative.

Et aujourd'hui, l'inquiétude de Peter l'avait poussé à une faute que James avait tout le mal du monde à lui pardonner. Et il détestait ça. L'idée que les Maraudeurs puissent se retrouver séparés lui était épouvantable. Il soupira et repris forme humain. Habituellement, rien ne valait un petit tour sous son apparence de cerf pour le détendre. Mais aujourd'hui, cela avait été sans succès.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand une voix l'arrêta.

- James Potter ?

Son cœur rata un battement. Sans se retourner, comme s'il craignait qu'on pointe une arme sur lui, il demanda.

- Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Gwénola.

Il se retourna lentement. L'avait-elle vu ? Elle le regardait avec un air sombre.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, lâcha-t-il.

- Je sais. Moi non plus.

Son ton était de marbre. Mentait-elle ? Impossible de le deviner. Il aurait fallu la présence de Remus. D'un autre coté, peut-être arrivait-elle juste ? Sous forme de cerf, son ouï était plus développé, il l'aurait entendu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- On fait un marché, ok ? Tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde et réciproquement.

- Euh… Ok.

- Par contre… Tu devrais aller voir Lily.

- Quoi ? Mais…

Sans un mot de plus, Gwénola retourna dans le château, l'ignorant superbement. James lâcha un juron. Cette fille était la plus agaçante qui soit.

Il décida malgré tout d'obéir à son conseil. Elle était une amie de Lily. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle disait.

C'est presque en courant qu'il entra dans la Salle Commune. Mais la jeune sorcière n'y était pas. Il gronda et chercha du regard quelqu'un de susceptible de l'aider. Il se dirigea vers une jeune fille de son âge.

- Où est Lily ?

- Ben, dans son dortoir.

Il gronda de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas monter… Il s'élança dans les siens.

- Tipsy ?

L'elfe apparu aussitôt. Il commençait juste à s'incliner que James l'arrêta.

- Transplane moi dans la chambre de Lily.

- Bien Monsieur.

Tipsy lui pris la main et transplana.

La jeune fille poussa un cri lorsqu'elle les vit se matérialiser devant elle.

- POTTER !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT LÀ !?

- Euh. Je… Il avisa les sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Les griffures sanglantes sur sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Potter.

Il fut plutôt soulagé de voir qu'elle avait cessé de crier.

- Non. Bien sure. Mais bon, je m'inquiète quand même un peu.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Ah ? Tu trouves ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es, depuis une semaine ? Et là ? Je suis censé en avoir rien à faire ? La fille que j'aime dépérit à vue d'œil, mais non, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter ? Que tu me détestes, je le comprends. Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi aussi, même si je garde espoir. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Et donc de me faire du souci pour toi ! je ne peux pas faire autrement !

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Finalement, elle baissa la tête.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis égoïste. Tu as raison. Mais c'est vraiment rien de grave. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne te déteste pas.

Le cœur de James se mit à battre plus vite, tout à sa joie. Il s'assit sur le lit, à coté d'elle.

- Tu n'es pas égoïste. C'est normal que tu le prennes mal : je débarque dans ta chambre, je te pose des tas de questions…

- Assez indiscrètes…, elle eut un petit sourire.

- Ouais, j'avoue…, il rit.

- Ne te fait pas de sang d'encre pour moi. J'irais mieux, bientôt…

- T'es sûre ? Si tu veux quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à demander.

- Je sais. Et je suis presque sûre.

- Ok.

- File maintenant, avant que les filles ne montent.

- Je resterais bien à discuter, moi.

- Demain, peut-être. Je suis fatiguée ce soir.

James acquiesça, plein d'espoir, de joie, et d'inquiétude.

- A demain, Lily… Bonne nuit…

- Merci.

Tipsy le prit le bras et ils transplantèrent dans leur dortoir. James se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un sourire rêveur, mais les yeux légèrement assombris par l'angoisse.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous. Merci, encore et toujours, mais on ne le répète jamais assez, aux lecteurs et aux reviews… C'est un plaisir que de voir qu'on est lu et de lire ensuite des commentaires… Merci donc…

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf Gwénola et Tipsy…

Bonne lecture à vous ;-)

_**Chapitre 21 : la nuit porte conseil…**_

Il faisait nuit. La salle Commune était vide. Seul restait Harry Potter, dit Topper. Il regardait la carte. Encore et toujours. Lentement, de la baguette et des yeux, il suivait la côte du Royaume-Unis. Il fouillait dans ces souvenirs. La lande, ici, ressemblait, mais était-ce bien le même lieu ? Les différences venaient-elles du temps ? Après tout, il voyait les choses plusieurs années en arrière – ou étaient-elles la preuve que ce n'était pas ça, toujours pas ?

Ses yeux se fermaient parfois tout seul, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il se forçait alors à se lever, aller regarder le parc faiblement éclairé par la lune. L'air frais le réveillait pour un moment. Il retournait alors à la carte. Inlassablement. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était leur seule chance.

kkkk

Il faisait nuit. Les couloirs étaient vides. Tipsy marchait à grand-pas dans la mesure du possible étant donné ses petites jambes. Ses pensées n'étaient centrées que sur le meilleur moyen de trouver les Horcruxes. Certes, grâce à l'aide d'Harry, ils en connaissaient trois. Le journal Intime, la bague et le médaillon. La coupe de Poufsouffle était dans un endroit qu'ils ignoraient. Réussirait-il à trouver les six objets ? Trois seulement leur étaient connu. Un leur était caché. Et les deux autres ? Où pouvaient-ils être ? Et surtout _que_ pouvait-il être ? Autant que questions qu'il devenait urgent de résoudre.

Alors, marchant d'un pas agacé, Tipsy réfléchissait. .Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il restait bien une solution. Il fallait qu'il connaisse tout de la vie que Voldemort, comme Dumbledore l'avait commencé par le futur. Or, lui, le pouvait d'autant plus facilement, grâce à son don. Il n'avait pas besoin de trouver des gens _vivants_. Il devait trouver tous les lieux qui étaient importants pour Voldemort.

C'était risqué, cependant. D'autant que s'il utilisait son pouvoir trop souvent, il n'aurait plus assez de force pour recommencer s'ils échouaient. Mais ne devait-il pas mettre toute les chances de leur côté pour _ne pas_ échouer ?

kkkk

Il faisait nuit. La salle commune des Serdaigle était vide. Gwénola regardait le feu, lugubre. Elle pensait à Lily. Elle avait tort de lui en vouloir ainsi. C'était une erreur de sa part, elle le savait. Surtout qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. De son aide. James, Lily et Harry Potter. Deux générations étudiaient ensemble. Comment Harry, et ses compagnons, car il paraissait évident qu'eux aussi venaient d'une autre époque, avaient-ils pu les rejoindre ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à retourner dans le temps ? Et pourquoi surtout ? Avait-ce un lien avec Voldemort ? Cela expliquerait le cauchemar d'Harry avant l'attaque. Il serait d'une façon ou d'une autre, lié au sorcier maléfique.

Etait-il de leurs camps ? Oui, si on en croyait la logique. Il leur avait donné un sacré coup de main. Mais si c'était un piège ? N'était-il pas celui qui serait la cause de malheur pour James ? Elle sera les poings de rage. Elle aurait aimé savoir. Comment ? Comment enquêter ? Elle aurait besoin de Lily qui devait sans doute se poser les mêmes questions. À moins qu'elle ne fasse une confiance absolue en son fils.

Gwénola ferma les yeux. Sa décision était prise. Elle pardonnerait et se réconcilierait avec Lily. C'était son amie. Elle s'était excusée. Et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de craquer comme elle l'avait fait.

Kkkkk

- Ça y est ! Je le tiens !

Il faisait jour. Depuis peu. Trop peu. Ron laissa échapper un grondement endormi et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures.

- Ron ! je l'ai ! RON !

- Je crois que c'est inutile, plaisanta une voix fatiguée, Ton cher Ron dort et à part son sommeil, rien de ce que tu as pu trouver ne l'intéressera…

Harry se retourna vers James qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Il rit.

- Exact. Pourtant, c'était important. J'ai passé la nuit à y réfléchir.

- Passer une nuit à réfléchir ? Woo… C'est possible, ça ?

- Pas pour toi, mon cher Sirius, pas pour toi…, railla Remus.

- Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

- Je ne me souvenais plus de l'adresse d'une de nos amies… Fleur Delacour…. Et je l'ai retrouvé…

- QUEUOI ?!

Le cri de Ron les fit tous sursauter. Harry fut pris d'un violent fou rire. Il était certain que le nom de la belle française suffirait à le réveiller.

- Où ? Où ? Vite ! Où elle est ?

Le garçon s'était redressé et avant d'avoir terminer sa phrase, il était déjà dans la salle de bain. Sous les rires des Maraudeurs.

- J'y crois pas ! Fleur ! Où est-elle !

Soudain, la voix se tut. Il y eut un moment de silence puis Ron sortit, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais euh… Harry… Euh… Fleur Delacour… Elle _n'existe pas…_

Il l'avait regardé fixement et détachant chacun de ses mots. Le fou rire d'Harry ne fit qu'augmenter. Les Maraudeurs, eux, les regardaient avec incompréhension. Ron, lui, observait Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Harry… Tu fais une erreur, là…

- Imbécile ! je sais bien que Fleur Delacour n'est qu'un portrait de Beauxbâtons ! C'était juste le seul moyen de te réveiller !

- Attendez… Ne me dîtes pas qu'il se met dans cet état pour une peinture ?, pouffa James

- Oh ma chériiiiie que ton huile est sèche !, se moqua Sirius.

Ron vira au rouge et c'est de très mauvaise humeur qu'il sortit du dortoir, suivis par ses compagnons de chambre, hilares. Hermione qui les attendait lui lança un regard surpris et James et Sirius tentèrent de lui expliquer gentiment qu'ils étaient de tout cœur avec elle, que Ron n'en avait pas de préférer l'huile à la peau, si sublime soit les couleurs. Ce qui, bien sur, n'avança pas beaucoup Hermione. Elle cessa cependant de s'en inquiéter lorsque Harry lui fit signe, levant le pouce de victoire…

Kkkkkk

Tipsy du faire appel à toute son éducation pour ne pas sauter littéralement de joie.

- Monsieur Harry Topper a trouvé ! Monsieur Harry a trouvé !

Il se reprit en toussotant, un peu gêné mais tellement heureux qu'il paraissait à chaque seconde sur le point de se remettre à chantonner sa joie.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui les regardait, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, avec un de ses sourires malicieux dont lui seul avait le secret. Il était sans doute encore plus humiliant pour Tipsy de se laisser aller à un tel comportement devant le vénéré directeur, mais aujourd'hui, rien de cela ne paraissait pouvoir le toucher. Sa fierté était sauve. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et de toute façon, elle passait après James Potter.

- Je suis bien conscient qu'il s'agit là d'un grand pas en avant…, Commença enfin le sorcier, Et je vous félicite tous. Cependant, le pire reste à faire. Aller détruire cet Horcruxes ne sera sans doute pas une partie de plaisir.

Harry baissa la tête, mais ne dit rien pendant un moment. Finalement, il lâcha, d'une voix ferme.

- C'est une mission où nous devons être deux.

- Et je viendrais avec toi !, ajouta Ron d'une voix forte.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Ron…, Murmura Harry.

- Si. De nous tous, je suis le moins important. Dumbledore est notre seul moyen d'accéder au gouvernement, au monde sorciers de cette époque. Il est le chef de l'ordre et le seul qui puisse faire peur à Vous… Voldemort… Tipsy, c'est la tête de ce plan. Hermione connaît beaucoup plus de choses. Elle est très intelligente. Et vous en aurez besoin. Tendis que moi…

- Très intelligente ? Tu es bien meilleur stratège que moi !

- Malheureusement, Ron eut un petit sourire, je doute que Voldemort est autant d'imagination que Monsieur Dumbledore. Le taux de probabilité pour que nous ayons à l'affronter dans une partie d'échec est mince.

- Monsieur Whisly, votre courage est admirable et rend honneur à votre Maison. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'Harry parte avec un membre de l'Ordre.

- Et prendre le risque de dévoiler l'existence des Horcruxes ?, grommela Tipsy.

L'idée de prendre le risque d'une nouvelle trahison lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait au moins appris une chose : ne comptait au maximum que sur soi-même.

Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour. Ron avait le visage décidé. Harry, lui, semblait plonger dans ses réflexions. Comme s'il y était déjà.

- Très bien, soupira Dumbledore. Un membre de l'Ordre vous accompagnera néanmoins. Il faudra vous y rendre en balais. Je ne peux pas faire un Portoloin pour cette mission, ne connaissant pas les lieux. Vous partirez vendredi, après vos cours.

- Pourquoi attendre ?, gronda Harry.

- Parce qu'il vous faut le temps de vous préparer, que ce genre d'escapade ne s'improvise en rien. En un mot, il faut du temps. Une jamais confondre vitesse et précipitation. Jamais. Sur ce… Je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Ne soyez pas en retard en cours.

Harry hésita avant de sortir, suivis des autres. A peine furent-ils dehors qu'Hermione se retournait. Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans les couloirs. Ron resta ébahi, une main sur la joue. Déjà, la jeune sorcière avait disparu.

6


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps avant d'écrire ce chapitre… D'autant qu'il ne me plait pas beaucoup. C'est surtout un chapitre de transissions. L'autre devrait être plus intéressant. Bonne lecture tout de même XD Merci pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent…

Disclamer : les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapitre 22 : la mission…**_

La semaine s'écoula, lentement pour certain, très vite pour d'autre. Hermione n'avait pas accordé un mot ni à Harry, ni à Ron. Et encore moins un regard. Et non seulement, cela n'avait pas échappé aux autres, mais en plus, cela plongea Ron dans une humeur d'hippogriffe enfermé dans une cave. Au bout d'une matinée, les Maraudeurs eux-même décidèrent de le laisser en paix. Ce qui était visiblement un record.

Harry comprenait en partie le point de vue d'Hermione. Aucun doute que si Ginny avait tenu un tel discours, il aurait été furieux. Mais Ron était son meilleur ami. Et le voir dans cet état l'agacé profondément. Il essaya d'en parler avec Hermione. Ce fut un fiasco. Il abandonna donc à son tour, bien trop préoccupé pour se mêler de leur histoire plus en avant.

Tipsy passa beaucoup de temps avec eux. Il se proposa de les entraîner. Il avait suivi le travail des Maraudeurs, et donc connaissait parfaitement les exercices de base d'un auror. Ainsi que ceux dont le but était d'augmenter ses capacités magiques. Ils monopolisèrent donc la Salle sur Demande dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, mangeant même là-bas. Les progrès furent fulgurants, d'autant plus chez Ron. Rarement, Harry l'avait vu aussi motivé. Il passait visiblement ses nerfs dans cet entraînement.

Et le vendredi arriva. L'ambiance tendue se répercuta sur toutes la table de Gryffondor. Hermione n'apparut pas en cours et ni Ron ni Harry ne décrochèrent un mot de la journée. Dumbledore fit passer un message aux professeurs, dispensant les trois futuristes de cours pour la journée. Ils devaient garder leur force. Ils s'enfermèrent donc dans la salle sur Demande en révisant leurs derniers sorts. Tipsy leur conseilla de se reposer, mais ils furent incapables de rester en place.

La journée s'écoula lentement. Très lentement. Le regard fixé sur l'horloge, les dents serrées, ils attendaient. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la potion qui protégeait l'horcruxes. Dumbledore lui-même avait failli ne pas pouvoir la supporter. Et il n'avait jamais pût savoir quelles étaient les effets de ce poison. Aussi, l'idée d'en faire boire à Ron le répugnait. Mais avait-il le choix ? Pouvait-il faire autrement ? C'était peut-être cela qu'Hermione lui reprochait ? Ron était son ami et il avait accepté de l'accompagné au devant de douleurs certaines. Pour sauver le monde. À la belle cause ! Lui qui était le premier à se plaindre de devoir tout porter sur ses épaules, le voilà qui se déchargeait sur celle de ses amis.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas, sous le regard agacé de Tipsy.

- Monsieur Harry Potter est bien préoccupé ! Ce n'est pas l'attitude la plus prudente avant un combat !

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser d'un claquement de doigts, siffla-t-il pour seul réponse.

L'elfe ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il le toisa avec une lueur de colère dans le regard.

- Monsieur Harry Potter devrait pourtant.

- Monsieur Harry Potter fait ce qu'il peut !

Le silence retomba dans la salle. Ils restèrent moroses un long moment avant que Ron ne lâche, d'une voix blanche.

- C'est l'heure.

Le temps, après s'être enlisé dans sa lenteur avait accéléré brusquement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry sorti, suivit de près par Ron. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Devant la gargouille, se tenait Hermione. Son visage était pâle.

- Bonne chance, les gars, articula-t-elle simplement. Mais c'est Ron qu'elle regardait.

Il acquiesça lentement.

- Ouais.

Harry lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et qui se transforma plus en un étrange rictus.

- T'en fais pas. On revient dans la nuit.

- Je… Je vous attends alors…

Ils se regardèrent en silence avant que la jeune sorcière ne leur tombe dans les bras et ne les serre, à les étouffer. Les deux garçon répondirent à son étreinte, le cœur lourd.

Ils se séparèrent finalement. Hermione eut un pâle sourire. Et les sorciers montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il les attendait. Une jeune femme à l'air morose était assise sur un fauteuil, en face de lui. Quand elle les entendit arrivé, elle se tourna vers eux.

C'était une belle femme, aux longs cheveux châtains. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur les deux garçons et elle les fixa longuement.

- Harry Topper, Ron Whisly, je vous présente Madame Potio. Vous connaissez sa fille je crois… Gwénola ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Bonjour madame.

- C'est elle qui est chargée de vous accompagner., il eut un petit sourire amusé.

Les deux Gryffondors le regardèrent sombrement.

- Bon, coupa sèchement la sorcière, Avant de partir, que les choses soient clairs. Je ne sais rien de ce que vous allez mijoter, mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore, qui est un grand homme…

Le directeur s'inclina doucement, les yeux pétillants.

- Merci du fond du cœur, très chère…

- … Humphr. Bref. Ne décevez pas la confiance que j'ai placé en lui. N'oubliez pas que quoiqu'il advienne, seule la réussite de la mission importe, elle les regarda tour à tour avec un regard perçant presque mauvais, _Quoiqu'il advienne_.

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent froidement. Tous deux connaissaient les risques. Et savaient pertinemment qu'il fallait réussir à tout prix. Tout.

- Et bien si nous sommes d'accord, allons-y.

- Je vous fais confiance, les garçons, murmura Dumbledore, qui paraissait un peu inquiet à présent. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. La vie de beaucoup dépendait de deux jeunes sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas quelques mois auparavant. Pire, le futur dépendait d'eux.

Ils hochèrent la tête un peu sèchement, eux-même tendu. Harry songeait à Hermione. Pourrait-il la regardait en face si Ron mourait ? Il se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. C'était des pensées parasites et dangereuses. Il ne devait se concentrer que sur sa mission. Rien n'était plus important.

« Pas même tes amis, insinua une perfide petite voix, N'est-ce pas pour leur bonheur que tu te bats ? »

Il ne répondit pas à l'insinuation et garda un visage déterminé. Une petite toux timide leur fit baissé la tête. Tipsy les regardait tristement. Il s'inclina, touchant le sol de son font.

- Tipsy ne remerciera jamais assez pour ce que vous faites.

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa sa main sur la petite tête.

- Ne crains rien. Nous sauverons James, il lui fit un clin d'œil, Quoiqu'il advienne.

L'elfe de maison leva le regard et le posa dans celui du jeune sorcier.

- Monsieur Harry Topper ressemble beaucoup à James. Monsieur Harry Potter réussira, Tipsy en est certain. Mais si Tipsy peut aider…

- Tu a déjà beaucoup aidé. Fait beaucoup plus qu'aucun elfe de maison je crois.

- Tipsy…

- … Voudrait faire plus, je sais. Mais je crois que James a besoin de toi à ses cotés. Il a besoin de toi.

L'elfe s'inclina longuement et transplana. La mère de Gwénola les regardait, assez surprise, mais ne posa pas la moindre question. Dumbledore avait véritablement des alliés précieux.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle avec impatience, Y va-t-on ?

- Oui. Allons-y, chuchota Harry en lançant un regard à Ron qui acquiesça, le visage fermé.

En quelques secondes, ils furent à destination. Le vent marin leur fouetta le visage. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, alors que les souvenirs passés remontés en surface. C'est comme dans un rêve qu'il effectua les mêmes gestes qu'autrefois. Plonger dans l'eau glaçé jusqu'à la grotte. Regarder la porte qui bloquait le passage. Et lire, ou plutôt, se rappeler, le message inscrit.

L'auror devait savoir elle aussi ce qu'il était écrit car elle sortie sa baguette et s'entailla légèrement le bras gauche. Le sang fut versé. Et le passage s'ouvrit.

Harry sembla se réveiller. Le cœur battant à tout rompre de peur, d'angoisse folle, il articula, d'une voix moins ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Hé bien. Ca y est.

Ron murmura quelques paroles inaudibles, comme une sorte de prière. Le moment était venu…

6


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour. D'abord et encore une fois, désolée pour le retard… J'espère que le Chapitre vaudra le coup d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps… Merci à tous les lecteurs et pour les reviews.

_**Chapitre 23 : la mission, suite…**_

Les ténèbres, à peine déchirer par les deux rayons de lumière, les envelopper douloureusement. Atmosphère oppressante à laquelle la présence du lac noir, profond, contribuée grandement. De même que le souvenir bien trop présent des inféries, cachés dans ses eaux…

Harry secoua la tête, comme si ce simple geste pourrait chasser l'angoisse qui naissait au fond de son cœur. Serait-il en présence des Détraqueurs, les pensées qui tournoyaient dans son esprit n'auraient pas changé. Il revoyait Dumbledore. Dumbledore quelque temps avant sa mort. Son refus de boire. Sa volonté de mourir. D'en finir. Et il allait devoir faire subir ça à son meilleur ami.

Il avait beau savoir que c'était Ron qui s'était proposé et cela en toutes connaissances de cause, il avait beau se répéter qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, que ce sacrifice était nécessaire pour sauver tant d'autres, la culpabilité ne lui rongeait pas moins le cœur.

Et puis l'angoisse. Et s'il ne trouvait pas la barque ? Il était loin d'avoir le talent de Dumbledore. Et si, ayant des doutes, des inquiétudes à leur égard, Voldemort avait ajouté des protections ? Et si… Et si… Scénarios catastrophes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours été jeter dans l'aventure sans vraiment y réfléchir. Ni savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il avait souvent regretté de ne pas savoir. Maintenant, il comprenait que c'était une chance. Car à présent, il pensait. Il prévoyait. Tout en restant dans le feu de l'action.

Mais il lui semblait que son courage le fuyait. Sa main se serra avec force sur sa baguette. Il devait y arriver. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se força à penser ce Dumbledore là, encore souriant, malgré l'inquiétude, le danger qui rodait. Vivant. À Sirius, si joyeux, si plein de vie, si confient en l'avenir et en l'amitié qui avait si peu en commun avec l'homme détruit, sombre, blessé qui avait perdu tant d'années à Azkaban, accusé à tord du pire : le meurtre de ses amis… À Remus. Remus qui, grâce à ses fidèles amis, apprenait à croire, à se voir autrement que comme un monstre. Si différent lui aussi de ce même Remus si seul… Et puis James et Lily. Encore ignorant de leur avenir, mais persuadé qu'il était devant eux. James qui essayait de se montrer plus mature pour Lily. Et Lily qui refusait d'admettre qu'il pouvait être charmant…

Et les autres. Les connus et les inconnus que la guerre avait détruits, que la guerre allait détruire. Ils devaient agir. Ils devaient vaincre Voldemort. Pour eux. Il lança un regard en coin à Ron et à la belle et silencieuse femme qui les suivait sans un mot. Il était heureux de ne pas être seul…

…

Tipsy s'était assis sur le lit de James Potter. Les Maraudeurs étaient partis faire leur petite sortie habituelle. Lui avait refusé de les accompagner. Il se sentait trop nerveux pour faire semblant de s'amuser. Ce soir, rire était au-dessus de ses forces. Les jambes balançant doucement, les yeux posés fixement sur ses orteils, il essayait de lutter contre l'angoisse qui s'insinuait en lui, sournoise.

Harry et Ron allaient réussir. Ils ne pouvaient que réussir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il envoya ses pieds dans les vas et vient de plus en plus violent. Les talons tapaient durement sur le matelas. Son corps entier étaient emportés dans le mouvement saccadé. Harry et Ron allaient réussir.

Mais à quoi tu joues ?, la voix d'Hermione, dans les escaliers, le tira de ses sombres pensées.

Je ne joue pas. Laisse- moi, ca ne te regarde pas. Je _dois_ parler à Harry.

_Lily ?_

Il est parti se coucher tôt ! Il doit déjà dormir…

Hermione., La voix de Lily se faisait plus ferme et glaciale que jamais, C'est important. Je sais _qui_ il est. Et peut-être que toi aussi, tu le sais ?

Que je sais quoi ?

Faisait-elle semblant ? En tout cas, la voix de la jeune sorcière avait des accents d'étonnement sincère.

Ne te fous pas de moi ! CESSEZ DE TOUS VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI !

Chut, arrête ! Tu vas réveiller tous les Griffondors.

Alors fous-moi la paix.

La porte fut ouverte brusquement, sans autre forme de procès. Une Lily furieuse s'engouffra dans la chambre. Tipsy, prit de vitesse – et de curiosité inquiète – n'avait pas réagi assez vite. Il resta bêtement assis, les jambes immobilisées à une trentaine de centimètres du lit. La jeune rousse resta un moment stupéfaite, son regard flamboyant posé sur l'elfe. Hermione, derrière, laissa échapper un soupire de lassitude.

Que fais-tu là ?

La voix de la sorcière avait perdu toute trace de rage pour ne laisser passer qu'un étonnement bien compréhensible Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Les rares fois où il avait usé de son pouvoir pour aider James à transplaner, il était parti trop vite pour qu'elle est le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Aussi croyait-elle sans doute avoir affaire à un elfe de Poudlard.

Il resta silencieux. Les paroles qu'elle avait crachées à Hermione, ajouté à l'angoisse qu'il ressentait pour Harry et Ron lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. James Potter lui reprocherait sans doute son manque de sang-froid en pareille occasion. Mais des mots embrouillaient son esprit.

_ Je sais __qu__i il est. _

…

J'ai senti quelque chose, chuchota Mme Potio.

Harry et Ron s'immobilisèrent. Harry leva sa baguette, éclairant doucement la surface du lac qu'observait attentivement la femme. Son cœur battait violemment. Serrait-ce le lieu de la barque cachée ? Il fouillait dans sa mémoire, essayant de reconnaître l'endroit. La rive pourtant paraissait là-même partout. Et rien, ici, n'indiquait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il ne doutait pas, pourtant, que si Dumbledore avait confié à Mme Potio le soin de les accompagner, il avait ses raisons. Et qu'elles soient justifiées par sa puissance magique en était une excellente.

…

Qui es-tu ?, insista Lily.

Hermione s'approcha de l'elfe qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Il hocha la tête lentement, baissant les oreilles d'un air piteux. La jeune fille lui donnait une excuse en or. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Tu n'as aucune…

Arrête. Hermione arrête. Vous me prenez la tête, tous.

Lily était blanche de rage. Elle les regardait, tremblant violemment.

Vous n'êtes pas fatigué, de tous vous foutre de moi ?

Mais enfin je…, Commença Hermione.

ARRÊTE ! Où est Harry ?

Je… Je ne sais pas. Je croyais qu'il était ici. Vraiment.

Non. Tu savais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas là. C'est pour ca que tu ne voulais pas que je monte.

Lily je…

TAIS-TOI ! MAIS BON SANG, TAIS-TOI ! J'en peux plus, de tout ça !

Sa voix se brisa.

J'en peux plus. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je veux le voir. OU EST-IL ??

Tipsy baissa un peu plus la tête.

Que Mademoiselle Evans Lily ne crie plus. Tipsy va expliquer ce qu'il peut.

…

Pendant un moment, rien ne troubla l'obscurité et le silence. Puis une légère ondulation fit vibrer la surface noire du lac. La barque sembla se matérialiser devant eux. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que les souvenirs haïssables refaisaient surface. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à la peur. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'échouer.

Et bien. Allons-y, grommela Ron, d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Harry se tourna vers Mme Potio qui acquiesça sombrement. Pour un moment, leur route se séparait. Elle devait rester sur le bord, pour prévenir de tout danger venant de l'extérieur. Personne ne pouvait être certain que Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à les trouver là.

- Allons-y.

Il monta dans la barque qui tangua légèrement. Il la garda immobile le temps que Ron le rejoigne. Ce dernier, plus blême que jamais, s'assit. Le voyage se déroula dans un silence pesant. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ou trop.

La barque s'arrêta doucement sur l'îlot. Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment. Puis Ron grimaça un sourire.

Bon. Ben… J'ai soif, moi, plaisanta-t-il.

Harry ne pu répondre que par un rictus. Il descendit d'un bond, essayant de ne pas s'occuper de ses jambes tremblantes. Ni du goût de bile qui tapissait sa gorge.

Ils se penchèrent devant la bassine. Le médaillon miroitait doucement. Ron prit la coupe et resta un moment, hésitant. Harry sera les poings. Son ami serait-il assez fort pour réussir une épreuve que même Dumbledore avait failli échouer? Il le fallait.

Le jeune sorcier baissa le récipient dans le liquide transparent. Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres, s'arrêta encore une fois.

- Si… Si jamais… Tu diras à Hermione que… Que je suis désolé.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème. Tu lui diras de toi-même dès notre retour.

Ron le regarda un moment puis hocha la tête.

- Oui. Tu as raison.

Il lui adressa un sourire et eut un rire nerveux.

- Dire que je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas plus stressant qu'un match de Quidditch… Santé !

Et il avala d'une traite le liquide transparent.

Oooooooooooo

Voilà… La suite ne devrait pas arriver dans 6 mois ;-)


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour. Bon, ce chapitre arrive plus vite que les autres, je promets pas qu'il en sera de même pour le 25ème mais je ferrais de mon mieux. ;-) Merci pour vos reviews, et aux lecteurs silencieux.

_**Chapitre 24 :Une odeur étrangère… **_

_Ainsi, non seulement Harry est mon fils et celui de James, n'est pas le fruit d'une erreur, mais en prime, il est venu pour nous sauver la vie… _

_Je regrette presque d'avoir poser des questions. Je me sens si fatiguée. Et si triste. Et terrifiée. Je n'ai pas d'avenir. Je voudrais tant que James soit là. Et qu'Harry revienne. Hermione m'a promis de me prévenir dès qu'il serait de retour. Mais elle ne veut pas que je reste à l'attendre. Je crois qu'elle redoute ma réaction. _

_02 :12. Et il n'est toujours pas de retour. Ça fait des heures qu'il est parti. Et s'il avait échoué ? Et s'il était mort ? Ou prisonnier ?_

_Je ne peux pas attendre comme ça. _

…

La sortie des Maraudeurs avait été excellente. La carte avançait à merveille. Bientôt, le château leur aurait livré tous ses secrets. C'est donc particulièrement fier qu'ils s'étaient tous endormis. Tous sauf Remus. Étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, il attendait. Les minutes, les heures s'écoulaient lentement et il n'aurait su dire ce qui le tenait ainsi éveillé. Mis à part les nuits précédents la pleine lune, il avait toujours eu un bon sommeil. Mais pas cette nuit.

Déjà, il y avait dans la chambre l'odeur de Lily. Odeur tout à fait nouvelle et surprenante ici. Lily était entrée dans leur dortoir, pendant leur absence. Pourquoi ? S'il y avait bien un lieu où il ne se serait pas attendu à la trouvé, c'était bien le dortoir de James Potter.

Certes, un jour, elle y viendrait plus facilement. Et il devrait s'habituer à son odeur, comme il avait dû s'habituer à l'odeur d'Harry et Ron. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas là, eux. Peut-être était-ce Harry que Lily était venu voir. Mais où étaient-ils ? Cela ne le regardait sans doute pas. Ils étaient pour leur part toujours restés discrets quant aux nombreuses escapades des Maraudeurs. Aussi il aurait été incorrect de sa part de leur poser la moindre question.

Soudain, il se tendis. Des bruits dans les escaliers indiquaient clairement que quelqu'un montait. Il resta immobile, faisant semblant de dormir, alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il s'attendait à sentir Harry ou Ron. Mais l'odeur féminine, délicate qui fit vibrer ses sens le détrompa. Lily.

Sa démarche était peu assurée. Elle tentait de se faire la plus silencieuse possible. Ses pieds se posaient doucement sur les tapis rouge et or. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de James. Remus retint sa respiration, stupéfait. Que se passait-il ? Elle tira doucement le baldaquin.

- Potter ?

Le silence se fit plus pensant.

- James ?

- Huuuuum… Lily… LI…?

Il n'avait pas été loin de crier mais le son étouffé indiquait clairement que la jeune sorcière l'avait fait taire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, chuchota-t-il après un long moment de blanc.

- Je… Rien !

Elle fit précipitamment demi-tour. La porte fut claquée derrière elle. Dans le silence surpris qu'il suivit, Sirius eut un grondement.

- Vous jouez à quoi les mecs ?

- Lily, souffla James alors que Remus s'obstinait à faire semblant de dormir.

- Vieux frère, tu ne penses donc qu'à elle, même à… 2h30 du mat ?

- Mais non mais… Elle… Elle est venu. Elle m'a réveillé. Et elle… Elle s'est barrée… Elle m'a appelé James…

- T'as rêvé, vieux, soupira Sirius.

- Non. Elle était là, je te le jure.

- James… Lily ? Entrer dans notre dortoir après le couvre-feu ? Alors qu'on a cours demain ? Pour _te_ voir ?

- Je t'assure que j'ai pas rêvé…, Mais la voix de James était bien moins assuré.

- On demandera à notre Lunard, il sentira son odeur si elle est passée.

- Réveillons le !

James se leva brusquement et Remus essaya de prendre le visage le plus profondément endormis possible.

- Et prendre le risque de l'énervé ? Déjà qu'il a été le dernier à s'endormir…

- Ouais… Attendons demain.

Le jeune loup garou retint un soupire de soulagement.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était exactement 2h 54 quand un hibou blanc vient avertir Hermione qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. Elle avait fini par sombrer dans une sorte de sommeil. Mais le doux hululement de l'animal l'avait aussitôt réveillé et la peur la fit bondir. C'est en courant qu'elle bondit chez Dumbledore. Elle prit cependant le soin, avant, d'envoyer le hibou voir Lily. Elle savait qu'elle comprendrait le mot du directeur, aussi court qu'il fut.

Le souffle court elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau. Elle hésita un moment, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'allait-elle apprendre ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle frappa quelques coups brefs.

Et entra avant même d'y avoir été invité.

Harry était affalé sur une chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Il paraissait épuisé. Mme Potio était agenouillé au-dessus d'un matelas sur lequel gisait un Ron blanc comme la mort.

Dumbledore, assis sur son fauteuil, lui adressa un sourire pétillant qu'elle trouva indécent dans une telle situation. Pourtant, elle connaissait le vieux sorcier et lui faisait confiance.

- Alors ?, chuchota-t-elle, sans savoir si elle l'interrogeait à propos de Ron, d'Harry ou de la réussite de la mission. Tout cela à la fois sans doute.

Harry se retourna et lui adressa un regard fatigué, mais aussi un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Il n'est pas passé loin. Mais madame Potio lui a donné quelques choses, je sais pas trop quoi. Il vient juste d'arriver. Je suis revenu avant. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore à l'infirmerie. Mais ca ne saurait pas tarder.

- Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelque temps de repos, il sera comme avant…, Ajouta la sorcière.

La gorge nouée, Hermione ne pu qu'acquiescer en silence.

- Quand au médaillon…, Dumbledore le leva doucement à la lumière du feu de cheminée, Il n'est déjà plus qu'un collier, aussi puissant symboliquement qu'il soit, évidement.

Hermione, d'un mouvement las de la baguette fit apparaître une chaise et s'y affala. Ron et Harry étaient de retour. Et en vie. En vie. Un premier frisson la prit, puis un deuxième et bientôt, se fut tout son corps qui parcouru de sanglot. Elle resta ainsi un temps indéterminé, sans se soucier de la présence des autres. Toute l'angoisse accumulé sortait enfin.

Ron allait s'en sortir. Harry allait bien. Et le premier Horcruxes était détruit. Sommes toutes, les choses ne se présentaient pas si mal que ça. Elle riait et pleurait à la fois. Ron allait s'en sortir. Harry allait bien. Ses sanglots se firent plus espacés et moins violents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin sécher ses larmes.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore quand elle se fut calmée. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous passiez tous les trois à l'infirmerie. Vous y dormirez mieux.

Évidement personne ne protesta.

ooooooooooooooo

Remus descendit avant les autres Maraudeurs. Il voulait voir Lily avant James. Connaître la raison de sa présence dans la chambre, à 2h du matin.

Il descendit donc vers cinq heures, bien décidé à l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Il savait qu'elle le ferrait avant les Maraudeurs. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de les fuir. Or, après l'épisode de la nuit, il doutait qu'elle ait envie de se retrouver face à James.

Il fut néanmoins surpris de la voir, déjà, dans la salle commune. Assise dans un des fauteuils rouge, reconnaissable entre mille par sa longue chevelure rousse, elle regardait sombrement le feu. Il hésita.

- Euh… Evans ?

Elle sursauta si violemment qu'il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Elle posa sur lui un regard perdu, puis agacé. Mais ses yeux rougis trahissaient sa détresse.

- C'est toi, Lupin…

- Je vois que tu as l'air ravie de me voir, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il s'était toujours demandé comment James, si orgueilleux, arrivait à supporter sans broncher ses crises de colères et les constantes humiliations. Et comment elle faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte de son humilité et de sa sincérité, malgré les apparences d'arrogance.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, siffla-t-elle.

Il n'était pas particulièrement fier pour sa part. Mais puisqu'elle le prenait sur ce ton, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait pris des gants. La fatigue le rendait exécrable.

- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais dans notre dortoir cette nuit. Hier soir et ce matin.

Elle rougit et détourna la tête.

- Vous n'y étiez pas, hier soir.

- Effectivement. Mais ca n'explique pas que toi, tu y étais.

- Je voulais voir Harry.

- Mais Harry non plus n'était pas dans le dortoir.

Elle paraissait de plus en plus agacée et il commença à regretter d'être venu. L'explosion n'allait sans doute pas tarder…

- Je sais. Je suis descendu dans la salle commune pour l'attendre. Mais il n'est pas revenu, sa voix trembla un moment. Elle se reprit., Il était vraiment tard, et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Je me suis dit qu'il était sans doute rentré à un moment où je me serais endormi. Mais comme je m'inquiétais malgré tout, je suis remontée.

- Et tu as été voir James ?

Elle rougit de nouveau mais cette fois, ne baissa pas le regard. Au contraire, ses yeux le défièrent.

- Oui. Je voulais lui demander s'il ne l'avait pas vu. J'étais vraiment inquiète. Mais j'ai vite compris le ridicule de la situation et je me suis enfuie.

Remus la regarda, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les poings serraient. Disait-elle vrai ? Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète. Assez pour avoir songés quelques secondes à demander de l'aide à James Potter lui-même. Et effectivement, ni Harry ni Ron n'était rentrés de la nuit.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Il rougit aussitôt, conscient de l'impolitesse de sa question. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ou peut-être que si ? James aimait cette fille. Alors quoi de plus normal qu'en tant qu'ami, il s'inquiète de savoir si la fille ne question n'en aimait pas un autre ? Oui mais posait ainsi, brusquement et sans raison apparente, sa question était de l'incorrection pure.

Cette fois, il n'aurait pas pu savoir si elle rougit de gène ou de rage. Son regard d'émeraude sur fit plus agressif que jamais.

- Qui ?, gronda-t-elle.

Il aurait voulu se défiler. Il soupira. Il s'était engagé dans un chemin vraiment accidenté.

- Harry... , articula-t-il.

Lily l'observa un instant comme surprise. Finalement un sourire pâle étira ses lèvres.

- J'ai cru un instant que tu allais dire James.

Il ne répondit pas. Effectivement, il aurait aussi été curieux de connaître ses sentiments pour le sorcier, mais il n'aurait jamais la folie de le lui demander.

- Oui je l'aime. Mais pas dans le sens où tu me l'as demandé.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Plus comme…, Elle hésita, quelqu'un de ma famille…

Se sentant un peu stupide, le loup garou alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est ?

Se mordant la lèvre elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- On va le retrouver. Je te le promets. Il n'a pas pu quitter le château de toute façon.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?, elle était de nouveau agressive, mais cette fois il garda son calme. Il comprenait.

- Ils sont nouveaux. Ils n'auront jamais pu trouver les passages secrets permettant de sortir en si peu de temps…

Il se tut brusquement et rougit, alors qu'elle s'était redressée. Il la regarda d'un air penaud en s'insultant mentalement. Quel idiot ! Une bourde pareille !

Elle eut un sourire, un peu tremblant mais amusé.

- Si j'avais pensé qu'un jour Remus Lupin en personne se trahirait.

- Tu ne vas pas…

- … Vous dénoncer ? Non. J'ai pas envie de jouer mon rôle de préfète. J'ai pas envie de profiter que tu essayes de me rassurer. J'ai envie de rien en fait. À part de le voir.

À nouveau, elle fut prise d'un tremblement. Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une odeur l'arrêta. James. Il releva la tête. Il était là, en pyjama, arrêtait en plein mouvement dans les escaliers. Le jeune sorcier le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vient, idiot, articula-t-il en silence.

Il obéit, hésitant. Ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude. Remus se leva doucement et adressa un sourire doux à Lily.

- On le retrouvera.

Il rejoignit James, posa sa main sur son épaule et chuchota, à son oreille.

- Elle a besoin de toi.

N'était-ce pas James Potter auprès duquel, dans sa nuit d'angoisse, elle avait voulu chercher de l'aide ? Il espérait juste que son ami se montrerait à la hauteur. C'était le moment ou jamais de montrer la force et la maturité de ses sentiments.

Il quitta la salle Commune, rejoignant la Grande salle. Avant de franchir le portrait, cependant, il se retourna une dernière fois. James s'était assis là où il se tenait peu de temps auparavant et parlait doucement à la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci enfoui son visage au creux de son épaule et, avec un sourire amusé et tendre, Remus sortit enfin.

Oooooooooooooo

Voili voilà. A bientôt j'espère…:-)


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour ! C'est encore moi… Autant vous faire profiter de mon inspiration revenue, non ? Profitez, je ne sais pas si ça va durer XD

Bref, c'est un chapitre où il se passe rien niveau action, mais que j'aime bien quand même… Un temps de pause, ca ne peut faire de mal à personne.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, merci pour les reviews aussi, ca motive !

_**Chapitre 25 : le réveil.**_

Tipsy était debout, droit comme un piquet, devant le lit d'Harry Potter. Il attendait que le garçon se réveille. Il savait que la mission avait réussi. Mais il voulait quand même prendre des nouvelles des trois adolescents. Dans son petit cœur d'elfe, il se sentait responsable d'eux. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient dans cette époque qui n'était pas la leur, s'ils devaient risquer leur vie et leur avenir. Parce que lui avait échoué dans le sauvetage de son maître.

Pourtant, malgré toute l'affection qu'il commençait à ressentir pour ces trois-là, son amour pour James restait le plus fort. Par conséquent, il était près à tous les sacrifices. Les larmes de Lily l'avaient cependant refroidi. Elle était importante pour James. Et Harry aussi, dans le futur. Leur faire du mal, c'était en faire à son maître et ami.

Depuis combien de temps faisait-il le guet ici, rendu invisible aux yeux de tous ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il craignait juste le moment où Lily entrerait. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ne soit toujours par là. À moins que l'infirmière ne l'ait mise à la porte. Ce qui était fort probable.

Midi approchait lorsqu'il y eut enfin du mouvement dans la salle. Ce fut Hermione qui, la première, ouvrit les yeux. Elle resta un moment allongée sans bouger. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre où elle était et pourquoi. Et soudain, se souvenant de tout, elle se redressa brusquement. Son regard chercha immédiatement ses deux amis. Harry était sur sa gauche, couché sur le dos. Ses cheveux noirs contrastés avec la blancheur des draps. Elle se tourna ensuite sur sa droite, posant les yeux sur Ron. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il était visiblement celui qui avait le plus souffert. Parfois, son corps était parcouru d'un frisson violent qui l'aurait sans doute réveillé sans la potion de l 'infirmière.

La jeune sorcière l'observa un moment avec inquiétude. Tipsy jugea préférable de se montrer. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'espionner. Ce n'était pas correct. Même pour l'elfe d'un Maraudeur. Il apparut donc, sortant de sa cachette et toussota pour indiquer sa présence.

Hermione posa sur lui un regard fatigué, mais lui offrit néanmoins un doux sourire.

- Tu es là.

La réplique était un peu inutile. Il était évident qu'il était là. Mais peut-être était-ce une façon de dire bonjour.

- Oui.

Il baissa les oreilles.

- Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

- C'est gentil à toi.

- C'est normal.

Un moment de silence suivit, durant lequel il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. Sur quel pied danser. Il était sans doute de trop aux yeux d'Hermione. D'autant que c'était de sa faute.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer Lily. Et James. L'elfe resta un moment stupéfait, autant que son maître. Finalement, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- T'es toujours au courant de tout, toi.

L'elfe baissa la tête. Le ton de James indiquait clairement que s'il était surpris de le trouver là, il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais que pensait-il ? sans doute devait-il se poser mille questions quant à son attitude. Il était constamment avec les trois nouveaux, savait toujours où les trouver. Mais jusque-là il n'avait pas posé la moindre question, et Tipsy le devait sans doute à Peter, et à ses accusations. James craignait qu'il ne pense qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance suite à cet épisode.

Lily l'ignora. L'elfe se souvenait trop bien de sa réaction, de son accès de rage lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il « utilisait » Harry et ses amis. Et de savoir que c'était pour sauver James ne l'avait pas rendu plus tolérante.

_- Je ne veux pas devoir ma vie à un sacrifice, et encore moins celui de mon propre fils. Et James non plus, ou alors, il est vraiment une enflure !_

Tipsy avait évidemment nié. James n'était pas au courant et ne devait pas l'être. Elle avait voulu aussitôt le prévenir mais Hermione, plus diplomate, plus douée, avait su trouver les mots pour la calmer.

- Comment vont-ils ?, chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune sorcière.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda James.

Harry est surtout épuisé. Quant à Ron… L'infirmière dit qu'il sera rapidement sur pied. Tout c'est très bien passé, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux.

Tipsy, qui n'avait pas osé questionner Hermione sur le succès de la mission, eu un sourire joyeux. Il sentit se poser sur lui le regard soupçonneux de son maître. Il savait sans aucun doute qu'on lui cachait des choses. Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, il ne posa pas une question. Mais l'elfe savait que ce n'était que partie remise.

- Tipsy doit partir. Tipsy a promis à Swell qu'il aiderait Swell pour son travail.

- Va Tipsy, tu n'as pas à te justifier, James lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Rougissant à moitié, l'elfe transplanta.

Oooooooo

Lily s'était assise sur le fauteuil au côté d'Harry. James, derrière elle, avait posé sa main sur son épaule, geste doux et tendre. Il voulait lui montrer, du mieux possible, qu'il était là, pour elle. Lors de sa crise de larmes, dans ses bras, elle lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui. Ce jeune sorcier, nouveau dans leur école. Il en était ressorti qu'il était une sorte de frère. Il était bien placé pour comprendre ce genre de sentiment fraternel pour un membre qui n'était pas de la famille. Sirius n'était-il pas son frère ? Il n'osait d'ailleurs pas imaginer comment il se sentirait s'il le voyait ainsi, à l'infirmerie, sans savoir pourquoi et comment il y était arrivé.

Hermione s'était assise sur son lit, et n'avait pas dis un mot depuis qu'elle avait donné de rapides explications. James soupçonnait vaguement qu'elle avait un faible pour Ron, mais il n'était pas vraiment certain. On ne savait jamais ce que pensait les filles. Elles avaient leur façon bien à elles de communiquer et de montrer leur sentiment ou de les cacher d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, par exemple, que Lily change d'avis à son sujet aussi rapidement.

Lorsqu'il était descendu et l'avait vu, si triste, si perdu, avec Remus, il avait senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Jalousie, tristesse, inquiétude. Et lorsque son ami lui avait confié la jeune sorcière, il aurait parié n'importe quoi qu'il se ferrait renvoyer violemment, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, se retrouverait avec une Lily totalement fermée, ne montrant rien, ne disant rien de ce qui la tracassait.

Et au lieu de ça, elle avait parlé comme jamais, elle s'était abandonnée à lui. Mais il doutait que son attitude dure. Elle était perdue, désemparé et il était là. Elle se serait confiée de la même façon à n'importe qui. Remus par exemple. Il n'était plus jaloux cependant. Seul comptait son bonheur. Et quiconque pouvait l'y aider était bien venu. Il regrettait malgré tout le réveil de Lily. Lorsqu'elle irait mieux et prendrait pleinement conscience de ses actions. Alors en attendant, il lui témoignait discrètement mais tendrement tout son amour.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, si bien que ce fut la main de Lily, la pression de ses doigts sur la sienne qui lui annonça le mouvement d'Harry. Ce n'était qu'un froncement de sourcil. Une grimace sur son visage si creusé de fatigue et de soucis, malgré sa jeunesse. Un visage qui portait des marques que James n'avait jamais vues ailleurs que sur Remus et, plus rarement, sur Sirius. Et il n'aimait pas ça. La vie réservait assez de tracas, de douleur, pour épargner les jeunes. À leur âge, ils devaient être heureux. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas si simple.

Hermione s'était retournée et observait son ami avec douleur et joie. Ils restèrent tous les trois, retenant leur souffle comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne reparte dans les ténèbres. James ne pu se retenir de se demander avec quelle attente fiévreuse ils attendraient par la suite Ron. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il était mal, touché par un sort de magie noir. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Personne n'avait pris le soin de répondre à ses questions, ou même de savoir s'il comprenait quoique ce soit. Il voulait bien croire que l'inquiétude les retenait, mais il se serait sans doute vexé, s'il n'y avait eu Lily. Pour elle, il était prêt à rabaisser son orgueil, une fois encore.

Et enfin, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard émeraude resta dans le vague. Il avait des yeux qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Lily. James fronça les sourcils, alors que cette idée prenait forme dans son esprit. C'était stupide. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait leur couleur verte. La première fois qu'il les regardait vraiment. Non pas qu'il ne regardât pas les gens en face. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il s'occupait plus des regards que des yeux.

Il secoua la tête doucement. Décidément, Sirius avait raison. Lily prenait toute la place disponible dans son cerveau ! Au point de voir ses yeux dans ceux d'un garçon à l'infirmerie… Lily lui lâcha la main pour s'approcher encore d'Harry. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Hésitante. Le jeune sorcier la regarda un moment, puis son regard se posa sur James. Il sembla surpris de les trouver là. Sans doute pensait-il qu'ils ne seraient pas au courant. D'ailleurs, dans le cas de James, ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Puis, d'une voix un peu tremblante, mais d'une douceur que James ne lui avait jamais entendue, d'une douceur presque maternelle, Lily chuchota.

- Ça va ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Son regard se posa alors sur Hermione, qui pleurait presque, puis sur Ron, toujours aussi pâle, toujours allongé, toujours endormis.

Lily lança un coup d'œil à James comme si elle hésitait à parler devant lui. Il en ressentit une vive douleur. C'était fini, déjà ? Déjà il était de nouveau l'intrus ?

- Tu as été… Tu as été… _Totalement_inconscient ! Un imbécile de première classe !

À nouveau, elle lança un regard en coin à James, puis ajouta, d'une voix qui frémissait d'indignation et d'émotion, des mots qui, prit séparément étaient la clarté même mais qui, lié ensemble furent une énigme pour le sorcier.

- Je ne connais pas trop ton père, mais _très bien _ta mère et si elle était là, tu te prendrais la pire punition de ta vie, tu serais privée de sortie jusqu'à ta majorité ! Mais elle serait quand même fière de toi…

Ooooo

Ils avaient été chassés de l'infirmerie. Lily et James marchaient en silence dans les couloirs. Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire. Les regards de Lily avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à Harry lui restait sur le cœur. Maintenant que tout allait pour le mieux – Ron s'était réveillé une bonne demi-heure plus tard et avait rapidement sombré dans un nouveau sommeil, réparateur et Harry attendait impatiemment de sortir – il craignait de voir Lily le fuir de nouveau. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle. Les amies de Lily, comme à leur habitude, n'étaient pas loin des Serdaigles. Les Maraudeurs occupaient le milieu de la table, meilleur place pour tout voir, tout entendre, ou presque. Bref, les deux groupes étaient éloignés, séparé par plusieurs élèves. James sera les dents, un peu agacé, un peu inquiet. Mais il ne voulait rien montrer, surtout à Lily.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd, tête haute et léger sourire arrogant, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais la sorcière le retint par le bras. Baissant la tête, elle murmura :

- Merci… James. Pour tout.

Puis la relevant brusquement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna vers ses propres amies, sous le regard stupéfait des Gryffondors, et de tout Poudlard en général. Seul Remus ne paru surpris et, alors que Sirius et Peter assommaient leur ami de question, il lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil satisfait.

Quoi qu'on en dise, la vie pouvait être belle…


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour. Merci encore une fois à tous les lecteurs, et merci pour la review. Merci beaucoup !

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, si ce n'est Tipsy et quelques personnages.

_**Chapitre 26 : Tipsy ne travaille que pour James**_

Le serpent avançait doucement, se traçant un chemin à travers les jambes et les robes. C'est un reptile plutôt petit. Couleuvre d'un vert-brun particulièrement discret. Sa présence dans la demeure de Lord Voldemort lui apparaissait comme une détestable erreur. Il haïssait l'idée d'être là, entouré de tous ces sorciers. Il avait appris à se méfier des _humains _qui vous assommaient sèchement dès que vous croisiez leur chemin.

On lui avait cependant demandé de venir. C'était un souvenir désagréable, mais heureusement brumeux. Il se souvenait de la peur, du sentiment d'oppression, et enfin, du soulagement. Il n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais il était face à un humain qui parlait sa langue. Il lui avait demandé de l'aide. C'était étrange. Les humains se contentaient de fuir, hurler et frapper. Jamais un humain de vous demandait de l'aider à faire quoique ce soit. Jamais les humains ne tentaient de vous parlait.

Cet humain pourtant était différent. Il lui avait parlé de Voldemort. La couleuvre en avait déjà entendu parler. Des rumeurs étaient sifflées entre serpents, mais personne ne se souciait de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il n'est jamais prudent de se mêler de trop près d'affaires qui ne nous concernaient pas. Surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient les humains.

La couleuvre en avait entendu parler comme d'un sorcier très puissant. Un sorcier qui pouvait parler avec les serpents. Cela le rendait intéressant, mais l'intérêt qu'on lui portait n'allait pas plus loin. Il y avait eu et il y avait d'autre Fouchelang dans le monde. S'il faisait parlé d'eux, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on leur accordait beaucoup d'importance.

L'humain qui parlait sa langue, lui, semblait considérer que Lord Voldemort n'était pas un simple fouchelang parmis tant d'autres. Il voulait instaurer le mal. Sommes toutes, la couleuvre n'avait pas bien vu le problème du mal. Le mal et le bien étaient des notions abstraites auxquelles elle n'avait pas accès. La loi de plus fort était celle qu'elle connaissait, et peu lui importait qu'on appela cela Bien ou mal lorsqu'on était humain.

L'humain avait abandonné. Ses explications, loin d'être clair, n'avaient fait que la perdre davantage. La couleuvre espérait oublier au plus vite ses choses trop étranges. Il lui avait alors parler de l'âme et du corps. Il y avait, disait-il, un autre lui en lui, totalement dépendant de son corps. Son corps bougeait, mangeait, dormait, souffrait. Le serpent était d'accord. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'appeler le corps, d'un nom quelconque, mais il comprenait.

En plus du corps, donc, il y avait l'âme. L'âme, la couleuvre n'avait pas compris. C'était invisible. C'était nécessaire pour vivre, mais pas pour exister. C'était beaucoup d'autres choses trop abstraites. Mais visiblement, c'était très important.

Lord Voldemort voulait défier les lois de la Nature et être immortel. Si le serpent ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mal à cela, il avait rassuré le pauvre humain : on peut vouloir ne pas mourir, cela arriver à tout le monde, mais _rien _jamais, n'avait réussi à ne pas le faire.

Mais les humains, sorciers de surcroîts, étaient des créatures étranges, qui n'obéissaient pas aux mêmes lois. Sans doute toutes ses notions abstraites leur avaient fait perdre de vu l'essentiel. Cela vous montait à la tête et vous empêchait de penser aux choses réelles.

Lord Voldemort avait décider de tuer pour être immortel. Non pas tuer pour se défendre, pour un territoire, pour une femelle humaine, mais pour ne pas mourir. Se faisant, il avait découper son âme et avait enfermer les morceaux dans ses objets, soigneusement cachés. Le serpent n'avait pas compris, encore une fois, pourquoi l'humain trouvait cela scandalisant. Si l'âme ne servait à rien, pourquoi se fatiguer à la garder constamment sur soi ?

Jusque-là, évidemment, la pauvre couleuvre ne savait pas pourquoi on lui racontait tout cela. Ce n'était pas intéressant. Ce n'était pas utile. Elle ne chasserait pas mieux en sachant tout cela. Elle ne trouverait pas un abri plus confortable. Elle ne fuirait pas plus vite les différents prédateurs.

La lumière se fit lorsque l'humain lui expliqua que Lord Voldemort avait mis une partie de son âme dans le corps d'un serpent. La pauvre couleuvre s'en était dressée d'indignation. Ce n'était pas correct. Les serpents étaient des animaux libres, qui ne se mêlaient pas de la vie des humains. Ces derniers n'étaient que des dangers quand on avait le malheur d'en croiser. Ils essayaient de les tuer, de les capturer. Jamais pourtant ils ne les avaient utilisés pour défier les lois de la Nature.

Le serpent ne savait pas lui-même d'où lui venait cette rage et terreur instinctive. Il n'avait pas compris le quart des explications de l'humain. Mais ce qu'il avait conclu suffisait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Les serpents n'étaient pas des objets.

Il avait donc accepté de se lier à l'humain. Des arrangements entre serpent et humain se faisaient souvent. Il arrivait qu'un être humain offre une demeure chaude, abritée, et tranquille à un serpent, lorsque celui-ci le débarrassait des rats, souris ou gnomes. Jamais cependant un arrangement de cette importance n'avait été établis. Peut-être parce que jamais encore personne n'avait utiliser les serpents comme des seaux.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'après avoir longtemps voyagé, discutait avec maintes compatriotes, bravé mille danger qui touchaient les voyageurs sans protection, il avait fini par trouver la demeure de Lord Voldemort.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tipsy se balançait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Remus et Sirius l'avaient appelé, pour une discussion entre quatre yeux. Il aurait avec joie abandonné les maraudeurs, mais il craignait d'éveiller plus encore les soupçons en les fuyant constamment.

Tous deux s'inquétaient pour Harry et Ron. Où étaient-ils ? Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ? Comment Tipsy avait-il pût savoir avant tout le monde qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie ? En un mot, l'heure était aux explications. Explications que Tipsy ne pouvaient pas leur donner. Se balançant sur sa chaise, oreilles basses, il ne répondait pas, restait sourd à leur question. Il savait que son comportement été l'aveu de son savoir. Mais la mission qu'il s'était donnée passait avant tout.

Écoute Tipsy, grommela Sirius qui commençait à s'énerver, Je sais que tu es un brave Elfe, fidèle au possible à James. Seulement, ton comportement depuis le début de l'année, depuis l'arrivé des nouveaux, est franchement bizarre. Toi qui ne te lies avec personne, toi qui ne te montre aux autres sorciers qu'à regret, tu leur as fait confiance et passe un temps fou avec eux.

…, Secouant la tête, Tipsy resta silencieux.

Il savait que le moindre mot pourrait déboucher sur d'autres questions.

Tu ne veux pas parler ? Tu ne veux rien dire ?

…

Mais enfin quoi ! Tu ne nous fait plus confiance ? À nous ?

Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, voulu répondre Tipsy. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance car je sais que _vous, _vous serez toujours fidèle à James. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, car je sais que, si vous saviez, vous n'auriez qu'un but, qu'un rêve, le même que moi. Mais vous avez déjà trop donné à James, dans le futur. Et cela, Tipsy ne le veut pas, et James non plus.

Mais à la place, l'elfe garda un silence borné. Dire cela, c'était déjà trop dire.

Tipsy, murmura Remus alors que Sirius, excédé par son silence, s'était relevé brusquement pour faire les cent pas dans le dortoir.

Tipsy, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Un peu à regret, l'elfe obéit. Avec Remus, il obéissait presque toujours. Non pas par obligation du fait de sa race, mais par respect. Qu'un garçon loup-garou reste si intègre, si bon et doux, alors que le mépris, l'incompréhension, la haine autour de lui auraient pu, dût peut-être, le rendre sombre, taciturne, haineux lui aussi, cela le rendait estimable pour l'elfe.

Tipsy. Travailles-tu pour James ?

Tipsy ne travaille que pour James, croassa-t-il.

Il avait cédé à la douceur de sa voix. Sirius grommela.

Pourquoi te répond-t-il à toi ?

Parce que tu es un idiot, brutal et borné.

Hé !

Oses dire que c'est faux !, grogna Remus en adressant un clin d'œil à Tipsy qui ne pu retenir un sourire.

Bref Tipsy. Est-ce sous ses ordres direct que tu travailles ?

Tipsy ne travaille que pour James.

Sa vois était plus assurée à présent. Remus le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'elfe ne cilla pas.

Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Tipsy ne travaille que pour James.

Sirius eut un mouvement de rage si brutal que l'elfe tomba en arrière. Se massant le crâne en gémissant, il resta assis à même le sol, le toisant avec défis.

Tipsy ne travaille que pour James.

Je crois que ca ne sert à rien d'aller plus loin, soupira Remus, à la grande surprise des deux autres.

QUOI ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Oui. Et quand je vois ton comportement, tu me pardonneras de juger plus prudent d'abandonner, déjà.

Mon comportement ?

Oui. Encore une fois, tu fais preuve d'une immaturité, d'une violence colérique, qui te caractérisent. Tipsy, tu peux y aller, nous ne te retiendrons pas. Accepte mes excuses pour Sirius, en attendant les siennes qui viendront peut-être avec la maturité.

Jamais Tipsy n'avait vu Remus aussi glacial, si l'on voulait bien excepter la foi où le Sirius avait fait entrer Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante. Seulement, cette fois, c'était de sa faute. C'était parce qu'il avait poussé Sirius à bout.

Il lança un regard triste au Gryffondor, les yeux fixés sur le loup garou, paraissaient en proie d'une tristesse terrible.

Enfin Remus… D'accord je ne suis pas toujours très fin et patient mais…

Mais quoi ?, l'agressivité dans la voix du sorcier les fit sursauter.

Je… Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Ce que j'ai ? Tu oses me demander ce que j'ai ? J'ai que tu me prends la…

Remus ne doit pas s'inquiéter, chuchota Tipsy.

Il y eut un moment de silence surpris. Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'elfe qui déglutit difficilement. Seules la fatigue, l'angoisse ou l'approche de la Pleine Lune pouvait rendre Remus aussi agressif. Si sa peur pour James était aussi grande de sa crise de colère, alors Tipsy avait sous estimer l'inquiétude que pouvait ressentir les maraudeurs. Et surtout lui, qui devait commencer à comprendre les paroles de l'elfe. À comprendre que Tipsy travaillait pour James à son insu.

Tipsy sait ce qu'il fait.

Et je suppose qu'il est inutile de te poser la moindre question ?

Tipsy regrette. Tipsy vous fait confiance. Tipsy ne travaille que pour James.

Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius, visiblement soulagé de voir que la crise de Remus était passée.

Je veux pouvoir t'aider, Tipsy, insista néanmoins le loup garou.

Il paraissait si pâle, si fragile que l'elfe se sentit coupable. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il répliqua.

Tipsy aurait besoin d'aide pour des recherches. Remus est bon élève. Il aura le droit d'aller dans la réserve…

Que te faut-il ?, demanda le sorcier, visiblement ravi.

Tous renseignement possible sur les Horcruxes.

C'est quoi, ça ?, il paraissait méfiant.

De la magie noire digne de Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort ? L'espèce de fanatiques ?, s'exclama Sirius.

Lui-même. Et si Monsieur Black pouvait avoir des renseignements sur lui…

Évidemment, ricana le Gryffondor, j'écris à ma très chère mère tous les trois jours pour lui demander des nouvelles des idées racistes et anti-moldu.

Personne n'oblige Monsieur Black à aider James.

Sirius resta confus un moment avant de grommeler qu'il essaierait de tenter quelque chose. Tipsy put enfin prendre congé, soulagé. Non seulement les deux maraudeurs semblaient décider à ne pas poser plus de questions pour le moment, mais en plus, il lui offrirait une aide bienvenue.


End file.
